FLOWER IN A STORM
by lee eun san
Summary: Byun baekhyun adalah gadis dengan kekuatan tubuh yang sangat luar biasa tapi dia selalu berusaha untuk menjadi gadis SMA biasa karena dia pernah di tolak oleh sunbae di sekolah lantaran kelebihannya itu. Suatu hari, seorang namja aneh tiba-tiba datang kesekolahnya dan langsung melamarnya. Bagaimana jadinya reaksi baekhyun?
1. Chapter 1

TITLE : FLOWER IN A STORM

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

GENRE : COMEDY ROMANTIC

LENGTH : CHAPTERED

MAIN CAST :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

And the others….

ALWAYS GS…..

DISCLAIMERS

Semua cast yang ada disini adalah milih tuhan, keluarga dan diri mereka. Aku Cuma minjem nama-nama mareka aja.

NO SIDERS, ARAACHI!

IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, SO DON'T READ IT!

IT'S SIMPLE RIGHT..?

Summary

Byun baekhyun adalah gadis dengan kekuatan tubuh yang sangat luar biasa tapi dia selalu berusaha untuk menjadi gadis SMA biasa karena dia pernah di tolak oleh sunbae di sekolah lantaran kelebihannya itu. Suatu hari, seorang namja aneh tiba-tiba datang kesekolahnya dan langsung melamarnya. Bagaimana jadinya reaksi baekhyun saat ia mengetahui bahwa namja aneh itu adalah salah satu orang paling kaya se korea atau bahkan dunia? Akankah dia menerimanya atau dia justru menolaknya?

Chapter one begin…

Di sebuah sekolahan SMA di pinggiran kota seoul nampak begitu sepi karena memang proses belajar mengajar sedang di lakukan. Sekolah dengan menara jam kuno itulah tempat dimana seorang sisiwi bernama Byun Baekhyun bersekolah.

"yah,, pensilku patah, tssskk,, menyusahkan saja." Seorang yeoja cantik bersurai coklat keemasan sedang mendumal tak jelas saat mendapati pensil yang sedang ia gunakan untuk mengerjakan lembar ulangannya harus patah menjadi dua dengan tak elitnya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mendapati kejadian serupa selama ia bersekolah. Ini terjadi karena kekuatan super yang bersarang (?) di dalam tubuhnya.

Well, jika kita melihat tampilan fisik baekhyun mungkin ia terlihat layaknya siswi SMA biasa namun jika ia sudah beraksi, bahkan preman kelas kakappun akan jatuh tersungkur di bawah kakinya dengan wajah dan tubuh hancur lebur.

Sejak kecil dia memang mewarisi bakat alami milik klan kelurga Byun yang terkenal sangat kuat. Bukankah dia seharusnya bersyukur? Jawabanya tidak! Justru baekhyun sangat mengutuk kekuatan itu. Pasalmya, karena kelebihannya itu dia merasa kesulitan untuk menjalani masa SMA-nya.

Setelah berkutat cukup lama dengan soal dan pensil yang meyebalkan akhirnya yeoja mungil itu bisa tersenyum lega kerena bel tanda jam istirahat sudah berbunyi.

"eegghh,,,, akhirnya selesai juga" kata baekhyun sambil melemaskan otot tangannya yang terasa kaku akibat terlalu lama mengerjakan soal.

"baekie.. pulang sekolah nanti ayo temani aku mampir ke toko kue yang baru di buka di dekat stasiun kereta, katanya akan ada diskon untuk 100 pelanggan pertama." Seru temannya semangat.

"wah, terdengar menarik! Baiklah ayo kita kesana!" jawab baekhyun antusias.

Tiba tiba terdengar suara gaduh

"gudak,gludak..gludak .. braaakk!" (mianhe gak tahu bikin backsound yang bener pokoknya anggep aja ada suara ribut! ^^v)

Pintu kelas baekhyun di dobrak seorang namja tinggi berbalut jas lengkap dengan sebuah pistol di tangannya.

"apa Byun Baekhyun ada di sini!" teriakknya sambil melihat sekeliling ruangan kelas.

Semua mata menatap ke arah dimana baekhyun duduk.

"ah,, disana kau rupanya." Kata namja itu lalu berjalan mendekat

"ternyata bukan perkara sulit menemukanmu…" katanya sambil menyeringai menyebalkan menurut baekhyun.

Bukannya takut, baekhyun justru menatap remeh namja yang tingginya hampir separuh tubuhnya itu. "hhh,, salam perkenalan yang cukup mengesankan tuan sok pamer! Ada urusan apa kau mencariku?" kata baekhyun. Dia berdiri dan menatap namja itu sengit.

"urusanku? Kau mau tahu urusanku denganmu?" katanya balik bertanya.

Baekhyun mendecih "tsskk, sudahlah tak usah banyak bicara, katakan apa maksudmu mendatangi sekolahku dan mengancurkannya."

Namja itu berjalan mendekati baekhyun lalu mendekatkan wajahnya sehingga kini jarak anatara mereka hanya tinggal beberapa senti saja." Aku datang untuk mengambil nyawamu, cantik!"

"hhh? Apa kau gila? Tsskk,," baekhyun menanatp namja itu intens. Ia melihat namja itu datang dengan lima orang pengawal di belakangnya. "kurasa dia bukan orang biasa, tapi kenapa dia mengicar nyawaku? Aku tak pernah merasa melakukan kesalahan?" batin baekhyun.

Namja itu mengokang pistol semi otomatisnya lalu mengarahkan benda berbahaya itu kearah kepala baekhyun. Tak ingin mati sia-sia baekhyun segera melayangkan tendangannya untuk menyingkirkan benda itu dari kepalanya namun ternyata dia kalah cepat oleh namja itu. "hhohoho.. gerakanmu cepat juga. Aku suka,,," katanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum idiotnya."

Baekhyun tak bisa lagi menghindar, namja itu benar-benar memojokanya.

"brengsek! Dia hebat juga!" Makinya geram.

Namja itu menyudutkan baekhyun sampai yeoja mungil itu tak bisa berkutik "baiklah nona cantik, kurasa aku akan benar-benar megambil nyawamu."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya takut. "selamat tinggal dunia." Batinnya.

"DOOOR…." Terdengar sebuah suara tembakan yang cukup memekakkan telinga namun alih-alih sebuah peluru justru sebuah bunga muncul dari dalam pistol itu.

Baekhyun membuka matanya bingung. "apa ini?" katanya

Namja itu terkekeh pelan. Dia menundukan tubuhnya sehingga kini tubuh mereka setingkat.

"akhirnya, aku temukan juga yeoja yang cocok denganku.." katanya sambil melepaskan kaca mata hitam yang sedari tadi bertengger di wajah tampannya.

Baekhyun diam sambil manatap lelaki berkulit putih yang kini bersimpuh di depannya. Lelaki itu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru kecil dan membukanya. Mata baekhyun membulat saat ia melihat isi kotak itu adalah seguah cincin cantik bertahtakan berlian.

"menikahlah denganku," kata namja itu pelan.

"kyaa,,,,kyaa,,kyaa,…." Teriakan demi teriakan langsung terdengar menggila di dalam ruangan kelas baekhyun saat melihat teman sekelasnya di lamar dengan cara yang sangat istimewah menurut mereka.

"ah,, maaf karena terlalu asik, aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Perkenalkan namaku Park Chanyeol, mulai hari ini aku adalah suamimu." Kata namja yang mengaku bernama chanyeol itu.

Seketika bisik-bisik langsung terdengar

"apa? Dia park chanyeol dari Park group? Apa dia putra dari Park yoochun? Benarkah?"

"ya kalau tidak salah, dia adalah putra pengusaha terkenal itu, kalian tahu sebagai penerus keluarga park, meskipun masih muda dia sudah masuk ke dunia bisnis."

"ya, kau benar. Dia juga merupakan 20 orang pebisnis muda yang masuk dalam New York Times tahun ini!

"kyyaa,, dia hebat..! oppa.. kau jjang!"

Silih berganti teman-teman baekhyun membicarakan kehebatan seorang park chanyeol. Yang dibicarakan justru asik mengulum senyumnya puas. Dia merogoh saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas.

"nah,, untuk meresmikan pernikahan kita ayo kau isi formulir pernikahan ini.." kata chanyeol sambil menyodorkan kertas formulir itu pada baekhyun yang masih betah berdiam diri.

"kkyyaa,, kya,,, ayo baekie,, tanda tangan, kya,, kyaa,,,"

"semoga kalian bahagia,,," sahut yang lainnya

"DIIIAMMM!" teriakan lima oktaf baekhyun melengking keras memekakkan telinga.

"MENIKAH? LELUCON MACAM APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH! TIBA-TIBA DATANG DAN MENGATAKAN HAL KONYOL MACAM ITU! APA KAU SUDAH TIDAK WARAS! DASAR IDIOT!" sembur bakhyun keras.

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya pelan "aku tak peduli dengan keinginanmu, jika aku menyuruhmu untuk jadi istriku makan kau harus jadi istriku." Katanya.

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol sambil berkacak pinggang "HAH! Teori macam apa itu, hah! Apa kau fikir aku ini budakmu, dasar tiang listrik idiot!"

"ayolah, baekie chagi… besok aku harus kembali ke inggris untuk urusan bisnis jadi aku mohon kau tanda tangan sekarang ne…" kata chanyeol cuek.

"tidak mau!" kata baekhyun tegas

"hhh,, aku sudah memohon padamu dengan baik-baik jangan sampai aku membawamu secara paksa nanti." Ancam chanyeol. Dia mengulurkan tangan panjangnya untuk meraih tangan mungil baekhyun namun secepat kilat baekhyun berhasil berkelit.

Dia langsung berlari menuju balkon kelasnya. "coba tangkap aku! Jika kau berhasil akan aku pertimbangkan permintaanmu!" katanya sambil melompat turun dari lantai dua tanpa sebuah alat pengaman sedikitpun.

Senyuman puas tersunging di wajah tampan chanyeol "hahahah, dia memang bereda..aku memang tak salah pilih… hhihihih…" chanyeol terkikik sendiri melihat kelakuan ajaib baekhyun.

"baiklah! Mulai detik ini aku park chanyeol yang tampan sudah memutuskan untuk mengejar Byun Baekhyun dalam 25 jam kedepan, jika aku gagal mendapatkannya aku bersedia mundur." Katanya sambil mengepalkan kuat tangannya.

"ketika menara jam itu menunjukkan pukul lima sore besok, jika aku tak bisa menagkap baekie chagi aku akan menyerah dan mundur." Imbuhnya.

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol dari bawah "lakukan semaumu tiang listrik jelek! Kupastikan impianmu itu tak pernah terjadi."

"kita lihat saja baekie, chagi…! Jika aku berhasil mendapatkanmu makan kau tak akan bisa lagi menolakku dan kau harus ikut denganku, bagaimana bagus kan?" teriak chanyol dengan sebuah pengeras suara yang entah sejak kapan berada di tangannya.

"BAGUS KEPALAMU!" maki baekhyun kesal.

"larilah sebisamu cantik, aku masih punya 25 jakm untuk menangkapmu. Sebelum aku…."

TBC

Sengaja aku cut ampe sini soalnya aku mau lihat respon kalian. Kalo repiuannya gak nyampe 10 gak bakalan aku lanjutin ini ff.

So reader, keputusan ada di tangan anda!

See ya

Sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE : FLOWER IN A STORM

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

GENRE : COMEDY ROMANTIC

LENGTH : CHAPTERED

MAIN CAST :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

And the others….

ALWAYS GS…..

DISCLAIMERS

Semua cast yang ada disini adalah milih tuhan, keluarga dan diri mereka. Aku Cuma minjem nama-nama mareka aja.

NO SIDERS, ARAACHI!

IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, SO DON'T READ IT!

IT'S SIMPLE RIGHT..?

Cerita awal ff ini dari sebuah komik yang aku lupa siapa yang ngarang, yang aku inget cuma judulnya aja. Tapi tetep ceritanya aku modifikasi sesuai ama imajinasi aku sendiri.

KARENA JUMLAH REPIUNYA SESUAI TARGET BAHKAN LEBIH,,, AKU UODATE KILAT DEH! ^^V

Summary

Byun baekhyun adalah gadis dengan kekuatan tubuh yang sangat luar biasa tapi dia selalu berusaha untuk menjadi gadis SMA biasa karena dia pernah di tolak oleh sunbae di sekolah lantaran kelebihannya itu. Suatu hari, seorang namja aneh tiba-tiba dating kesekolahnya dan langsung melamarnya. Bagaiman jadinya reaksi baekhyun saat ia mengetahui bahwa namja aneh itu adalah salah satu orang paling kaya se korea atau bahkan dunia? Akankah dia menerimanya atau dia justru menolaknya?

"BAGUS KEPALAMU!" maki baekhyun kesal.

"larilah sebisamu cantik, aku masih punya 25 jam untuk menangkapmu. Sebelum aku…."

.

.

.

Chapter two begin…..

Tiba-tiba suara bising terdengar dari sekitar sekolah. Saat diamati ada dua buah helikopter yang terbang rendah di sekitar area sekolah.

"….. tunjukan apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk mendapatkanmu dengan semua yang aku miliki" imbuh chanyeol melengkapi kalimatnya yang sempat menggantung tadi.

Lalu terdengarlah suara tembakan dari atas gedung yang langsung mengarah pada baekhyun, tak mau tersungkur terkena tembakan, baekhyun mengeluarkan kemampuanya untuk terus berkelit dari tembakan-tembakan brutal itu "tsskk,, namja ini memang benar-benar sakit jiwa…" umpat baekhyun kesal.

Melihat baekhyun yang masih bisa berkelit membuat chanyeol tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumannya pada sosok cantik itu. "kau memang sangat menarik baby,,,"

"ah, maaf pak mentri, kurasa acara main golf kita sore ini harus di tunda,ya"

"ah,, bukan,, aku masih di korea,,hanya saja ada urusan mendandak yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, ah,, baiklah kurasa minggu depan jadwaku kosong. Akan aku sempatkan untuk bermain bersamamu nanti.. baiklah, sampai jumpa." Chanyeol mengakhiri sambunga telponya dan menatap baekhyun yang masih sibuk berkelit di bawah sana.

"sudahlah, cantik…. Serahkan saja dirimu…!" kata chanyeol tak mau tahu.

"DALAM MIMPIMU TIANG!" teriak baekhyun.

"baiklah, mari kita lanjutkan.." katanya sambil menjentikkan tanganya keudara.

Helicopter itu segera menyingkir namun bukannya bernafas lega baekhyun justru harus kembali bersiap menghadapi rencana gila chanyeol.

"hhh,, dia sungguh tidak main-main."

"maaf nona kau tak akan bisa lewat sini…" kata segerombolan pemuda berbadan kekar yang sedang berdiri tegap menghadang baekhyun yang sedang berusaha kabur.

"tsskk,, apa yang kalian lakukan, hah! Cepat menyingkir sebelum kalian menyesal…!" baekhyun mulai kesal.

"maaf nona! Kami sudah mendapatkan imbalan besar untuk bisa mendapatkan anda." Kata salah satu yang baekhyun kira pasti adalah pemimpin dari pemuda-pemuda itu.

Dia menggertakkan giginya kesal "KETERLALUAAAANNN! Kenapa untuk pergi dari sini saja aku tidak boleh! Padahal banyak hal yang ingin aku lakukan hari ini. Aku ada janji ke toko kue, aku ingin mengobrol dengan michan bahkan aku harus segera pulang untuk mengerjakan tugas Nam songsaenim."

"kenapa kalian tak pernah membiarkan aku hidup normal!" teriak baekhyun kesal.

Dia mengepalkan tanganya sambil menapat gerombolan pemuda itu sengit. "jangan katakan aku tak memperingatkan kalian!"

Baekhyun mulai menghajar satu per satu namja-namja kekar itu bergantian. "aku memang punya sedikit kelebihan dalam bidang bela diri tapi aku ini tetap saja seorang gadis SMA biasa,, dasar kalian semua bodoh!" umpat baekhyun sambil terus memukuli mereka.

"dilihat dari sudut manapun dia memang tidak biasa…" kata salah satu pemuda yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya.

.

.

.

"kenapa baekie tidak keluar untuk makan malam,,," kata ibunya khawatir.

"sudahlah omma, dia mungkin sedang diet,, lihat saja pipinya itu sudah persis seperti bakpao. Kata adik lelakinya Byun Daehyun.

Didalam kamar baekhyun sedang menangis tersisak sambil mendekap boneka kelincinya yang lucu. Dia terus saja mengumpti namja aneh yang sudah menghancurkan harinya.

"kenapa seharian ini aku sial sekali,? Hhiks,, hikkss,, hiks,, dasar tiang listrik idiot!"

"mulai besok aku harus lebih berhati-hati padanya, aku tak ingin semua usahaku untuk terlihat biasa dan normal harus rusak karena ulahnya." Tekat baekhyun sebelum menutup matanya.

Pagi hari yang ditunggu akhirnya datang juga namun tokoh utama kita rupanya masih asik bergelung dalam dunia mimpinya sehingga dia tak sedikitpun menyadari datangnya seseorang kedalam kamarnya.

"waahh,, matamu bengkak,ne. sayang sekali mata secantik ini haras membengkak. Apa saking rindunya padaku kau jadi menangis semalaman,eoh.?" Monolognya.

Namja itu menundukan tubuhnya lalu mengelus lembut wajah damai baekhyun yang terlelap. "kau memang sangat cantik baby baek,,,," gumamnya.

Baekhyun merasa tidurnya sedikit terusik oleh sesuatau yang menggelitik area wajahnya. "eengg, ada apa ini kenapa parasaanku seperti ini,… rasanya seperti,,,,"

Baekhyun langsung membuka matanya, dan benar saja dugannya. "aku dalam bahaya…" imbuhnya

Namja itu nyegir kuda di hadapan baekhyun "selamat pagi istriku…." Sapanya.

"hari ini cuaca sedang bagus.. bagaimana kalau kita kencan? Aku punya sebuah kapal pesiar yang bersandar di pelabuhan dekat sini, bagaimana kau mau,..?" kata pemuda bernama chanyeol itu semangat.

"kyaa,,,kya,,,,kya,,,,! Ada penyusup! Omma…..! appa!" teriak baekhyun sambil berlari meningalkan chanyeol yang nampak celingukan mencari penyusup

"apa? Dimana penyusupnya! Dimana! (hadeh,,, itu elu babo.. -_-")

"omma! Lihatlah ada penyusup yang masuk kedalam kamarku…!"teriak baekhyun sambil menunjuk kearah chanyeol.

"eh? Aku bukan penyusup baby,.,, aku sudah meminta izin pada omma dan appa tadi, iya kan?" kata chanyeol mencari dukungan

Ayah dan ibu baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

"mwo? Kau memanggil mereka apa? Omma? Appa? Memangnya mereka orang tuamu!" sembur baekhyun

"mereka kan sebentar lagi juga akan jadi orang tuaku baby,, jika kita menikah mereka akan jadi orang tuaku."

"hhh… ya tuhan sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang! Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan mahluk menyebalkan sepertimu!" baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi sambil melangkahkan kembali kakinya menuju kamar untuk mandi dan bersiap kesekolah.

"sudahlah, chanyeolie.. biarkan saja baekie begitu… nanti juga dia diam sendiri. Sebaiknya kau cepat makan saja ne, omma sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu," kata ibu baekhyun lembut.

Rupanya selain menempuh cara kasar chanyeol juga sudah secara langsung melamar baekhyun kepada kedua orang tuanya. Kontan saja kedua orang tua baekhyun menyetujuinya. Oh ayolah siapa yang tak mau memiliki menantu sesempurna Park Chanyeol. Sudah tampan, kaya, terkenal, baik pula. Itulah yang ada di fikiran kedua orang tua baekhyun karena sebagai tanda lamaran chanyeol menghadiahkan sebuah paket liburan mewah yang bisa mereka gunakan kapanpun mereka mau.

"baiklah, omma! Kurasa sarapa pagi dengan menu tradisional asik juga…" katanya lalu mengambil tempat duduk di samping daehyun.

"AARRGGGHHHH! AKU BISA GILA! Teriak baekhyun kesal.

.

.

"baby baek,, ayo naiklah,, apa kau tidak lelah berjalan terus…" chanyeol sedang asik mengikuti baekhyun yang sedang berjalan menuju sekolahnya yang tak jauh dari rumah.

"tidak mau! Jika aku naik kau pasti akan membawaku lari ,kan!" tolak baekhyun

"ahahahah,, ketahuan ya,, "

Baekhyun mendecih kesal. "tsskk…"

"ayolah, baby baek pergi denganku. Apapun yang kau minta akan aku berikan. Kau minta apa? Rumah? Mobil? Pulau? atau bahkan Negara sekalipun akan aku berikan untukmu,,," rengek chanyeol

Baekhyun yang sudah sangat bosan mendengar ocehan chanyeol mengehentikan langkahnya dan menatap intens pemuda bertinggi diatas rata-rata itu. "bisakah kau hentikan semua ocehan menyebalkanmu itu! Aku mohon padamu, aku tak ingin kehidupan normal yang sudah susah payah aku rintis harus hancur karena ulah konyolmu itu."

"eh,, konyol? Kenapa konyol? Aku melakuakn semua ini dengan serius baby baek…" kata chanyeol tak suka.

"sebenarnya apa alasanmu terus mengejaku,eoh? Bukankah dengan kekayaan yang terus kau sombongkan itu kau bisa dengan mudah menggaet wanita lain di luar sana? Tapi kenapa kau lebih memilih untuk mengusikku? Aku bahkan tak pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya!"sembur baekhyun.

"eh,, kau tidak ingat ya? Kita kan sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Kira-kira 2 atau 3 bulan yang lalu. Apa kau benar-benar tak mengingatnya baby baek?" chanyeol menatap baekhyun serius.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya imut "benarkah? Tapi aku tak pernah merasa bertemu denganmu?"

"ah,, baiklah.. kurasa kau melupakannya….aku akan menceritakannya kembali untukmu.."

"saat itu aku sedang terjebak di dalam mobil yang remnya tidak berfungsi. Itu semua terpaksa dilakukan untuk mencegah bom yang terpasang di bawah mobilku meledak. Bom itu akan meledak jika mobil itu berhenti, maka dari itu pengawalku memutuskan untuk membuat remnya blong agar mobil itu terus berjalan. Pengawalku sudah berhasil mengatasi bomnya namun nasib sial belum mau beranjak dariku. Di depan sana ada sebuah lampu lalu lintas yang hampir berganti warna. Karena panik supirku langsung bating stir kekanan dan saat itulah aku melihatmu melintas." Baekhyun terlihat mendengarkan semua cerita chanyeol dengan seksama sambil berusaha mengingat kejadian yang sedang di ceritakan.

"sudah di pastika kau akan tertabrak mobilku saat itu, maka terlintaslah di otakku untuk mulai berfikir untuk menghilangkan bukti kecelakkan itu. Namun kau mengejutkanku, kau bisa dengan mudah mengindari kecelakan itu dengan melompati mobilku sehinga bukan kau yang terhantam malah justru mobilku yang menghantam tiang. Aku sangat bersyukur karena aku bisa terhindar dari mencelakai orang dan sejak saat itu aku menugaskan anak buahku untuk mencari semua informasi tentangmu."cerita chanyeol panjang

"hhh,, menurutku kau berlebihan…" kata baekhyun

"aku tidak merasa begitu. Aku justru merasa waktu itu untuk sesat aku pasti akan mati karena menyesal telah membunuh orang tak bersakah tapi tidak, Ternyata aku justru bertemu dengan seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang keemasan yang memancarkan sinar yang berkilauan. Aku merasa ada malaikat yang turun dari langit untuk menyelamatkanku…"

"aku jatuh cinta pada malaikat penolongku. Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan perama padamu, sejak saat itu. Memang terdengar tak logis, tapi itulah yang aku alami." Imbuhnya.

"hhh,, kk,, kkau,, ah sudahlah aku mau sekolah!" potong baekhyun lalu kabur meninggalkan chanyeol.

"kenapa tidak anda kejar tuan?" kata pengawal setianya yang bernama Chen.

"tak apa, masih banyak waktu kok. Tak baik kan kalau waktu itu tak kita nikmati." Kata chanyeol.

"ayo kita kembali, Chen" imbuh chanyeol.

.

.

Dengan terengah-engah akhrinya baekhyun sampai juga di sekolahnya. Sesampainya di kelas dia langsung dihadiahi puluhan pertanyaan tentang peristiwa kemarin.

"oh, astaga baekie… kau tahu kau beruntung sekali bisa mendapatkan park chanyeol itu!" puji temannya

"iya,, kau benar selain kaya, dia juga tampan,, uuwwhh kyeopta…" seru yang lain

Baekhyun jengan mendengar pujian teman-temannya tentang chanyeol. "tsskk,,, beruntung apa! Aku bahkan sudah hampir gila menghadapinya! Sudah aku mau belajar."

Bukannya berkurang, tingkah aneh chanyeol justru seakin menjadi untuk mendapatkan baekhyun. mulai dari membuat jebakan di tangga, memerintahkan preman-preman lainnya bahkan yang terakhir ini luar biasa anehnya.

Baekhyun melangkah ogah-ogahan di sepanjang koridor sekolahannya. Matanya menatap jam besar yang kini sudah menunjuk ke angka 4 "hhh,, satu jam lagi kehidupanku akan kembali lagi"

"baekie… kau dipanggil Jung songsae di kelas ekonomi." kata michan

"oh,, benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu." Jawab baekhyun.

Dia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruangan yang tadi disebutkan temannya.

"permisi songsae,,," kata baekhyun sebelum memasuki ruangan. Dia masuk tanpa memperhatikan lebih dalam. Baekhyun langsung menutup pintu setelahnya.

"ah,, kau suah datang baby baek,,," alih-alih gurunya baekhyun justru mendapati chanyeol yang berdiri tenag sambil membawa buku di tangannya."

"yak! Neo.." teriak baekhyun kaget.

Baekhyun langsung berniat berbalik namun pintu yang sudah tertutup itu tak bisa ia buka.

"eh…. Kok tidak bisa di buka?"

"percuma kau melakukannya pintu itu sudah aku ganti dengan campuran titanium dan emas, jadi sia-sia saja semua usahamu."

Baekhyun masih betah menggedor-gedor pintu untuk mencari pertolongan "yak! Siapapun tolong aku…!

Tak lama beberapa teman baekhyun datang untuk melihatnya. "kau kenapa di dalam sana baekhyunie.." kata salah satu teman namjanya.

"tolong keluarkan aku dari sini, myungie,,," rengek baekhyun pada ketua kelasnya Myungsoo.

"tunggu sebentar ne,, aku akan mercari bantuan…" katanya lalu melesat pergi.

"sudahlah….. sebaiknya kau tak usah menghabiskan tenagamu untuk berteriak. Kau bisa sakit baby." Kata chanyoel lalu memeluk baekhyun dari belakang.

"yak1 lepaskan tanganmu dari ku bodoh!" baekyun berusaha melepaskan pelukan itu sampai tanpa sadar ia memukul wajah chanyeol.

Dia memegangi wajahnya sambil menatap baekhyun serius "apa kau meremehkanku? Sebenarnya apa yang kurang dariku? Aku tampan, kaya dan terkenal. Kurasa tak ada namja lain yang sebaik aku untukmu."

Baekhyun diam. Apa yang dikatakan chanyeol benar tapi dia merasa jika dia bersama dengan chanyeol yang nota bene adalah orang terkenal pasti kehidupanya akan tidak biasa. Dan dia benci itu.

"kk,,kkarena kalau aku bersamamu aku tak akan bisa menikmati kehidupa normal seperti teman-temanku yang lainnya. Karena kalau tidak normal maka aku tak akan bahagia.. hikks,, aku,,,hikss,, hanya ingin .. terlihat normal… hiks,,, hikks,,,"tangis baekhyun pecah saat ia mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini ia pendam dalam hatinya.

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun "kenapa kau begitu ingin terlihat begitu? Bukankah hidupmu juga sudah baik? Bukankah seharusnya kau bersyukur dengan kelebihanmu itu.?" Tanya chanyeol bingung

"kau tak akan pernah tahu rasanaya jadi aku. Karena kelebihan ini aku pernah di tolak oleh orang yang aku sukai lantaran dia takut pada kekuatanku. Aku sungguh menyesali memiliki kelebihan ini sejak saat itu. Makanya aku mulai belajar untuk hidup normal tanpa menujukan kelebihkanku, aku bahkan rela membohongi diriku sendiri demi terlihat normal tapi gara-gara kau semua orang jadi tahu.. hiks,, hiks,, sekarang aku harus bagaimana…hiskk,,hiiskks…"

"aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang kau ucapkan…" kata chnayeol

Baekhyun mengehela nafasnya pelan "hhh…bodoh sekali aku membicarakan hal ini denganmu, sudahlah sebaiknya kau cari saja yeoja lain yang sepadan denganmu. Aku tak co.."

"bukan begitu maksudku. Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau terus menyiksa diri seperti itu hanya untuk sebuah kata 'norrmal'? kau bisa mendapatkan semua yang kau inginkan bahkan dengan keadaanmu yang seperti itu aku yakin kau bisa berkencan, bergandengan tangan bahkan pacaran jika memang sudah ada pria yang di takdirkan untukmu. Jadi untuk apa kau menyiksa diri?

"hh,, kaui fikir ada lelaki yang mau mengencaniku dengan semua keanehan ini?" potong baekhyun

"tentu saja,, bukankah ada aku disini. Aku yang akan mewujudkan semua mimpimu itu. Aku akan jadi namja yang membahagiakanmu bahkan tanpa memikirkan kenormalanmu." Kata chanyeol sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kearah baekhyun

DEG…..

Jantung baekhyun berdegup kencang saat merasaka hembusan nafas hangat chanyeol yang menerpa kulit wajahnya.

"apa yang baru saja namja ini lakukan? Kenapa dia bisa dengan mudahnya mengatakan kata-kata yang sudah sejak laam ingin aku dengar?" batin baekhyun.

"BAEKHYUN,…! Myungsoo berteriak lantang

"tenanglah baekhyun! Aku akan segera membebaskanmu!" imbuhnya.

"eh,,? Bagaimana caranya? Bukankah pintu ini tak bisa dibuka?" Tanya yang lain

Myungsoo mengeluarkan bom yang ada di balik punggngnya. "dengan ini aku yakin baekhyun bisa keluar dari sana.

Melihat bom yang masih aktif itu sontak saja membuat semua yang ada disana kalang kabut melarikan diri.

"kyaa,..! myungie kau gila… kya,,,"

"kyaa. Lari,,lari,,,," semua teman-teman baekhyun sudah berhamburan menyelamatkan diri.

"baekhyunie.. cepat cari tempat berlindung…' teriaknya sebelum ikut berlari.

"t,,t,tunggu.. di tempat sempit begini bagaimana mencari tempat berlindung?"panik baekhyun

DUAR,,,,

Sebelum sempat baekhyun berfikir bom itu lebih dulu meledak. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya takut

"aarrg,, pinggangku…." Rintih seseorang.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan mendapati chanyeol sedang menyangga potongan tembok yang akan menimpanya

"k,,kau,,,, kenapa kau melindungiku?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu sekuat tenaga menbuang benda berat itu jauh. "kau tidak apa-apa?" kata chanyeol sambil tersenyum seperti biasa. Tak di hiraukanya luka yang memenuhi tubuhnya.

"syukurlah kau masih terlihat cantik…." Chanyeol membelai singkat rambut baekhyun sebelum ambruk dan terjun kebawah gedung yang sudah bolong itu.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat melihat tubuh lemah chanyeol melayang jatuh. Ia segera mengerakkan tubuhnya untuk melihat keadaan chanyeol.

"kk,kau…" dia menghentikan langkahnya karena melihat kini chanyeol sedang menggantung terbalik dengan kaki sebagai penahan tubuhnya. "tsskk… dasar amatiran! Bisa tidak sih kau berfikir lebih logis! Bagaimana jika bom itu sampai melukai aku bodoh!" umpat chanyeol kesal pada teman kyungsoo.

"hhhh,,, syykurlah…" baekhyun menghela nafasnya lega saat melihat chanyeol selamat.

"tuan Park! Anda baik-baik saja! Anda harus segera pergi sekarang!" teriak chen dari helikopter yang terbang disampingnya.

"ah…? Benarkah?" jawab chanyeol. Dia segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap baekhyun yang ada satu lantai di atasnya.

Baekhyun menatap jam besar yang ada di seberang mereka yang kini menunjukkan angka 5 kurang satu menit.

"berarti aku yang menang, semuanya sudah berakhur bukan?"

"selamat tinggal baby,,," kata chanyeol

Mendengar kata perpisahan dari chanyeol hatinya merasa aneh."seharusnya aku senang tapi kenapa aku tidak mersa lega..?" bingung baekhyun

"aku menang kan?" kata baekhyun

Chanyeol tersenyum miring sambil mendongakkan kepalanya "apa maksudmu, baby? Bukankah kubilang jika lonceng itu menunjuk angka lima tepat,eoh? Coba kau lihat!"

Baekhyun melihat menara jam itu lalu terkejut "eh,, jamnya berhenti? Dengan kata lain permainan ini belum berakhir?"

Entak dengan cara apa kini chayeol sudah kembali bediri di hadapan baekhyun dan dengan tiba-tiba ia menyatukan bibirnya dengan milik baekhyun.

"CHUP…"

Cukup lama ia menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir baekhyun bahkan tanpa sungkan ia melumatnya kecil.

Baekhyun yang masih dalam mode terkejut hanya diam sambil memejamkan matanya dan menikmati desiran aneh saat bibir mereka saling beradu lembut

"mmmhh,,,," chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir mereka

"baiklah sampai jumpa baby baek.." kata chanyeol sebelum maraih tali yang menjulur dari helicopter yang langsgung membawanya pergi.

"syukurlah anda selamat tuan.." kata chen.

"benda kecil seprti itu tak akan bisa menghentikanku…"katanya sombong.

"tapi kenapa anda tak membawa nona itu ikut serta tuan? Bukankah anda bisa melakuakanya tadi?" kata chen lagi

Chanyeol membenarkan duduknya sambil mencoba memeriksa ipadnya "tak masalah, dengan begini waktu kami akan selalu berhenti seperti ini.." katanya sambil tersenyum puas.

Lain chanyeol lain baekhyun. Gadis cantik itu kini justru tengah berdiri mematung di tepian kelas yang sudah hancur sambil memegangi bibirnya "apa yang dia lakukan…." Cicitnya pelan.

TBC

Heheheeh,, mau tahu kelanjutan crita cinta pasangan super kocak kita yang satu ini? Kalo iya jangan lupa repiu ne…

Sampai jumpa di chap depan, see ya

Sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE : FLOWER IN A STORM

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

GENRE : COMEDY ROMANTIC

LENGTH : CHANYEOLAPTERED

MAIN CAST :

Park Chanyeolanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

And the others….

ALWAYS GS…..

DISCLAIMERS

Semua cast yang ada disini adalah milih tuhan, keluarga dan diri mereka. Aku Cuma minjem nama-nama mareka aja.

NO SIDERS, ARAACHANYEOLI!

IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, SO DON'T READ IT!

IT'S SIMPLE RIGHT..?

Cerita awal ff ini dari sebuah komik yang aku lupa siapa yang ngarang, yang aku inget cuma judulnya aja. Tapi tetep ceritanya aku modifikasi sesuai ama imajinasi aku sendiri.

Lain chanyeol lain baekhyun. Gadis cantik itu kini justru tengah berdiri mematung di tepian kelas yang sudah hancur sambil memegangi bibirnya "apa yang dia lakukan…." Cicitnya pelan.

.

.

.

Part three begin….

Setelah kejadian mengejutkan itu, chanyeol tak terlihat mengunjungi sekolah baekhyun. Hal ini membuat baekhyun sedikit bisa bernafas lega. pasalnya ia sendiri tak tahu harus bagaimana jika ia sampai bertemu lagi dengan pemuda tampan berbadan mirip tiang itu.

"eh, baekkie. Kemana perginya pangeran tampanmu itu,eoh? kenapa beberapa hari ini aku tak melihatnya?" Tanya myungsoo. Ketua kelas yang hampir saja membuat chanyeol dan baekhyun celaka dengan bomnya waktu itu.

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli "entahlah…lagipula jika dia tak muncul itu justru lebih baik." Jawab baekhyun tak peduli.

bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi, baekhyun dan teman-temannya sudah duduk rapi di meja mereka masing-masing sambil menunggu songsae mereka mengabsen.

"yoon michan.."

"hadir!"

"kim myungsoo.."

"hadir!"

"sung ha jung.,"

"Nam jung han.."

Satu persatu nama teman-teman sekelas baekhyun di panggil.

"byun baekhyun…"

"ya, hadir!" jawab baekhyun lantang.

Bbrreeegg…breeggg…breeegg….(anggep aja itu suara helikopter yang lagi terbang ne, soalnya aku sendiri juga gak tahu gimana bunyinya. ^_^v)

"hai! Baby baek…..! apa kabarmu…!" tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara yang merupakan mimpi buruk untuk seorang byun baekhyun. Suara lantang itu makin di perparah dengan suara bising yang diciptakan helikopter yang sedang chanyeol naiki.

"KAU MAKIN CANTIK SAJA BABY BAEK….! AKU MERINDUKANMU….!" Teriaknya lagi. Chanyeol memasuki kelas baekhyun lewat jendela yang terbuka lebar. Adegan akrobatis itu mau tak mau membuat seluruh teman-teman baekhyun melongo takjub. "wwaaahhh…!"

"haisshh…kau lagi!" decih baekhyun kesal.

"apa kabar, isrtiku sayang!" kata chanyeol sambil menujukan senyum idiotnya bangga.

"siapa yang kau sebut istri, hah!" sembur baekhyun tak suka.

Bukannya marah chanyeol justru makin mendekat kearah baekhyun. "eh, keapa kau masih malu-malu begitu…bukankah kau sudah setuju setelah kita ciummpphh,,,"

Sebelum chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya baekhyun sudah menutup lebih dulu mulut chanyeol kencang.

"diam!" katanya. Bias habis dia jika satu kelas tahu dia dan chanyeol pernah,, haishh,,, memikirkannya saja baekhyun ngeri.

"heheheeh…." Cengir chanyeol tanpa dosa.

"sebaiknya kau pergi dari kelasku! Kau mengganggu!" kesal baekhyun.

"eh? Kenapa aku harus pergi? Aku kan juga sudah jadi pelajar disini." Jawabnya enteng.

Baekhyun melongo tak percaya "MWO! Kau bercanda bukan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "aniyo. Kau bisa lihat kartu pelajarku, nih..!" katanya sambil menunjukan kartu pelajar yang baru kemarin ia terima.

"tapi kenapa kau mau pindah kesekolah pinggiran macam ini, chanyeol-ssi. Bukankah ini bisa jadi kesan buruk di daftar riwayatmu." Tanya myungsoo heran

Chanyeol mengibaskan tanganya santai "ah…. masalah itu kau tak perlu kawatir. Aku bisa mengatur semua itu semauku. Itu bukan masalah buatku." Jawabnya santai

"wah,, orang kaya memang berbeda.."

"dia keren sekali..!"

Pujian dari beberapa teman baekhyun langsung terdengar saat chanyeol mulai menyombongkan kekuasaannya.

"baiklah, baiklah…sebaiknya kita mulai saja pelajaran kita. Cepat kembali ke kursi kalian." Perintah Kwon songsaenim.

Semua murid terlihat menuruti perintah wali kelasnya itu patuh. "wah,, kecil sekali kelasnya ya.." kata chanyeol sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruang kelas baekhyun.

Chanyeol membalikkan badannya lalu menatap gurunya yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas. "hhhmmm.. kira-kira aku harus duduk dimana songsae?"

Namja yang bersatus guru skaliagus wali kelas itu sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan chanyeol karena jujur dia juga belum tahu. "em,, itu..sebentar…kau...emm,,,"

Melihat gurunya masih berfikir chanyeol berinisiatif untuk masalahnya."ah, aku tahu songsae!" pekiknya

"aku duduk bersama baby baek saja…" imbuhnya lalu tanpa sungkan mengangkat baekhyun tinggi kemudia mendudukan yeoja mungil itu diatas pangkuannya.

"yyaakk! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" umpat baekhyun.

"hhmm,, ini menarik bukan?" katanya sambil meletakkan kepalanya di ceruk leher baekhyun.

Baekhyun berusah berontak namun dia kalah kuat dengan pelukan chanyeol di perutnya. Bukannya melepas, chanyeol justru makin mempererat pelukannya bahkan dia juga mulai menciumi bahu baekhyun.

"YAK! KALIAN BERDUA! KALAU INGIN BERBUAT BEGITU JANGAN DIKELAS! KELUAR KALIAN!" kesal guru mereka.

.

.

Setelah insiden memalukan di kelas tadi, chanyeol dan baekhyun di keluarkan dari kelas karena kelakuan mereka mengganggu jalannya pelajaran. Baekhyun tampak sangat kesal pada chanyeol. Dia berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"yak! Baby,, tunggu aku…" rengek chanyeol yang berjalan di belakang baekhyun.

"kau tak boleh jalan jauh-jauh dariku, baby… bahaya..!" imbuhnya lagi.

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya lalu memandnag sengit chanyeol. "apa maksudmu. Hah! Justru aku makin dalam bahaya jika ada di dekatmu, dasar tiang listrik idiot!" semburnya.

"tsskk,, kau harusnya percaya padaku baby, apa yang aku katakan itu benar. Kau sekarang memang sedang dalam bahaya. Apa kau lupa, sejak kau menjadi istriku kau pasti juga sudah masuk dalam incaran para pembunuh-pembunuh yang sejak lama mengincar nyawaku." Jelas chanyeol panjang.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya jengah" hah… aku tak percaya padamu, tiang! Lagi pula siapa yang kau sebut istri,hah! Yang punya masalah dengan mereka itu kau, bukan aku!" kesalnya. Baru selesai ia berucap tiba-tiba ada sebuah peluru melintas di depannya. Beruntung kepala baekhyun sedikit dibelakang jadilah nyawanya aman.

"haishh,, mereka sudah mulai ternyata."keluh chanyeol kesal.

Baekhyun terkejut bukan kepalang melihat hal itu. "a..a..apa itu tadi…" gagapnya.

"kau lihat itu kan? Di atap ada penembak jitu yang mengincar nyawa kita. Beruntung aku sudah menyebar anak buahku desekitar sini jadi kita bias terhidat tadi." Jelas chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun intens. "bukankah sudah aku katakan, kau dalam bahaya baby..makanya sini dekat-dekat aku saja.." kata chanyeol sambil berusaha menarik baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"tsskk,, dalam mimpimu, tiang!" katanya lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan chanyeol.

Keduanya berjalan di sepanjang koridor sambil terus waspada. "baby.. pulang bersamaku saja,ne. diluar sana berbahaya…"

Baekhyun berbalik dan menatap chanyeol geram "hhh… hidupku tak akan terancam jika kau tak muncul di depanku seperti itu bodoh! Jadi coba kau katakan, kau itu sebenarnya ada masalah apa,eoh? Kenapa kau selalu saja diburu para pembunuh? Jangan-jangan kau ini penjahat juga?"" kata baekhyun saat mereka sudah sampai di depan tempat parkir.

"maaf nona, biarkan saya yang akan menjelaskannya pada anda" tiba-tiba muncul seorang namja berbadan kurus berkaca mata hitam di samping mereka.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "dari mana datangnya mahluk ini?" katanya.

"tuan Park chanyeol, adalah pewaris utama Park group yang memiliki jaringan yang sangat luas di segala bidang. Mulai dari bidang ekonomi, telekomunikasi, politik bahkan sampai dunia underground-pun dia punya. Oleh karena itu sebagai seorang pemimpin kelas dunia yang kiprahnya sedang sangat baik di dua tahun belakangan ini otomatis banyak dari kalangan pesaing bisnis keluarga Park yang mengincar nyawanya. Krena tuan Chanyeol adalah putra satu-satunya makanya jika dia berhasil di lenyapkan maka itu adalah berita gembira bagi mereka karena salah satu saingan terberat mereka sudah menghilang." Jelas namja yang baekhyun tak tahu namanya itu panjang.

Mau tak mau baekhyun melongo mendengar penjelasan panjang namja itu yang berkesan tanpa titik dan koma. "hh,, kau bercanda kan? Bukankah dia seumuran denganku? Apa benar dia itu adalah orang hebat seperti yang baru saja kau katakan? Kelakuannya saja idiot begitu." Kata baekhyun remeh.

"tsskk,, kau meremehkanku baby.." kata chanyeol tak terima.

"kalau iya, memang kau mau apa, hah!" tantang baekhyun.

"tapi sayangnya apa yang baru saja saya katankan pada anda adalah kenyataan nona. Anda bisa mencarinya di google jika anda tak percaya pada saya." Imbuh namja itu.

"sudahlah, chen… Kau tak perlu banyak bicara padanya. Sekarang ambil mobilku karena aku ingin berkencan dengan istriku." Kata chanyeol.

Namja yang dipanggil chen tadi mengangguk mengerti lalu ia membungkuk sekilas sebelum menghilang untuk melaksanakan perintah chanyeol padanya.

"apa kau bilang? Kencan? Apa kau gila? Ini masih jam sekolah bodoh!" umpatnya.

"memangnya aku peduli,eoh? Bukankah kau yang mengatakan bahwa kau ingin berkencan, bergandengan tangan dan bersenang-senang dengan seorang namja,eoh?" Tanya chanyeol pada baekhyun yang sedang bersungut.

Kata-kata chanyeol membuat baekhyun gelagapan "ah,, itu,, eumm,…."

"sudahlah tak usah terlalu lama berfikir, kau ikuti saja aku ne." kata chanyeol lalu tanpa aba-aba menarik baekhyun kedalam mobil sport ber cap terbuka berwarna merah menyala miliknya.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" teriak baekhyun kencang.

"jalan, chen!" perintah chanyeol tanpa peduli pada teriakan baekhyun.

Chen mengangguk paham lalu menjalankan sport car itu kencang membelah jalanan pinggiran kota itu cepat.

"yak! Aku bilang hentikan mobilnya bodoh!" maki baekhyun pada chanyeol.

"aaiishh,, kenapa kau ini baby. Bukankah kau sendiri yang ingin berkencan? Sekarang aku sudah mengabulkan keinginanmu, kenapa kau masih marah-marah.." kata chanyeol heran

"apa yang kau sebut kencan, hah! Ini? Apa kau gila..! hhhh,, tuhan sebenarnya apa dosaku di kehidupan ku sebelumnya….! Kenapa aku sial sekali…!" keluhnya heboh.

"kau tinggal mengatakan kau ingin berkencan dimana? Melakukan apa? Kau hanya perlu mengatakannya dan aku akan mengabulkanya, baby. Mudah bukan." Kata chanyeol

Baekhyun memandang chanyeol tajam

"mudah kepalamu! Kau tahu kencan impianku buka dengan cara konyol seperti ini, idiot! Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktuku dengan jalan kaki atau naik sepeda. Bukan dengan benda mencolok seperti ini! Kau lupa aku ingin hidup normal, kau ingat normal! Bukan seperti kau yang abnormal!" sembur baekhyun kesal.

Chanyeol menepuk keningnya pelan "astaga,, kau masih saja memikirka kata mengelikan itu,eoh? Bukankah sudah aku katakan aku tak peduli dengan semua hal yang kau sebut kenormalan itu, baby. Bagiku kau itu sempurna baik dengan atau tanpa kekuatan supermu itu."

Baekhyun menatap sengit chanyeol "hhh,,sudahlah. Aku muak denganmu! Sekarang kau tinggal pilih, kau turunkan aku di depan sana atau aku akan lompat dari mobil ini?" tantang baekhyun.

"eh,,?" kaget chanyeol.

"tsskk.. kau terlalu lama!" kata baekhyun lalu melompat turun dari mobil yang sedang melaju pelan itu mudah, mengingat mobil yang sedang mereka kendarai itu adalah mobil cap terbuka jadi dia bisa leluasa meloncat dari sana.

Aksi baekhyun langsung saja jadi sorotan banyak orang.

"waahhh..! kau lihat tadi, wanita itu meloncat dari mobil yang sedang berjalan…! Waahh… dia pasti seorang stunt girl.." kata seorang remaja seumuran baekhyun yang sedang melintasa tak jauh dari mereka.

"kau benar… wah yeoja itu keren sekali…..!" puji yang lainnya.

Baekhyun yang mendengar pujian itu bukannya senang malah jutru merasa sedih karena sekali lagi orang-orang mengetahui ketidak normalannya. "hhh…" keluhnya.

Chanyeol menatap kagum tindakan baekhyun yang cukup ekstrim tadi "hhhh,, aku memang tak salah memilih pendamping. Dia memang istimewa.. benarkan chen.." kata chanyeol mencari dukungan.

"ya, tuan. Tapi apa tidak sebaiknya kita mengawasi nona byun lebih ketat? Dari berita yang saya dapat scorpio sedang mengincar anda tuan." Kata chen. Dari nada bicaranya dia terdengar sedikit kawatir.

"eh,? Benarkah? Apa dia juga sudah mulai di sewa orang untuk mengincarku?" kata chanyeol. Dia tak terlihat takut sedikitpun pada bahaya yang tadi di katakan chen padanya.

"begitulah yang saya dengar tuan. Ah.. sebaiknya cap mobil ini juga segera ditutup saja untuk jaga-jaga." Saran chen.

Chanyeol mengangguk "ah,, baiklah kalau begitu." Jawab chanyeol.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan sambil menendangi kerikil-kerikil kecil yang berserakan di sepanjang jalan ia pulang. Setelah dia berhasil kabur dari chanyeol, dia memutuskan untuk pulang saja karena toh dia tak punya tempat tujuan lain namun sialnya, mobil chanyeol membawa mereka jauh sekali dari rumah baekhyun. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia naik bus atau subway, tapi dia urungkan niatnya karena dia lebih memilih berjalan agar ia bisa sekalian menenangkan otaknya. Baekhyun sudah hampir setengah jalan menuju rumahnya namun tiba-tba seorang pemuda memanggil namanya.

"byun baekhyun?" katanya ragu.

Mendengar namanya di pangil otomatis baekhyun menengok "ne." jawabnya.

Namja yang sedang asik duduk di atas motor sportnya itu tersenyum manis "ahh… ternyata bukan hal yang sulit menemukanmu." Katanya

Kening baekhyun mengkerut bingung "maaf, apa maksud anda?" katanya bingung.

Bukannya menjawab, namja itu justru menyeringai lalu tanpa aba-aba dia melompat dari motornya dan segera menarik tangan baekhyun kebelakang sehingga kini tubuh munggil baekhyun ada di bawah cengkramannya.

"yak! Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan aku…yak!" kata baekhyun sambil berusaha berontak.

"tsskk,, kau cerewet juga rupanya. Baiklah aku terpaksa melakukan ini kalu begitu." Dari balik sakunya dia mengeluarkan sebuah jarum suntuk berisikan obat penenang. Dia langsung menyuntikkanya ke tubuh baekhyun yang seketika itu juga membuat pergerakan baekhyun melemas dan beransur-angsur menghilang.

Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum senang "baiklah, umpan sudah di tangan…sekarang kita tinggal memancing ikannya." Katanya girang.

Chanyeol sedang duduk di kursi kebesarannya saat tiba-tiba sebuah email dari alamat yang tak dia kenali mucul. Dia membukanya dan langsung melotot kesal. "YAK! IGE MWOYA!" teriakknya kesal.

"CHEN!" teriakan dasayat chanyeol membahana di ruangan Park Corp siang itu.

Tak lama nama yang disebut itu mucul, "ya, tuan." Katanya.

"cepat kau lihat ini." Perintahnya. Chen berjalan mendekat dan melihat apa yang chanyeol tunjukan.

"jika kau ingin melihat kekasihmu hidup, temui aku di gedung tua di daerah namsan. Tertanda Scorpio."

Begitulah isi pesan yang ada di laptop chanyeol.

"nona, byun ada di tangan scorpio?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol mengangguk "aaiisshh, orang itu berengsek juga! Aku akan membuat dia menyesal jika dia sampai melukai my baekkie baby.." katanya geram

.

.

Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya bergoncang kenan dan kekiri. Matanya yang masih setengah terpejam membuatnya belum menyadari dimana dia berada saat ini. Saat kesadaran itu akhirnya muncul baekhyun memekik kencang. Bagaimana tidak jika saat ia sadar dia sudah berada di balik boncengan sebuah motor dengan tubuhnya menghadap ke belakang dan tangan terborgol.

"IGE MWOYA!"

"ah, aku sudah sadar ternyata…!" kata namja itu sambil terus menjalankan motornya santai.

"yak! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, hah!" bentak baekhyun.

"hahaha,, kau tak perlu setegang itu, nona cantik. Kau cukup duduk diam dan menunggu saja, ne..!" katanya santai.

"SANTAI KEPALAMU! APA KAU BISA BERSANTAI JIKA KAU ADA DALAM POSISIKU!" kesal baekhyun.

"hahaha,, suaramu kencang juga ternyata. Tenanglah.. sebentar lagi kau akan tahu. Eh,, tapi ngomong-ngomong apa kau tahu kenapa jalanan ini sepi sekali…" gumamnya sendiri.

"ITU KARENA AKU SUDAH MEBLOKIR JALAN INI BODOH!" teriak sebuah suara yang sangat baekhyun kenal

"chanyeol…..!" serunya lega.

"TENANGLAH BABY BAEK,,,, PAHLAWANMU SUDAH DATANG…!"

Scorpio mendecih pelan "tsskk,, pahlawan apa,eoh!"

Baekhyun sedikit bisa bernafas lega saat ia melihat chanyeol muncul di depannya meskipun dia juga heran bagaimana cara namja itu menemukannya. Oh,, kau tak tahu saja baekkie sayang… chanyeol sudah memasang semua jenis alat pengintaian pada tubuhmu tanpa pernah kau sadari. Dia menempelkan sebuah penyadap suara, kamera tersembunyi dan self gps di tempat-tempat yang tak pernah kau sangka.

"JIKA KAU SAMPAI BERANI MELUKAI KEKASIHKU, MATI KAU SCORPIO JELEK!" maki chanyeol kesal.

"HAH! KAU FIKIR AKU TAKUT PADA ANCAMANMU ITU, PARK JELEK!" balas Scorpio.

"TSSKK,, AKU SUDAH MEMPERINGATKANMU…! JADI SEKARANG TERIMALAH INI…!" teriak chanyeol sambil kemudian ia mengambil senjata otomatis laras panjang dan mulai menembaki motor scorpio brutal.

"YAK! TIANG IDIOT! LIHAT-LIHAT KALAU MENEMBAK! APA KAU MAU AKU MATI DISINI!" teriak baekhyun panik.

Mendapat serangan dari chanyeol membuat amarah scorpio tersulut. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan membalas tembakan chanyeol dengan senjata miliknya.

"KAU FIKIR AKU TAKUT PADAMU! RASAKAN PEMBALASANKU!"

"DOR,,DOR,,DOR,,DOR.." silih berganti tembakan saling bersautan dari kedua namja itu. Keadaan ini tentu saja membuat baekhyun panik bukan main karena terkadang scorpio menengok dengan melepas kedua tanganya untuk balas menembaki chanyeol.

"HEI…KALIAN…! BISAKAH KALIAN TURUNKAN AKU DULU BARU KALIAN LANJUTKAN AKSI GILA KALIAN, HAH! AKU TAK MAU MATI SIA-SIA GARA-GARA KALIAN!"pekik baekhyun

"TENANG SAJA BABY,, AKU AKAN SEGERA MEMBESKANMU." Seru chanyeol.

Scorpio melihat chanyeol begitu melindungi baekhyun sehingga membuat sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya. Dia membalikkan lagi badannya, namun alih-alih menembak chanyeol dia justru menodongkan pistolnya kekepala baekhyun.

"HAI, PARK JELEK! JIKA KAU TAK INGIN AKU MELUBANGI KEPALA KEKASIHMU INI, LETAKKAN SENJATAMU!"

Chanyeol mendelik marah tapi ia terlihat menghembusakan nafasnya kesal "hh,,, baiklah, aku akan melepaskannya. Tapi kau lepaskan dulu, kekasihku." Katanya.

"HAH.. ITU URUSANKU, JELEK! Sekarang kau hanya perlu mengikuti kata kataku."

Melihat focus scorpio yang sedang goyah, baekhyun langsung mendang tangan scorpio kencang sehingga pistol yang ada di tangannya lepas.

"YAK! YEOJA BODOH! APA YANG KAU LAKUAKN, HAH!" makinya pada baekhyun

Chanyeol terlihat menyunggingkan senyum miringnya "HAI BODOH! SATUHAL YANG KAU TAK TAHU TENNAG KEKASIHKU! DIA BUKAN YEOJA BODOH YANG AKAN MENERIMA SAJA PERLAKUANMU PADANYA. SEKARANG RASAKAN INI!"

DOR….DOR….DOR….!

Tiga buah tembakan mengarah langsung pada roda motor sport itu sehingga membuat laju motor mahal itu tak beraturan. Baekhyun yang sadar akan bahaya langsung melompat turun meskipun dia juga sedikit ragu.

Scorpio juga mengikuti apa yang baekhyun lakukan. Beruntung dia mengikuti baekhyun, karena telat sedikit saja dia akan bernasib sama dengan motornya yang hancur menabrak dinding pembatas jalan.

"DUUAARR!" tak berselang lama motor itu meledak dan terbakar.

Baekhyun dan scorpio hanya bisa melongo sambil menatap miris motor mahalnya yang terbakar. Tak lama chanyeol datang menghampiri mereka. Dia turun dari mobilnya lalu menghampiri baekhyun yang terduduk di aspal sambil terbengong.

Chanyeol menyentuh wajah baekhyun lmbut. "gwaenchana, baby…." Katanya lembut.

Baekhyun yang sedang mode shock akut hanya bisa mengangguk dan menatap chanyeol diam. Dia membantu baekhyun melapskan borgolnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lega. "hhh,, syukurlah…. Sekarang kau bisa berdiri?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk singkat lalu mencoba berdiri namun nyatanya ia tak bisa. Kakinya terlalalu lemas. "eh,, ada apa denganku?" monolog baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu meraih tangan baekhyun untuk membantunya berdiri. "tenanglah….semuanya sudah selesai." Kaya chanyeol sambil tersenyum sangat lembut.

Menatap wajah lembut chanyeol membuat baekhyun langsung memeluk tubuh tinggi itu sebagai pelampiasan.

"dasar tiang listrik idiot…! Apa kau tahu aku takut sekali tadi…" rengek baekhyun sambil mulai menangis.

"hikks,, hiks,,, hikss,,,,tadi menyeramkan seklai,,, hikks,,hikkss,,," baekhyun terisak dalam pelukan chanyeol.

Chanyeol menepuk pelan punggung baekhyun "ne,ne, aku tahu. Maafkan aku, ne,," kata chanyeol sambil membelai lembut rambut baekhyun.

"sekarang semua sudah selesai, kau tak perlu takut ne..?" kata chanyeol sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih mengecup kedua mata basah baekhyun.

"maaf sudah membuatmu takut.." katanya sambil sekali lagi menciumi mata baekhyun.

"kenapa di saat seperti ini tiang bodoh ini bisa jadi namja yang lembut seperti ini? Kalau begini aku kan tidak bisa melawan..?" batin baekhyun.

Chanyeol menakup wajah mungil baekhyun "jangan menangis,ne. aku tak ingin mata cantik ini mengeluarkan air mata. Aku hanya ingin mata indah ini mengeluarkan binar-binar cerah dan penuh semangat khas seorang byun baekhyun yang aku cintai." Katanya.

Kemudian tanpa peringatan, chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir baekhyun. Dia melumat benda kenyal mengoda itu bergantian. Entah baekhyun yang sedang tak waras atau memang otaknya sedang rusak pasca kejadian penculikan itu sebab dia tidak melawan. Baekhyun justru menikmati setiap lumatan lembut yang chanyeol lakukan pada bibirnya bahkan tangan baekhyun mengalung keleher chanyeol. Dia meremas pelan rambut chanyeol untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Hati chanyeol girang bukan kepalang saat merasakan respon positif dari baekhyun.

Dia makin memperdalam ciumannya bahkan tanpa sungkan dia memeluk erat dan sedikit mengangkat tubuh mungil baekhyun sehingga kini tubuh itu menempel erat padanya.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumanya namun bukannya melepaskan secara benar, dia justru beralih menuju leher baekhyun. Dia menyesap kuat leher putih itu lembut.

"nngghh,,,," erangan baekhyun membuat chanyeol makin melayang. Apa lagi remasan lembut baekhyun di rambutnya yang makin membuat namja muda lagi kaya itu bersorak.

Setelah yakin telah menyelesaikan misinya chanyeol menyudahi cumbuannya pada tubuh baekhyun. Dia mendongak dan menatap wajah merah baekhyun yang menggemaskan.

"aku mencintaimu, baby…" katanya lalu tersenyum lembut, sangat lembut.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menunduk dan terus menunduk menahan malu. Bahkan selama perjalanan pulang dia masih saja menunduk. Dia berani bersumpah jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang sekarang.

"baby,, sudah sampai." Kata chanyeol memecah keheningan mereka.

"ah,, ne..aku turun disini." Kata baekhyun lalu buru-buru turun dari mobil chanyeol tanpa memandang namja itu sedikitpun.

Melihat baekhyun yang terburu-buru turun sambil terus menunduk malu membuat chanyeol tertawa sendiri.

"hihihi,, dia lucu kan chen?" kata chanyeol pada pengawal setianya.

Chen mengangguk "ne, kurasa nona byun malu tuan. Tapi kalau difikir-fikir semua orang pasti akan malu jika mengalami hal yang nona alami. Beruntung anda sudah memblokir jalan jadi tak ada banyak orang yang tahu adegan panas anda."

"hihii,, kau benar,, ahh.. tapi apa peduliku,chen! Yang penting sekarang aku bahagia karena akhirnya baby baek bisa membuka hatinya untukku." Katanya.

Chen mengulum senyumnya "saya senang jika anda bahagia tuan." Kata chen

Baekhyun langsung lari masuk ke kamarnya tanpa menyapa semua orang yang ada dirumah. Kejadian ini tentu saja membuat keluarganya kaget namun sekian detik kemudian mereka mengendikan bahu mereka cuek, toh baekhyun memang sering pulang dengan keadaan seperti itu.

"tsskk,, kenapa lagi nenek gendut itu,,?" keluh adiknya daehyun.

"jangan menghina eonimu sendiri, byun daehyun!" nasehat ibunya.

Daehyun sekali lagi mengendikkan bahunya "ya, ya.." lalu melanjutkan acara main pspnya.

Di kamar baekhyun terduduk lemas di atas ranjangnya. Dia bahkan mengacak frustasi rambut panjangnya. "aarrghh….! Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?" katanya.

Dia berdiri dan menghadap kaca yang tepat ada di depannya. Dia menatap pantulan dirinya dari kaca itu. Baekhyun memegangi bibirnya. Matanya nyaris keluar saat ia melihat sesuatu di lehernya. Dia mengangkat rambutnya tinggi untuk meyakinkannya.

"IGE MWOYA!" teriaknya saat ia melihat sebuah kiss mark tercetak manis di leher putihnya.

TBC

Hehehee…! Gimana? Seru gak?

Masih mau tahu lanjutan cerita cinta pasangan kocak kita ini?

Kalau iya…ya repiu,ne..!

Sampai jmpa di cap depan See ya… ^_^

Sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE : FLOWER IN A STORM

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

GENRE : COMEDY ROMANTIC

LENGTH : CHANYEOLAPTERED

MAIN CAST :

Park Chanyeolanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

And the others….

ALWAYS GS…..

DISCLAIMERS

Semua cast yang ada disini adalah milih tuhan, keluarga dan diri mereka. Aku Cuma minjem nama-nama mareka aja.

NO SIDERS, ARAACHANYEOLI!

IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, SO DON'T READ IT!

IT'S SIMPLE RIGHT..?

Cerita awal ff ini dari sebuah komik yang aku lupa siapa yang ngarang, yang aku inget cuma judulnya aja. Tapi tetep ceritanya aku modifikasi sesuai ama imajinasi aku sendiri.

Di kamar baekhyun terduduk lemas di atas ranjangnya. Dia bahkan mengacak frustasi rambut panjangnya. "aarrghh….! Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?" katanya.

Dia berdiri dan menghadap kaca yang tepat ada di depannya. Dia menatap pantulan dirinya dari kaca itu. Baekhyun memegangi bibirnya. Matanya nyaris keluar saat ia melihat sesuatu di lehernya. Dia mengangkat rambutnya tinggi untuk meyakinkannya.

"IGE MWOYA!" teriaknya saat ia melihat sebuah kiss mark tercetak manis di leher putihnya.

.

.

.

Part four begin…..

Musim gugur sudah tiba. Inilah saat yang paling banyak di tunggu oleh semua warga korea karena dalam musim ini akan ada sebuah perayaan yaitu hari raya chuseok. saat chuseok tiba suasana korea selalu ramai dengan banyak festival seru seperti pesta kembang api, perayaan di televisi dan lain sebagainya. Hari ini layaknya hari thanks giving yang biasa orang amerika rayakan. Kesempatan itu juga sering di gunakan para keluarga untuk saling berkunjung satu sama lainnya.

Baekhyun sedang duduk melamun di kursinya saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangan memeluknya dari belakang.

"selamat siang baby baek?" bisiknya di telinga baekhyun.

Hal ini langsung membuat baekhyun berjingkat kaget "yak! Kenapa kau suka sekali datang dengan tiba-tiba tiang jelek!" bentak baekhyun.

Yang dimarahi bukanya marah justru hanya terlihat nyengir ala kuda, "heheheh,, habis aku merindukanmu sih.." jawab chanyeol bodoh.

"tsskk,, dasar!" dumalnya.

"oh iya, baby. Bukankah besok adalah hari libur?" Tanya chanyeol

"ne, memang apa urusanmu?" jawabnya ketus.

"eum,, buka apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang mencoba berfikir kira-kira tempat mana saja yang bisa kita kunjungi untuk menghabiskan masa liburan itu ya…?" monolog chanyeol.

"ada Maldives, Paris,, amerika juga terdengar menarik..ah.. atau kau mau mencoba berpetualang di afrika, baby?" kata chanyeol semangat

Baekhyun mendelik pada chanyeol "hhh.. kemana? liburan?.. siapa yang mau liburan denganmu,eoh?" sembur baekhyun.

"tsskk, memang kalau tidak menghabiskannya denganku, kau akan menghabiskannya dengan siapa?" Tanya chanyeol menyelidik

"itu urusanku, tiang! Lagi pula apa urusannya denganmu aku akan menghabsikannya bagaimana dan dengan siapa!" jawab baekhyun ketus

"tsskk, kenapa kau masih terus saja galak padaku, baby… aku kan hanya ingin bertanya…" kata chanyeol sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

Baekhyun mendadak merasa tak enak sudah berkata begitu keras pada chanyeol. "tsskk,, makanya berhenti mengikutiku kesana-kemari, kau membuatku pusing."

"kenapa aku harus pergi darimu? aku lebih memilih kau marahi sepanjang hari dari pada harus menjauhimu." Jawab chanyeol ngotot.

"hhh,, terserah kau sajalah, tiang!" pasrah baekhyun akhirnya.

Bel tanda pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, seluruh siswa sekolah baekhyun dan chanyeol juga sudah berebut menuju pintu keluar. Baekhyun berjalan perlahan sambil di temani chanyeol.

"jadi, maukah kau memberi tahu aku, akan kemana kau liburan ini, baby?" Tanya chanyeol masih mencoba.

Jengah dengan pertanyaan chanyeol yang nyaris serupa akhirnya membuat baekhyun menyerah. "baiklah,baiklah.. akan aku katakan. Nanti malam, aku akan pergi ke acara desa. Yah semacam festival tahunan begitulah."

Mata chanyeol berbinar terang "wah,,? Benarkah…? Apa di desa ini masih ada festival seperti itu?" Tanya chanyeol antusias.

Baekhyun mengangguk "tentu, di daerah sini kami masih memegang tradisi. Saat chuseok kami masih mengadakan festival saat malam. Ada pasar malam, pesta kembang api, lampion-lampion lucu dan masih banyak lagi." Cerita baekhyun.

"wah,, terdengar menarik. Baiklah sudah aku putuskan aku akan menghabiskan liburanku untuk mengunjugi festival desa saja." Seru chanyeol.

"MWO?"

.

.

Seperti janji chanyeol siang tadi, malamnya dia sudah stand by di rumah baekhyun untuk menunggu istri cantiknya itu keluar dari kamarnya.

"kenapa baekhyun lama sekali ya?" kata nyonya baek..

"hhh, sekeras apapun dia berdandan wajahnya akan tetap begitu-begitu saja." Olok adik baekhyun.

"plaak!" nyonya baek menggeplak kepala putranya itu keras "sudah omma katakan padamu  
! berhenti mengolok nonnamu, byun daehyun!" tegasnya.

Daehyun terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal "yak! Appo omma. Aku kan hanya berkata jujur. Bebek gen….."daehyun tak bisa melanjutka kata-katanya saat ia melihat sosok baekhyun yang sedang berjalan pelan menuruni tangga.

"yeoppo.." gumam chanyeol saat ia melihat penampilan baekhyun sekarang.

Yeoja mungil itu keluar dengan sebuah hanbok cantik berwarna hijau terang dengan aksen hiasan kecil di depannya. Rambutnya yang biasanya terurai, digelung keatas layaknya yeoja-yeoja zaman joseon dulu. Tak lupa di sematkan sebuah penghias rambut cantik sebagai pelengkap.

"anak omma cantik sekali,eoh…." Puji ibunya bangga.

Baekhyun hanya terlihat tersipu malu melihat semua orang nampak begitu terkejut saat melihatnya "gomawo omma.." katanya pelan.

"apa ini benar-benar kau bebek gendut" tegas daehyun.

"plaakk!" dengan tak elitnya satu pukulan lagi mendarat manis di atas kepala daehyun. Namun pelakunya kali ini bukannlah sang ibu, melainkan sang kakak byun baekhyun.

"yak! Kalian berdua suka sekali memukul kepalaku,eoh! Bagaimana kalau aku nanti jadi bodoh! Tssskk.." kesalnya.

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya asal. "itu deritamu, anak kecil."katanya lalu berjalan meninggalkan daehyun yang masih asik mengumpatinya.

"kau mau tetap disini atau pergi, tiang!" kata baekhyun sedikit keras yang langsung membuat chanyeol sadar dari lamunannya. "ah,, aku ikut baby.." pekiknya.

"omma, daehyunie aku pamit…" kata chanyeol lalu mengikuti baekhyun yang sudah melangkah duluan.

Baekhyun dan chanyeol berjalan berdampingan menyusuri jalanan desa yang sudah berhiaskan kerlap-kerlip lampu dan lampion-lampion cantik sebagai dekorasinya.

"kenapa kau lebih memilih berjalan, baby? Bukankah akan lebih cepat jika kita naik mobil?" Tanya chanyeol

"memang, tapi kita tak akan bisa menikmati keindahan ini." Katanya sambil tersenyum cantik.

Chanyeol mengulum senyumnya. "ah,, kurasa kau benar…hhhh jalan-jalan malam di desa ini enak juga. Tak kalah dengan Camp Elyse's di paris." Kata chanyeol

Baekhyun mengangguk "kurasa kau benar, tiang." Jawab baekhyun.

"ckrek.."

Baekhyun menoleh "kau memotretku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk "ne,, kau cantik sekali baby. Jadi aku ingin mengabadikannya." Katanya

"tcih,, kau berelebihan sekali, tiang..!" jawab baekhyun

"eh? Kenapa? Menurutku semua moment bahagia itu harus kita abadikan karena mungkin saja sedetik lagi semuanya akan berubah. Aku hanya ingin menikmati keindahan dan kebahagian itu sebanyak mungkin sebelum semuanya hilang.." katanya

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol dalam,"kenapa orang ini bisa berbicara sebaik ini? tumben" batinnya.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan tanpa ada pertengkaran dan teriakan-teriakan histeris yang biasa terdengar. hal ini boleh di katakan suatu kemajuan yang sangat pesat dalam hubungan mereka.

Setelah sekitar sepuluh menit berjalan. Mereka sampai disebuah tempat yang berhiaskan kelap-kelip lampu yang sangat indah. Well, meskipun ini hanya festival desa namun suasana meriah tetap bisa kita rasakan.

"aku ingin main sepuasnya…" pekik baekhyun senang. Yeoja lincah itu mulai melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menyusuri padatnya pasar malam itu. Chanyeol dengan setia menemani baekhyun kesana kemari. Ternyata selain ada permainan tradisioal ada juga beberapa permainan modern, seperti tembak-tembakan dan lempar bola.

"baby,, kau mau itu?" tunjuk chanyeol pada sebuah boneka teddy bear besar yang duduk manis di sebuah stand.

Baekhyun menganguk "eum,," katanya samba tersenyum lucu.

"baiklah, tunggulah sebentar, akan aku berikan benda itu untukmu." Kata chanyeol.

Dia mendatangi stand tembak yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. "ahjussi…. Berapa aku harus membayar untuk sekali tembak?" Tanya chanyeol pada penjaga stand

"lima ratus won." Jawab paman itu.

"ah, baiklah. Aku ambil dua ne," katanya

Paman itu mengangguk.

"eum, kalau aku ingin mengambil boneka besar itu bagaimana caranya paman?" Tanya chanyeol lagi.

"oh, kau harus bisa menembak semua objek itu tanpa meleset. Jika kau berhasil maka benda itu milikmu." Jelasnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk paham "ah, baiklah aku mengerti paman." Katanya

"baiklah, bisa kita mulai sekarang?" Tanya paman itu

Chanyeol mengangguk.

Tak lama keluarlah beberapa target berbentuk bebek lucu yang saling berjejer. Chanyeol memulai aksinya. Di tembakinya satu-persatu bebek-bebek itu tepat di tengah.

"dor..dor..dor.." begitu terus sampai ke objek terakhir. Begitu mudah chanyeol menembak semuanya. Kontan saja aksinya ini membuat banyak orang berdecak kagum.

"wah,, oppa pandai sekali" puji yeoja kecil yang berdiri di samping chanyeol

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. "benarkah?" tanyanya.

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk lagi "eung.. oppa kau jjang!" pujinya sambil menunjukan senyum mansinya sekali lagi.

Chanyeol menggusak lembut kepala anak kecil itu "gomawo…" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Tak lama paman penjaga satand mendatangi mereka sambil membawa boneka besar incaran chanyeol tadi. "kau hebat anak muda." Pujinya

"ah,, mungkin aku hanya sedang beruntung ahjussi, lagi pula aku melakuakannya ini demi istiku, dia sangat menginginkan benda ini tadi, makanya aku berusaha mengambilnya." Kata chanyeol

"wah,, kau sudah punya istri,. Sayang sekali.." gumam serang yeoja.

"baby,, lihatlah aku berhasil mendapatkanya.." pekik chanyeol girang sambil melambai-lambaikan bonekah yang berhasil ia dapatkan.

"untukmu.." kata chanyeol

Baekhyun tersenyum manis "ah,, gomawo.." katanya.

Pemandangan ini membuat beberapa orang memandang mereka iri. "aigoo.. mereka serasi sekali, suaminya tampan dan lihatlah istrinya cantik sekali…" puji seorang ibu yang membawa putri kecilnya.

"iya,, padahal mereka masih sangat muda tapi mereka sudah berkomiten sejauh itu. Aku salut pada mereka.." timpal yang lainya.

Satu demi satu pujian mengalir untuk mereka tanpa mereka sadari. Malam ini baekhyun tampak sangat gembira jadi dia tak lagi menunjukan wajah kesal dan ketusnya pada chanyeol. Hal ini tentu saja membuatnya senang.

"setelah ini kau mau kemana?" Tanya chanyeol pada baekhyun yang sedang duduk di kursi taman sambil mengipasi wajahnya.

"hh,, molla,, aku lelah sekali.." katanya jujur.

"eh? Kau lelah? Mau pulang sekarang?" Tanya chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggelemg "aniyo,, aku masih ingin menjelajani tempat ini lagi. Istirahat sebentar saja sudah cukup." Jawabnya.

Chanyeol menganguk paham "ah, baiklah kalau begitu, kau tunggu disini sebentar ne. aku akan membelikan minman untukmu."

Saat chanyeol sudah berdiri baekhyun menahan tangannya " kau yakin akan pergi sendiri?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "tapi biasanya kau akan menyuruh pengawal-pengawalmu itu yang melakukannya. Oh iya ngomomg-ngomong kemana mereka semua? Kenapa mereka tak terlihat di sekitarmu?" Tanya baekhyun heran karena biasanya seorang Park Chanyeol akan selalu di kerubungi pengawal-pengawal itu dimanapun dia berada. Atau paling tidak ada chen di sekitarnya. Tapi entah kenapa kali ini lain. Dia sendirian.

"ah, itu. Mereka ada." Jawab chanyeol

Kening baekhyun mengkeut "dimana?aku tak melihatnya." Jawab baekhyun polos.

"aku memerintahkan pada mereka untuk menyamar agar kau tak merasa terganggu baby, aku tahu kau mungkin tak akan merasa nyaman jika kemana-mana diikuti mereka." Jelas chanyeol.

Baekhyun menganguk "ah.. iya juga, ya." Gumamnya.

"baiklah, aku pergi cari minum dulu,ne." kata chanyeol sebelum melesat membelah kerumunan orang-orang.

Setelah chanyeol pergi, baekhyun yang merasa lelah melepas sepatunya. Ia melihat kakinya sedikit lecet karena memang sepatu tradisional yang ia gunakan kali ini sedikit sempit.

"aakkh,, perih juga.." keluhnya.

Tanpa ia sadari chanyeol sudah ada disana waktu ia merintih "baby, ada apa dengan kakimu?" Tanya chanyeol panik."

"ah, ini hanya lecet. Bukan masalah besar." Jawab baekhyun enteng.

"besar atau kecil itu tetap saja masalah baby..aiishh,, kau ini.." kataya lalu tanpa aba-aba ia menggendong baekhyun ala bridal style menuju sebuah tempat yang lebih sepi. Chanyeol ingin melihat sendiri bagaimana luka baekhyun.

"yak! Turunkan aku tiang!" teriak baekhyun.

"sudah diam, aku hanya ingin melihat dan mengobati lukamu saja." Katanya yang sukses membuat baekhyun diam.

Mereka memilih duduk di sebuah kuil yang tak jauh dari sana. "nah.. duduklah. Aku akan menggambil kotak obat." Kata chanyeol sebelum sekali lagi menghilang.

Tak berselang lama, chanyeol sudah kembali dengan sekotak penuh peralatan p3k. "darimana dia mendapatkannya,eoh?" batin baekhyun.

Chanyeol menundukan badanya di depan baekhyun. Dia menaikkan kaki baekhyun diatas pahanya dan mulai membersihkan luka lecet itu dengan alcohol.

"ssstt,,," rintih baekhyun.

"perih?" Tanya chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"aku akan pelan-pelan. Maaf kalau masih sakit…" kata chanyeol lembut.

Wajah baekhyun memerah saat merasakan perhatian chanyeol padanya. Dia merasa chanyeol sangat berbeda malam ini. Chanyeol yang ia kenal bukan seperti ini. Chanyeol yang ia kenal adalah pribadi yang menyebalkan dan selalu menyobongkan diri. Tapi lain cerita saat ini. Atau mungkin memang baekhyun saja yang tak tahu kalau di balik sikap menyebalkannya itu chanyeol punya sisi manis seperti ini? Entahlah…

"cha.. sudah selsai.." kata chanyeol saat ia sudah menempelkan plester di atas luka baekhyun.

"gomawo.." kata baekhyun

Chanyeol terseyum lagi "ne,, baby." Katanya lalu duduk di samping baekhyun.

"kau tahu baby, malam ini adalah malam paling indah menurutku."

"hh,,kau mulai lagi." Kata baekhyun jengah.

"kau tak percaya,eoh?"

"…." Baekhyun diam

"mungkin kau tak akan percaya jika aku mengatakanya karena kau belum terlalu mengenalku. Tapi aku jujur. Aku memang sangat senang. Apa lagi bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Membuat kenangan-kenangan yang akan terus akan aku ingat sampai akhir hidupku." Katanya lagi

"tsskk,, kau mengataknya seperti kau mau mati saja.." kata baekhyun sambil tertawa

"hahahah,, benarkah? Tapi tahukah kau baby. Aku pernah mendengar sebuah pepatah kuno di jepang yang berbunyi "hana ni arashi, sayonara dake ga jinsei da"artinya kejadian buruk bisa terjadi saat kita bahagia, dan hidup hanyalah untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Kita tak akan pernah tahu nasib kita akan seperti apa sedetik kedepan. Maka dari itu aku tak pernah menyembunyikan perasaanku karena aku beranggapan bahwa selama aku bisa mengatakannya sekarang maka aku akan mengatakannya karena aku tak ingin menyesal sebab siapa tahu semenit lagi aku akan mati." Jawab chanyeol panjang.

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut mendengar kata-kata sebijak itu keluar dari mulut chanyeol. "hhh, tumben sekali ada kata-kata bermutu yang keluar dari mulutmu, tiang." Kata baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya dengan senyumannya.

"duar,,,duar…duar…" tak berselang lama bunyi letusan kembang api mulai terdengar.

"wah..! pesta kembang apinya sudah mulai." Pekik baekhyun senang.

"kau ingin melihatnya?" tanya chanyeol

Baekhyun tentu saja mengangguk "eung.. itu yang aku tunggu."

"baiklah ayo kesana.."kata chanyeol lalu mengulurkan tangan panjangnya kedepan baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyambutnya dengan senang. Baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan tiba-tiba sebuah tembakan menghentikan langkah mereka.

"kalian terlihat senang sekali,eoh?" kata seseorang yang bertengger di atas pohon.

Chanyeol mengertakkan giginya geram "mau apa lagi kau scorpio? Mau mengincar nyawaku lagi?"

Namja yang di panggil scorpio iu tergelak "hahahah. Tentu saja, park! Kau fikir mau apa lagi aku kesini? Berkencan denganmu?" jawabnya.

"lebih baik kau menyingkir, sebelum aku mencabut nyawamu!" ancam chanyeol

"hhoho,, aku takut sekali, park!"

"DOR.. .." tiga buah tembakan mengarah pada baekhyun dan chanyeol. Beruntung keduanya memiliki reflek yang baik jadi mereka bisa menghindar meski mereka harus terpisah.

"wah,, kalian kompak juga,eoh? Tapi kali ini aku tak akan gagal membunuhmu park!" katanya yakin.

"hhh? Membunuhku? Kau harus berlatih seribu kali lebih keras untuk melakukanya, tuan pembunuh bodoh!" tantangnya.

Scorpio menyeringai "hhaa.. benarkah, mari kita buktikan, siapa yang akan tertawa belakangan!" serunya sebelum melompat turun dari pohon."

"CHEN!" teriah chanyeol.

Tak lama chen muncul dari balik semak "selamatkan baekhyun. pastikan dia aman atau gajimu akan aku potong!" ancam chanyeol.

Chen mengangguk paham lalu menarik baekhyun pergi dari sana.

"yak,, lepas..chen! jika aku pergi siapa yang akan membantu chanyeol?" kata baekhyun sambil terus berusaha berontak

"tuan akan baik-baik saja nona. Sebaiknya anda menyingkir dulu. Ini semua demi keamanan anda nona." Kata chen berusaha membujuk baekhyun untuk pergi dari area berbahaya.

Kembali ke chanyeol dan scorpio.

"kurasa jika kau memang ingin di anggap sebagi orang yang mampu menghadapiku kita harus bertarung dengan adil." Kata chanyeol.

"adil? Maksudmu? Tangan kosong?" Tanya scorpio.

Chanyeol mengangguk "ya." Jawabnya singkat.

"baiklah, aku penuhi tantanganmu park. Baiklah ayo kita mulai."

Scorpio langsung menerjang tubuh chanyeol dan mulai memukulinya. Chanyeol sempat terpukul beberapa kali karena sempat kurang siap namun setelah itu dia mulai bisa mengimbangi permainan scorpio. Oh, jangan remehkan seorang Park Chanyeol. Meskipun di terlihat sangat konyol dan cenderung idiot dia bukanlah seorang namja sembarangan. Dia adalah pemegang sabuk hitam taekwodo dan kendo. Jadi urusan tendang menendang bukan hal yang asing baginya. Namun kita juga tak bisa menganggap remeh seornag scorpio. Namanya sebagai seorang pembunuh handal sering malang melintag di dunia gelap. Dia terkenal sangat pandai dan suka menggunakan cara unik untuk menjatuhkan buruannya.

Kedua namja itu mulai tersengah-engah kelelahan. "hhh,,hh,,park bodoh ini hebat juga." Kata scorpio sambil berusaha menata nafasnya.

"hhh,, hhh,, jika terus begini aku bisa habis.." batin chanyeol.

Tanpa chanyeol duga scorpio bangkit begitu cepat dan langsung memukul chanyeol tepat di ulu hatinya. Chanyeol tersungkur jatuh dan menabrak pohon besar di belakangnya. Dia memegangi dadanya yang terasa remuk. "uhuk.. .." sambil terbatuk dia berusah untuk berdiri lagi.

"hhh..kau sudah lihat kan park, kau tak lebih hebat dariku.." sombongnya.

"…" chanyeol hanya diam. Sungguh rasa sakit di dadanya seolah meremas paru-parunya sehingga membuatnya kesulitan untuk bernafas.

Scorpio mengeluarkan sebuah senjata kecil dari balik bajunya. Dia mengokangnya sebentar lalu mengarahkan pistolnya kearah chanyeol. " ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia, park!"

"hh,, apa aku memang akan mati disini? Jika benar tuhan, aku mohon izinkan aku untuk melihat baekhyun sekali lagi.."

Baru saja scorpio hendak menekan pelatuknya tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara lantang.

"BERHENTI…!" baekhyun muncul di depan chanyeol untuk mengehentikan scorpio.

"baby,, kenapa kau disini.." panik chanyeol.

"hohohoo,,, melodrama yang menarik.. well! Aku rasa membunuhmu juga menyenangkan."

Entah dari mana datangnya kekuatan itu, chanyeol tiba-tiba berdiri setelah sempat terkapar. "berani kau menyentuh seujung rambutnya, aku pastikan kau akan menyesal." Desis chanyeol mengerikan.

"wow! Kau sudah bisa berdiri lagi,eoh? Mengejutkan. Rupanya kekasihmu ini banyak berpengaruh padamu." Katanya.

"baiklah kalau begitu, park! Sasaranku sekarang adalah….!" Alih-alih mengarahkan pistolnya kearah chanyeol, scorpio kini justru mengarahkan senjata itu kearah baekhyun.

"doooor..!" sebuah tembakan meluncur manis dari pistol canggih milihk scorpio.

Melihat baekhyun dalam bahaya chanyeol lansung berlari dan menjadikan tubuhnya tameng di depan baekhyun. Jadilah tubuhnya yang tertembak.

Baekhyun shock..

"chanyeol…chanyeol…! Pekiknya panik.

"tuan!tuan!" chen datang lengkap dengan segerombol anak buah chanyeol lainya. Dia segera meringkus scorpio dan membawa namja itu entah kemana.

"chanyeol..chanyeol… apa yang kau lakukan..! dasar tiang listrik idiot! Hikss,hiks,,, chanyeol.."baekhyun mendekap tubuh tinggi itu dalam pelukannya. Cairan merah kental sudah mengotori bajunya, tapi ia tak peduli. Satu-satunya hal yang ada di fikirannya saat ini hanya chanyeol, chanyeol dan chanyeol.

Chanyeol meraih wajah baekhyun lalu mengelus pipi putih itu lembut "jangan menangis…" katanya masih dengan senyuman.

"hiks,, hiks,, kenapa kau melakuan hal bodoh itu, hah! Kenapa.? Kenapa kau selalu saja melakuakn hal-hal bdoh.. hikss,,hikss,hikss,," jerit baekhyun

"hh, karena aku mencintaimu, baby."

"lebih baik kulitku yang tertembus peluru dari pada aku membayangkan ada orang yang melukai ujung kukumu." Kata chanyeol pelan nyaris berbisik.

"hiks,, hisk,,dasar bodoh!.. hiks,, chanyeol, kau memang bodoh!" jerit baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol tersenyum "aku tahu, dan aku tidak menyesal menjadi orang bodoh selama itu bisa membuatmu bahagia.." katanya.

"hikkss,, hikss, berhenti bicara bodoh!" baekhyun mendekap tubuh chanyeol makin dalam. Dia menagis sejadinya di atas kepala chanyeol.

"cepat bawa chanyeol kerumah sakit! Chen..! chen..!" teriak baekhyun panic

"ya, nona."

"chanyeol tertembak, cepat siapkan helicopter. Dia harus segera di bawa ke rumah sakit!"

Chen mengangguk lalu menghilang lagi.

"kumohon kau bertahankah.. yeollie.." kata baekhyun

"yeolie,, nama yang lucu.. aku senang mendengarnya.." kata chanyeol sambil tersenyum kecil.

Tak lama helikopter datang. Beberapa orang langsung mengangkut tubuh chanyeol kedalam. Baekhyun ikut masuk setelahnya.

"baby.." pangil chanyeol pada baekhyun yang masih betah memeluknya.

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol lembut "wae?"

"ani… aku hanya terlalu bahagia. Aku bahagia bisa menghabiskan malam ini bersama mu… " Katanya lalu menutup matanya.

"chanyeol..chanyeol..hikss,, park chanyeol buka matamu! siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur! Yak.. hisk,, hiskk… hikss,,," baekhyun mulai berteriak sambil menangis terisak.

"jangan mati kumohon jangan mati.. chanyeol.." katanya lagi.

"aku bahkan belum sempat menyampaikan perasaanku padamu.." batin baekhyun

"kubilang buka matamu… chanyeol.. ini perintah! Hikss,,hikss…" baekhyun memeluk erat tubuh chanyeol sambil terus terisak. "hikss,, hiks,, kau jahat sekali.. kenapa kau pergis seperti ini. Dasar kau tiang bodoh,,, idiot..!" pekiknya marah.

"yak! baby… aku sakit begini, kau masih saja mengumpatiku.." tiba-tiba chanyeol membuka lagi matanya.

Baekhyun yang kaget reflex langsung melepas pelukannya dan berganti menatap bingung chanyeol "kk,,kkkaaau?" katanya gagap

"aku tak akan mati semudah itu baby.. aiigoo.. kau ini berlebihan sekali.." katanya sambil membenarkan duduknya.

"tt,,tapi kau.. kau tadi tertembak?" katanya baekhyun

"tsskk,, tertembak? Hah! Nonsen! Lihatlah ini, aku selalu memakai jas anti peluru yang di desain khusus untuku. Peluru jenis apapun tak akan kuat menembusnya." Katanya bangga.

"lalu darah itu?"

"darah? Aku tidak berdarah. Coba kau jilat itu bukan darah baby, itu hanya saos yang sengaja aku letakkan disana. Tenanglah aku tak akan mati secepat itu, apa lagi dengan cara seperti itu." Kata chanyeol enteng

"TENANG! KAU BILANG TENANG HAH! BAGAIMANA JIKA TADI ITU YANG DI TEBUS BUKAN TUBUHMU TAPI KEPALAMU, HAH!" jerit baekhyun histeris.

"APA KAU TAHU SEBERAPA TAKUTNYA AKU SAAT AKU MELIHAT KAU TERTEMBAK! APA KAU PUAS MELIHATKU HAMPIR MATI KETAKUAN!" jeritnya lagi.

"hiskk,,hiks,, kau jahat.. kau jahat…" kata baekhyun sesenggukan.

Tak ingin melihat orang yang ia cintai menangis chanyeol langsung mendekap tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapanya. "mianhe.." lirihnya.

baekhyun menanggis didalam dekapan hangat chanyeol. "hikss….hiskk..hks.. dasar idiot! Tiang listrik bodoh!" umpatnya sambil memukuli dada chanyeol.

"ne, ne..aku tahu… kau bisa terus memukuliku jika itu bisa membuatm puas." Kata chanyeol lembut sambul terus mengelus sayang punggung baekhyun.

Tak lama helicopter itu berhenti disebuah gedung tinggi. "kita sudah sampai tuan." Kata chen.

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu menggendong baekhyun yang tertidur dalam dekapannya. Rupanya mengis dalam jangka waktu yang lama membuat seorang byun baekhyun jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan. Dia membawa baekhyun masuk kedalam rumahnya. Dia membaringkan tubuh mungil itu keatas ranjang besar super mewahnya. Selagi baekhyun tidur, chanyeol putuskan untuk mandi dan mengganti bajunya.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Saat membuka matanya pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat tempat yang sangat asing menrurutnya dan dia sangat yakin juga bahwa ini bukan kamarnya. "aku dimana?"

"cklek.." pintun kamar mandi terbuka menampakkan chanyeol yang segar sehabis mandi. Dan sudah berganti baju dengan celana pendek dna kaos longgar.

"eh? Kau sudah bangun?"

"dimana ini" Tanya baekhyun.

"rumahku. Tadi kau tidur, jadi aku bawa saja kau kemari." Jawab chanyeol.

"aku mau pulang.."

"wae? Sudah disini saja. menginap saja dulu. Laipula ini sudah terlalu larut." Saran chanyeol.

"…" baekhyun diam.

"kau marah?" Tanya chanyeol.

"….." baekhyun masih betah dalam diamnya.

Chanyeol mendekati baekhyun. Dia duduk di samping baekhyun. Dia meraih tangan baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat. "maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud begitu tadi..." Katanya

"hiks,, hikss,," lagi-lagi isakan kecil terdengar dari bibir baekhyun.

"ssstt,, uljima,, baby.. jangan menangis. Kau membuat hatiku sakit jika kau menangis.."

"kenapa kau jahay padaku? Kenapa kau melakukan itu.. tak tahukah kau tiang idiot! kau membuatku hampir terkena serangan jantung tadi. Melihatmu tertembak, apa lagi demi melindungiku! kau tahu rasanya aku mau mati saja, hiskk, hikkss,, kenapa kau selalu berbuat sesukamu. Kenapa kau selalu mengacaukan hatiku. Kenpahhmmpp…" chanyeol membungkam bibir mungil baekhyun dengan ciumannya.

Dia melumat bibir tipis menggoda itu bergantian. Ciuman chanyeol begitu lembut dan menenagkan sehingga membuat semua rasa cemas dan gundah di hati baekhyun menguap begitu saja. Baekhyun yang mulai terbuai mengalungkan tangannya ke leher chanyeol dan mulai meremas pelan rambut kecoklatan itu intens. Lumatan-lumatan manis itu kian lama kian liar dan menuntut. Keduanya Nampak tak ingin mengalah satu sama lain. Bahkan kini tubuh chanyeol sudah beralih diatas tubuh mungil baekhyun. Tubuh kekarnya menindih dan mengunci pergerakan baekhyun. Ciuman itu makin liar…makin panas.

"eunngh.. mmppcpkcpkcpk…" lenguh baekhyun saat lidah panjang chanyeol mulai menggodanya.

Chanyeol melanjutkan aksinya dengan semangat. Dia terus berusaha mengajak lidah baekhyun berperang dengan miliknya. "eeunngghhh…" desah baekhyun saat dengan sengaja chanyeol menggigit kecil bibirnya.

Chanyeol mengalihkan sasarannya ke ceruk leher baekhyun yang sangat menggodanya. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di sudut sempit itu dan mulai menjilat dan mengecup area sensitive itu seduktif.

"eeuunnghh…" lenguh baekhyun pelan. Ia meremas kuat rambut chanyeol untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang chanyeol berikan pada tubuhnya.

Erangan tertahan baekhyun tak ubahnya nyanyian penyemangat bagi chanyeol. Ia makin bersemangat mengerjai spot yang ia klaim sebagai area favoritnya muali saat ini. Ia mengecup kuat leher putih itu sehingga kini muncul bercak kemerahan yang ia yakin tak akan mudah hilang dalam beberapa hari kedepan.

Chanyeol mulai membuka hanbok baekhyun satu persatu mulai dari atasan luarnya, lalu rok bawahnya. Sehingga kini baekhyun hanya menggunakan kain putih tipis yang menjadi pakaian dalam dari hanboknya.

Tanpa mengehentikan cumbuannya pada leher baekhyun, tangan chanyeol terus bergerak untuk melucuti pakaian baekhyun satu persatu sehingga kini yeoja mungil itu nyaris topless di hadapan chanyeol.

Dengan lembut chanyeol meremas payudara baekhyun yang langsung membuat sang pemilik mendesah "eeuungghhh,," desah baekhyun sambil menggigit bibirnya. Ia tak mau suara nista it sampai terdengar.

"jangan di tahan baby,, keluarkan saja. Suaramu indah…" kata chanyeol sambil kembali mengerjai leher dan payudara baekhyun.

"eunngghh.. yeolie.. asshh.."

Chanyeol menurunkan ciumannya keatas belahan dada baekhyun. Sekali lagi ia menciptakan sebuah tanda kepemilikan di atas gundukan payudara baekhyun yang masih tertutub bra.

Apa yang baru saja chanyeol lakukan tentu saja membuat baekhyun menggelinjang tak karuan. Dia bahkan tak sadar bahwa kini tubuhnya sudah memiliki banyak tanda serupa. Saat ini yang baekhyun rasakan hanyalah bahagia bukan terpaksa karena sadar atau tidak ia menyukai cumbuan chanyoel pada tubuhnya.

Ia menjambak rambut chanyeol keras saat pemuda tampan itu dengan sengaja meremas lagi payudaranya

"aarrggh,, yeolie..eeuunngghh…" desahnya nikmat.

Tangan chanyeol mulai bergerilya kebalik pungung baekhyun untuk mencari pengait branya. Tangan chanyeol bersentuhan langsung dengan pungung polos baekhyun sehingga menimbulkan getaran-gearan kecil pada tubuh baekhyun. Dan saat itulah baekhyun mulai sadar bahwa mereka bermain terlalu jauh. Dia menyentuh dada chanyeol untuk mengehentikan namja muda itu menyentuhnya lebih jauh.

"hhh.. gemanhehhh…" katanya terengah.

Chanyeol yang juga sempat terbuai rupanya juga mulai sadar. Dia menyudahi acara cumbuannya.

"mmhh.." chanyeol melepas ciumannya di bibir baekhyun dan beralih untuk mencium kening baekhyun lembut.

Baekhyun memjamkan matanya saat bibir chanyeol mengecup keningnya. Ia menyukai sensasi yang ditimbulkannya. Tenang dan damai.

"saranghae…" ucap chanyeol lembut.

Wajah baekhyun memerah sempurna saat ia mendengar kata-kata mesra yang chanyeol ucapkan untuknya. Meskipun ini bukan kali pertama namun kali ini ia merasa hatinya menghangat.

Baekhyun diam.

Chanyeol mengambil baju baekhyun dan membantu yeoja mungil itu memakai lagi baju yang sempat menghilang dari tempatnya. Setelah baekhyun sudah kembali berpenampilan utuh Chanyeol berniat berdiri untuk membiarkan baekhyun istirahat namun tangan baekhyun menghentikanya. "yeollie…" gumamnya.

Chanyeol berbalik menatapnya. "ne.."

"tidurlah disini.." cicit baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil lalu kembali duduk. "baiklah…" Katanya sebelum naik keatas ranjang dan memeluk tubuh ramping baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

"jaljayo, baby.." katanya.

Baekhyun mendongak lalu mencium kilat bibir chanyeol. "jaljayo." Balasnya sambil menahan malu.

Gimana udah puas belum ama chanbaek momentnya?

Aku harap udah ya.. soalnya in sudah lebih dari 4000 kata nih..

Gikil gak tuh , kawan!

Well, bagi yang udah baca di harap repiuannya ne. kalu repiuannya gak banyak updatenya bakalan molor!

See ya…

Sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE : FLOWER IN A STORM

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

GENRE : COMEDY ROMANTIC

LENGTH : CHANYEOLAPTERED

MAIN CAST :

Park Chanyeolanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

And the others….

ALWAYS GS…..

DISCLAIMERS

Semua cast yang ada disini adalah milih tuhan, keluarga dan diri mereka. Aku Cuma minjem nama-nama mareka aja.

NO SIDERS, ARAACHI!

IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, SO DON'T READ IT!

IT'S SIMPLE RIGHT..?

long time no see readerdeul...! kalian rindu padaku..?

hahahha mian aku updatenya lama abis yang repiu turun sih, semangat nulis aku jadi turun deh..!

kalo kalian masih mau ini cerita aku lanjuti ya repiu dong! terutama buat para silent reader yang kian hari kian bejibun aja..1 please kasih tunjuk dong eksistensi kalain biar gak kaya setan gitu. bisa dirasain tapi gak ada wujud!

buat yang dah repiu, semoga chap ini memuaskan...! ^^!

Chanyeol mengambil baju baekhyun dan membantu yeoja mungil itu memakai lagi baju yang sempat menghilang dari tempatnya. Setelah baekhyun sudah kembali berpenampilan utuh Chanyeol berniat berdiri untuk membiarkan baekhyun istirahat namun tangan baekhyun menghentikanya. "yeollie…" gumamnya.

Chanyeol berbalik menatapnya. "ne.."

"tidurlah disini.." cicit baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil lalu kembali duduk. "baiklah…" Katanya sebelum naik keatas ranjang dan memeluk tubuh ramping baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

"jaljayo, baby.." katanya.

Baekhyun mendongak lalu mencium kilat bibir chanyeol. "jaljayo." Balasnya sambil menahan malu.

.

.

.

Part five begin…

Pagi harinya chanyeol baru mengantar baekhyun pulang tapi sebelumnya chanyeol sudah meminta izin lebih dulu pada orang tua malam saat baekhyun tertidur agar mereka tidak cemas.

"sebenarnya kita bisa berangkat bersama baby. Kenapa kau harus pulang dulu baru berangkat lagi,eoh? Bukankah itu membuang waktu?" Tanya chanyeol panjang

"hhhh…. Bukankah aku harus mengganti bajuku dengan seragam sekolah dulu baru aku bisa berangkat,eoh? Apa kau fikir aku akan berangkat dengan hanbok ini? Dasar tiang bodoh!" jawab baekhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"aaishsh,, jadi itu asalahnya! Apa kau fikir aku tak bisa memberimu seragam baru? Kau lupa aku ini Park Chanyeol yang hebat!" balas Chanyeol.

Sekali lagi baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya "hhh.. orang ini ternyata tak pernah berubah! Aaihsss.. sudahlah jangan banyak bicara. Aku turun sekarang sebelum aku makin terlambat masuk sekolah." Jawab baekhyun lalu turun dari mobil chanyeol dan bergegas masuk rumahnya.

"yak! baby! Berangkat bersama saja! aku akan menunggumu!" teriak chanyeol

"shiro! Kau berangkat saja dulu..!" tolak abekhyun.

"wae..? sudahlah kita berangkat bersama saja!"

Baekhyun berbalik lalu menatap chanyeol sengit. "berangkat sekarang atau aku akan menghajarmu, tiang!" ancamnya serius.

Melihat aura mematikan baekhyun, akhirnya membuat nyali chanyeol surut. "aahh, baiklah.. baiklah.. aku akan pergi lebih dulu. Sampai jumpa baby.. sampaikan salamku pada abeoji dan eommoni, ne.." katanya sebelum menutup kaca mobilnya.

"tsskk.." decih baekhyun lalu masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"ayo chen."

.

.

.

Baekhyun memandang jengah guru yang ada di depan kelasnya. Tak sedikitpun pelajaran yang sedang ia jelaskan masuk ke otaknya karena di dalam otakknya dia sedang sibuk memikirkan kejadian semalam. Otaknya yang sudah kembali normal mulai berfikir, bagaimana bisa dia bisa begitu pasrah saat chanyeol mencumbunya. Bahkan kalau dia tak segera sadar mungkin mereka akan melakukan hal yang lebih jauh. Bulu kuduk baekhyun mendadak merinding membayangkannya.

"aaaiisshh,,, pabbo yeoja..!" rutuknya sambil memukuli pelan kepalnya.

"yak! byun baekhyun! Kenapa kau memukuli kepalamu,eoh? Kau sakit?" tegur gurnya.

"eh? Eum,, an,,aniyo songsaenim..hehhe.. aku hanya sedang mencoba mengingat sesuatu tapi aku tak bisa.. makanya aku, hehhehe.." cengirnya bodoh.

Gurunya menggelengkan kepalnya "banyaklah membaca, karena menurut penelitian orang yang banyak membaca daya ingatnya akan meningkat."

"ah, ne songsaenim…" jawab baekhyun.

Baekhyun memandang bangku yang ada di sebelahnya. Disana adalah tempat chanyeol bisaa duduk sambil memandanginya. "kemana tiang listrik itu? Bukankah dia sudah berangkat lebih dulu dariku? Kenapa sekarang dia tak ada disini?" monolognya.

Jam tanda pelajaran terakhir berbunyi. Artinya jam sekolah sudah usai namun batang hidung seorang Park chanyeol tak juga terlihat dimanapun.

"aaisshh… sebenarnya dia pergi kemana,eoh!" kesal baekhyun sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

Baru dia akan melangkah keluar pintu gerbang sekolahnya saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangan melingkar dipinggangnya.

"kau mencariku, baby.."

Baekhyun hafal benar dengan nada suara ini. "yak! ige mwoya! Lepas bodoh!"

"wae? Apa kau tak merindukanku, baby.." imbuhnya.

"lepaskan tanganmu, atau kupatahkan lenganmu,tiang!" ancam baekhyun

"heheh,, arra.. arra."

Baekhyun menatap sengit namja tampan nan tinggi itu kesal. "apa yang kau lakukan disini,eoh? Sekarang sudah jam pulang? Kenapa kau malah baru muncul?"

"aahh,, jadi kau menungguku, baby..?"

"hhh..! mwo? Menunggu? Apa kau bilang, aku menunggumu! Yak..! memangnya siapa yang menunggumu!" sembur baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat respon baekhyun. "hihihi,, kau makin cantik jika kau sedang kesal baby.. aku makin mencintaimu.. aahh,, eotoke,,?" serunya heboh.

"tsskk…! Dasar tiang listrik idot! apa otakmu itu sudah tak berfungsi,eoh! Aaiisshh… bicara terlalu lama denganmu membuatku pusing. Sudah sana minggir aku mau pulang." Baekhyun melangkah pergi meninggalkan chanyeol.

"eh..? chankaman baby.." cegah chanyeol sambil memegangi lengan baekhyun.

"yak! Wae..? lepas..! aku mau pulang bodoh." Kata baekhyun sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkaraman tangan chanyeol dilengannya.

"kau tak usah pulang, baby. Aku tadi sudah meminta izin pada eomma dan abeoji untuk mengajakmu ke Slovakia sore ini.

"MWORAGO! apa kau bilang? SLOVAKIA? Yak! Kenapa kau selalu saja melakukan hal-hal aneh, tiang! Lagipula siapa juga yang ingin ikut denganmu!"

"tsskk,, sudahlah baby, kau turuti saja mauku. Lagipula kau juga tak bisa menolak karena orangtuamu juga sudah mengizinkan. Bukankah kita sudah menjadi suami istri?"

"hhhaaahh! bocah ini! Apa kepalamu baru saja terbentur,eoh! Siapa yang kau sebut istri, huh! Aaiiisshhh.. aku bisa gila kalau kau terus mengatakan hal gila itu, tiang bodoh!" baekhyun memegangi kepalanya yang mendadak berat karena kesal.

Tak ingin menunggu lama akhirnya chanyeol segera menarik saja baekhyun kedalam mobilnya.

"yak! Lepas..!" kata baekhyun sambil berusaha berontak.

"diam baby,, atau kucium disini!" ancam chanyeol yang langsung membuat baekhyun berhenti berontak.

"nah.. begini kan lebih baik!" kata chanyeol senang.

Sepanjang perjalanan baekhyun hanya diam sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu begitu baby, taukah kau, kau terlihat sangat manis. Aku tak yakin aku tak akan menciummu.." godanya.

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol sengit. "tsskk….!" Decihnya sambil bersedekap kesal.

Mobil mereka berjalan menuju sebuah pangkalan haelikopter milik chanyeol. Dari sana mereka langsung melesat menuju seoul namun di tiba-tiba halicopter mereka mendarat di kesebuah gedung sebelumnya. "eh? Kenapa kita kemari,eoh? Bukankah katamu kita akan ke Slovakia?" heran baekhyun.

"memang, tapi apa kau fikir kita akan berangkat kesana tanpa membawa baju ganti? Apa kau mau sepanjang hari hanya memakai baju seragammu itu,eoh?" jawab chanyeol.

"ahh,,, iya juga." Gumamnya.

Tak berapa lama setelah mendarat, chanyeol menyeret bakhyun kedalam gedung yang ternyata adalah sebuah departemen store milik chanyeol. Kontan saja mereka langsung menjadi pusat perhatian. Oh ayolah? Dikota ini siapa yang tak mangenal Park Chanyeol pewaris tungga Park grup yang kekayaanya tak bisa di hitung dengan angka? Apa lagi sekarang dia terlihat sednag menggandeng seorang gadis di sampingnya, tentu saja ini adalm kejadian langka. Tapa memperhatiakan sekeliling chanyeol mengajak baekhyun menuju kesebuah butik mewah yang ada di sana.

"selamat datang tuan.." sapa seorang pelayan sopan saat melihat chanyeol memasuki toko.

"ah, siang. Tolong carikan baju yang cocok untuknya." Kata chanyeol.

"eh?"

"haruskah aku mengulanginya lagi?" jawab chanyeol.

"Eum, aniyanhamnida sajangninm,, algaesimnida sajangnim…."

"baby,, kau ikut nona itu ne.." kata chanyeol pada baekhyun yang masih dalam mode linglung.

"ah..? mwo? Kau bilang apa tadi?"

Bukannya menjawab chanyeol justru mendorong tubuh baekhyun untuk membuat yeoja mungil nan cantik itu mengikuti pelayan yang tadi ada didepannya.

"sudah, kau jalan saja di belakang nona itu, arra."

Meski sempat bingung akhirnya dia ikuti juga perintah chanyeol.

Cukup lama juga baekhyun menghilang. Sambil menunggu chanyeol memilih duduk sambil mengechek jadwalnya didalam ipad miliknya. Dia duduk tepat di depan tempat ganti jadi dia bisa menlihat semua baju-baju yang dipilihkan untuk baekhyun.

"Ssrraaakk.,…" terdengar suara tirai terbuka. Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya. Dia melihat baekhyun muncul dari balik tirai dengan sebuah gaun berpotongan sederhana berwarna biru sepanjang lutut. Aksen renda yang ada di atas dadanya membuat tampilan baekhyun makin terlihat manis.

"aaaiigoo,, kyoptaaa…" serunya heboh.

"ttsskk,,, apanya yang cantik! baju ini tak cocok untukku tiang! bolehkan aku mengambil kaos dan celana pendek saja?" keluh baekhyun.

Chanyeol tentus aja menggeleng "aniyo! Siapa yang mengatakan kau tak pantas pakai gaun itu! kau sungguh cantik menggunakannya baby! Aiigoo,, kau cantik sekali..!" jawab chanyeol

Mendengar pujian chanyeol mau tak mau baekhyun malu juga. "tsskk, geojimal..!" elakknya.

"aniyo! Neo jeongmal kyeoppta, baby-ya..! nona aku ambil yang itu. Coba kau carikan lagi yang lain." Perintahnya.

"yak! Park chanyeol! Apa maksudmu dengan yang lainnya,eoh!" seru bakhyun.

"sudah tak usah banyak protes! Lakuakn saja.! Cepoat nona, carikan baju yang lain untuk istriku!"

Pelayan itu mengangguk "ne, algaesimnida, sajangnim." Jawab nona itu patuh lalu menutup tirai itu sekali lagi.

"waahh,, dia memang sangat cantik..!astaga jantungku bahkan sampai berdetak begini kencang.." monolog chanyeol heboh.

Tak berapa lama terdengar tirai terbuka. Muncullah sosok cantik baekhyun dengan sebuah gaun cantik berwarna putih berpotongan sedikit sexy. Gaun itu kira-kira hanya beberapa senti dari pangkal paha baekhyun sehingga membuat paha putih mulus miliknya terskpos sempurna. Tak berhenti sampai disitu, gaun itu juga terlihat menempel sempurna pada tubuh baekhyun sehingga membuat setiap lekukan indah tubuh itu tercetak sempurna apa lagi pinggulnya. Aaiihh,, terlihat begitu menggoda.. chanyeol sampai harus meneguk ludahnya susah.

"glek…"

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun tanpa berkedip. "bb,,baby.." gagapnya.

Bakhyun terlihat sedikit risih melihat tatapan aneh chanyeol padanya "wae? Aku terlihat aneh kan! Aiaisshh! Sudah aku katakan ak.."

"a,,aaaniyo.. bukan begitu. Kau terlihat luar biasa cantik dengan gaun itu baby.. astaga! Aku beruntung sekali memilikimu baby…"

Baekhyun memutar matanya bosan. "aaiisshh,, bisakah kau hentikan ocehan gilamu, tiang!"

"sajangnim, benar nona. Anda memang sangat cantik." Jawab pelayan yang dari tadi menemaninya.

"tuh, kan baby! Aku tak pernah berkata bohong padamu. Kau memang cantik!" kata chanyeol bangga.

"aaiish,," pipi bakhyun sudah memerah sekarang.

"ah,, kurasa aku cocok dengan pilihanmu, nona tapi sayang aku tak punya banyak waktu lagi. Jadi bisakah kau memilihka kira-kira sepuluh baju lain?"

"mwo? Sepuluh? Apa kau sudah tak waras, tiang!" seru baekhyun kaget.

"baik, sajangnim." Kata nona itu lalu mundur untuk mulai mencarikan baju untuk baekhyun.

"ah,, dan satu lagi carikan juga pakaian dalam untuknya!" imbuh chanyeol.

"YAK! PARK CHANYEOL! MATI KAU! APA YANG KAU KATAKAN BARUSAN, HAH!" teriak baekhyun kesal. Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakn hal seperti itu ditempat umum begini,eoh?

"wae? Aku bicara benarkan? Apa kau mau pergi tanpa pakai pakaian dalam?" kata chanyeol enteng

Ingin rasanya baekhyun menggelamkan dirinya kesungai han saking malunya.

"aaiishh,, tiang itu benar-benar cari mati!" rutukya geram. Baekhyun bisa saja menghajar chanyeol disini tapi dia ingat, mereka sedang ada di tempat umum. Belum lagi sejak tadi banyak sekali yang memperhatikan mereka.

Tak berapa lama nona itu kembali lagi dengan sebuah koper berwarna hijau. "semua yang anda butuhkan ada didalam sini nona." Katanya

"mwo? Apa semuanya gaun? Aaishh..?" keluhnya.

"wae? Kau tak suka gaun?" kata chanyeol

Baekhyun menatao chanyeol gemas "bukankah sudah aku katakan padamu, aku lebih suka memakai celana pendek dan kaos longgar! Aaaiisshh,, aku bisa gila…!"rutuknya.

"aahh, begitu baiklah..ayo ikut aku." Katanya chanyeol lalu sekali lagi menarik baekhyun mengikutinya. Mereka melanjutkan langkahnya kesebuah butik pakaian kasual yang menyediakan baju-baju yang baekhyun inginkan.

"cha.. ini kan yang kau mau? Ambillah" katanya.

"eh? Maksudmu..?" Tanya baekhyun bodoh.

"bukankah kau suka pakai baju kasual? Ambilah yang kau suka, arra."

Meski ragu baekhyun mengagguk dan mulai mencari baju untuknya. Dia memngambil beberapa potong kaos dan celana jins pendek dan panjang. Dia juga menggambil jaket tak lupa sebuah sneaker hijau yang ia lihat ada di samping jaket yang ia suka. Setelah merasa cukup ia menghampiri chanyeol yang sedang asik menatap ipadnya.

"sudah…" cicitnya.

Chanyeol menddongak lalu tersenyum ramah kearahnya. "benarkah? Ah baiklah. Nona tolong masukkan semua barang ini kedalam koper itu." Perintah chanyeol pada seorang pelayang muda yang sejak tadi mengikuti baekhyun.

"ne, algaesimnida sajangnim." Katanya mengerti kemudian mulai memasukkan baju-baju baekhyun kedalam koper.

"nah, semuanya sudah selesai. Sekarang ayo kita berangkat." Kata chanyeol lalu meraih tangan mungil baekhyun dan menggandengnya kembali menuju helipad yang ada di atas gedung.

"kau menyuruhku membawa baju, tapi aku tak melihatmu membawa milikmu?" kata bakehyun heran

"ah,, itu masalah mudah baby, aku sudah menyuruh anak buahku menyiapkannya. Barangnya sudah ada didalam jet yang akan membawa kita." Kata chanyeol enteng.

Tak lama helicopter mereka kembali terbang menuju landasan jet pribadi milik chanyeol. Tak membuang waktu mereka segera menaiki jet mewah keluaran terbatas itu untuk mengejar waktu. Mereka menghabiskan sekitar delapan jam penerbangan sebelum akhirnya mereka sampai. Setelah mendarat, mereka sudah ditunggu sebuah mobil mewah yang akan langsung mengantarkan mereka ketempat tujuan.

"eum,, sebenarnya untuk apa kita datang kemari,huh?" kata baekhyun

"ah? Memangnya aku belum memberitahumu, baby?"

Baekhyun mendecih "tskk,, kalau aku sudah tahu, untuk apa aku bertanya?"

"hhehehe,, iya juga. Jadi begini. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku mendapat sebuah undangan dari temanku. Dia akan menikah besok" Jawab chanyeol

"jadi kita datang kemari untuk pesta pernikahan temanmu?"

Chanyeol mengagguk "ne, meski kami tak terlalu dekat tapi kurasa tak masalah aku memenuhi undangannya. Lagipula kesempatan ini bisa aku jadikan momen untuk memperkanalkanmu pada dunia." Jawab chanyeol.

"tsskk,, memperkanalkan pada siapa? Huh.. kau pasti sudah gila!" kata baekhyun malas.

Setelah sekian lama menaikki mobil tanpa baekhyun tau tujuannya, mobil itu berhenti di depan sebuah kastil cantik bergaya gothic yang sangat menawan. Bagunan klasik yang masih terlihat sangat terawat itu sungguh sudah membuah seorang byun baekhyun menggaga saking terpesonanya.

"waahh! Ini benar-benar indah..!" pujinya.

"kau suka?" Tanya chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. "jeongmal jeohayo!" pekiknya girang.

"ah, baiklah kalau begitu, lain kali aku akan membelikanmu satu buah yang seperti ini. Aku rasa di itali ada yang sedang menjual kastilnya.." gumam chanyeol asal.

Baekhyun otomatis menengok kearah chanyeol "MWORAGO? kk,, kkau mau membeli yang seprti ini?" ulangnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk "eung, karena aku lihat aku menyukainya maka aku akan membelikan yang seperti ini satu untukmu, kau suka?"

"tsskk! Apa setiap kali aku mengatakan suka kau akan membelikannya untukku!" kata baekhyun kesal

"tentu saja. Bahkan jika kau ingin membeli pulau Maldives aku akan membelinya untukmu." Jawab chanyeol ringan

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kesal "aaaiisshh! kau fikir aku gadis macam apa yang begitu mudah meminta sesuatu pada namja, eoh!" teriak baekhyun.

"memang apa salahnya meminta sesuatu pada kekasih sendiri, eoh?" jawab chanyeol tak kalah sengit.

"yak, neo!"

"hhh! Can you stop it! Your voices are disturbing me!" kata sebuah suara tiba-tiba.

Sontak saja setelah mendengarnya, chanyeol dan baekhyun berhenti berdebat. Mereka menengok dan melihat seseorang tengah duduk nyaman diatas kuda putihnya.

"waahh…? Apa ini pageran berkuda putih yang bisaa ada di dalam dongeng..?" kata baekhyun bodoh saat melihat sosok tampan diatas kuda itu.

"ah,,, maaf. Apa kabar kris..! lama tak jumpa." Kata chanyeol senang.

Sosok tampan yang dipanggil kris itu turun dari atas kudanya.

"long time no see, chan! Apa kabarmu" katanya sambil memeluk chanyeol. Melihat kris begitu fasih berbicara korea membaut baekhyun heran.

"eh? Kau bisa bahasa korea?"

Kris menoleh kearah baekhyun. Dia tersenyum manis lalu mengambil tangan kanan baekhyun dan mengecup punggung tangan itu sekilas. "tentu saja, nona cantik." Katanya sambil menatap mata baekhyun intens. Oh demi tuhan baehyun hampir tak bisa bernafas sekarang. Tatapan mata itu begitu dalam .

"aaiisshh, tampannya..!

TBC

Hhaihaaaii…! Jumpa lagi dengan saya! Apa kalian rindu padaku?

Menurut kalian apa baekkie bakalan pindah ke lain hati tau dia tetap ama chanyeol?

Apa yang bakalan terjadi dengan mereka di Slovakia?

Dan kira-kira siapa yang nikah? Eeuummm? #mikir keras

Hahhah,,, easy guy….! Belanda masih jauh!

Lanjutan ceritanya ada di next chap okaaaii!

Jadi see yaaa….!

Sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE : FLOWER IN A STORM

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

GENRE : COMEDY ROMANTIC

LENGTH : CHANYEOLAPTERED

MAIN CAST :

Park Chanyeolanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

And the others….

ALWAYS GS…..

DISCLAIMERS

Semua cast yang ada disini adalah milih tuhan, keluarga dan diri mereka. Aku Cuma minjem nama-nama mareka aja.

NO SIDERS, ARAACHI!

IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, SO DON'T READ IT!

IT'S SIMPLE RIGHT..?

Kris menoleh kearah baekhyun. Dia tersenyum manis lalu mengambil tangan kanan baekhyun dan mengecup punggung tangan itu sekilas. "tentu saja, nona cantik." Katanya sambil menatap mata baekhyun intens. Oh demi tuhan baekhyun hampir tak bisa bernafas sekarang. Tatapan mata itu begitu dalam .

"aaiisshh, tampannya..!

.

.

.

"selamat datang di rumahku, nona cantik." Kata kris pelan.

Chanyeol menarik tubuh baekhyun agar kekasihnya itu tak lama-lama berdekatan dengan kris, temannya itu. Cemburu,eoh?

"ah, baiklah mari kita masuk."

Kris memandu chanyeol dan baekhyun masuk kedalam istana megahnya. Baekhyun sekali lagi harus terbengong bodoh saat melihat interior dalam rumah kris. Aksen barat kalsik yang elegan sangat menarik matanya untuk selalu melihat kesegala arah. Setelah mengadakan tour singkat sambil berkeliling, tujuan akhir mereka berakhir di depan sebuah kamar berpintu kayu oak.

"ini kamar untukmu princess.." kata kris lembut pada baekhyun.

"oh..? benarkah?" baekhyun terlihat begitu senang saat melihat kedalam kamar yang telah disiapkan untuknya.

"waaahh,, ini indah.." pujinya.

"terima kasih."

"jadi ini kamar kami?" kata chanyeol.

"kami? Ulang kris

"ya, bukankah ini kamarku dan baekhyun?" jawab chanyeol.

"ah? Tapi maaf ini hanya kamar untuk baekhyun. Kamarmu ada disebelah sana." Jawab kris

"oh! Ayolah kris! Dia kekasihku… aku tak mau pisah kamar dengannya." Tolak chanyeol.

"tidak! Kau harus pisah kamar!" kata kris tak kalah ngotot

"tidak mau!"

"harus!

"tidak!

"harus!"

Melihat dua namja bertinggi tak normal itu bertengkar membuat telinga baekhyun pengang.

"YAK! BERHENTI BERDEBAT!" teriak baekhyun lantang yang langsung membuat keduanya diam.

"biarkan aku yang memilih." Jawabnya.

Kedua namja itu terdiam sambil harap-harap cemas.

"aku memilih untuk tidur sendiri." Katanya yang langsung membuat chanyeol mendecih kesal.

"tapi baby…" rengek chanyeol.

"sudahlah.."putus baekhyun.

"bagus sekali.. baiklah. Selamat istirahat kalau begitu." Kata kris sumringah.

"terima kasih.." katabaekhyun berusaha sopan.

Kris membalikkan badannya sekali lagi "eum,, Sebelum tidur aku sarankan kau nyalakan lilin aroma terapy itu. Dengan itu tidurmu akan lebih nyenyak.

"bb..benarkah..?"

"ya.." jawab kris singkat.

"baiklah selamat istirahat kalau begitu." Kris pergi meniggalkan kamar bakhyun. Di dalam masih ada chanyeol yang betah bersedikap kesal sambil duduk di kursi di dekat ranjang baekhyun.

"wae? Kenapa wajahmu begitu?" Tanya baekhyun

"masih bertanya? Aku kesal padamu baby." Jawab chanyeol.

"eh? Kenapa?"

"habis kau memilih berpisah kamar denganku sih!"

Baekhyun memutar maatanya bosan "jadi aku harus memilih tidur denganmu dalam satu kamar? Begitu maksudmu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk "tentu saja!"

"kau fikir aku gadis macam apa,eoh? Kita belum resmi menikah jadi aku tak mau sekamar denganmu." Jawab baekhyun

"tapi kan kita pernah tidur bersama.." rengek chanyeol

Wajah baekhyun memerah mengingat kejadian itu. "ttsskk,, itu dulu. Pokoknya sekarang aku tak mau!" katanya lalu buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya.

"baby…" rengeknya.

"tidak, tiang!"

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "baiklah aku mau kita pisah kamar tapi ada stu syarat!"

"eh? Maksudmu?"

Chanyeol menarik tubuh baekhyun sehingga tubuh mungil itu kini duduk manis diatas pangkuannya.

"aku mau ini.." kata chanyeol lalu mencium bibir mungil baekhyun tanpa aba-aba. Dia melumat belahan lembut itu mesra dan sesekali menyesapnya lembut sehingga membuat sang pemilik melenguh pelan.

"eenngghh…" baekhyun tanpa sadar mengalungkan tangannya ke leher chanyeol dan meremas pelan rambut coklat kehitaman chanyeol.

Ciuman panas itu terus berlangsung dalam waktu yang lama sampai-sampai mereka tak tahu bahwa ada sepasang mata tajam yang mengawasi semua kegiatan mereka.

"hhh.. menyebalkan! Kita lihat saja park, sebentar lagi gadis itu akan jadi milikku."

Kembali kepasangan kita. Keduanya ternyata masih asik saling memagut. Bahkan kini tubuh baekhyun sudah menempel sempurna pada tubuh chanyeol setelah pemuda tampan itu mendudukkan tubuh baekhyun menghadapnya. Dengan begini dia begitu leluasa menjamah tubuh sexy kekasihnya itu intes. Bahkan dengan sengaja ia mengukir beberapa kiss mark di leher putih baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa paru-parunya hampir meledak. Dia mengetuk pelan dada chanyeol untuk mengingatkannya. Chanyeol yang mengerti memilih melepaskan bibir indah itu meski sebenarnya enggan

"mmmhh.."

Dia menyatukan keningnya dengan milik baekhyun "kau milikku…" katanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "hhh,, kau tidurlah..hh,,hhm.." kata baekhyun sambil menata nafasnya.

"aku tahu, kau juga ne. jangan tidur terlalu malam. Ingat besok kita harus menghadiri pesta." Ingat chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. "baiklah.. sudah sana.." katanya.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh ramping baekhyun dari atas pangkaunya. Sebelum pergi, sekali lagi ia mengecup singkat bibir baekhyun "jaljayo.." katanya

"ne, jaljayo…" balas baekhyun.

Setelah chanyeol pergi, baekhyun memilih mandi sebelum ia tidur. Setelah merasa lebih segar ia segera memakai sebuah gaun tidur cantik yang ada di dalam kopernya. Sebuah gaun merah muda berbahan sutra menjadi bajunya untuk malam ini. Meski sempat merasa baju ini terlalu berlebihan tapi toh ia tak punya pilihan bukan?

Dia merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang tapi tiba-tiba ia kembali berdiri. "ah,, katanya aku harus menyalakan ini kan?" dia menyalakan sebuah lilin aromatherapy yang tadi kris tujukan padanya.

"hhmmm,, harum sekali"

Setelah itu ia kembali melompat keatas ranjangnya dan mulai memejamkan matanya meski jam masih menujukan pukul sepuluh malam. Tapi mengingat ia baru saja menghabiskan berjam-jam waktunya untuk duduk di pesawat tidur jam segini oke lah. Tak lama baekhyun pun mulai tertidur.

Baekhyun terbangun di tengah tidurnya. Karena merasa sedikit haus dia memilih untuk minum namun dia kaget karena sekujur tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. Bahkan untuk mengeluarkan suarapun dia tak bisa. Ia lebih kaget lagi saat melihat sesosok tubuh yang ada diatas tubuhnya.

"hallo cantik.." katanya.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan mengendap-endap di tengah gelap. Ia tak ingin kelakuanya ini diketahui orang, bisa-bisa ia disangka pencuri.

"tidur tanpa baby baek? Oh… jangan sampai.." batinya.

Dia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar baekhyun. Dia langsung membuka pintu itu tanpa kesusahan namun saat ia masuk ia disuguhkan oleh pemandangan yang mengerikan. Dia melihat seseorang tengah naik diatas tubuh kekasihnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" teriak chanyeol lantang.

"oh.. hai teman!" kata sosok itu santai.

"singkirkan tubuhmu dari kekasihku, kris!" desis chanyeol mengerikan.

"oh? Haruskah? Tapi coba kita Tanya apa kekasihmu ini keberatan aku menyentuhnya?" kata kris lalu mengankat tubuh lemas baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

"kau lihat kan dia saja tak menolak." Katanya

Chanyeol tahu dari tatapan mata baekhyun, gadis itu tak menginginkan tubuhnya disentuh kris tapi anehnya kenapa baekhyun yang nota bene pandai berkelahi terlihat lemas dan pasrah begitu?

"apa yang kau lakukan padanya!"

"apa? Oh ini? Aku hanya membuat tubuhnya lemas."

"kenapa? Kenapa kau melakuaknnya pada kekasihku? Bukankah kau akan menikah besok? Apa aku tak takut calon istrimu tahu hal ini?" kata chanyeol bingung.

"hahaha,, tentu saja tidak! Karena calon istriku itu ya kekasihmu ini." Kata kris enteng

"APA MAKSUD KATA-KATAMU PIRANG!"

"hahah,, tenanglah kawan… aku hanya ingin memberimu pelajaran atas apa yang selama ini kau lakukan padaku." Katanya.

"apa yang telah akau lakukan padamu,hah? Aku merasa tak pernah punya masalah denganmu!" kata chanyeol tak terima.

"hah! Tak usah banyak bicara park! Mulai sekarang kekasihmu ini milikku! Kalian cepat tangkap orang itu!" perintah kris pada anak buahnya yang ternyata sudah menunggu di luar.

Secepat kilat chanyeol diringkus oleh anak buah kris

"yak! Lepaskan aku brengsek!" kata chanyeol sambil berusaha berontak.

Kris terlihat menyeringai menang "kau akan rasakan rasa sakit yang selama ini aku rasakan park!"

"yak! Kuperingatkan kau pirang, jangan sentuh kekasihku!" teriak chanyeol.

Kris tersenyum miring sambil mendekati chanyoel "oh benarkah? Tapi sayangnya gadis yang kau sebut kekasihmu itu dalam beberapa jam kedepan akan menjadi milikku park!" katanya lalu berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan chanyeol.

"kurung dia tepat diatas kamar yang langsung mengarah ke aula tempat aku menikah besok pagi. Aku ingin dia melihat kekasihnya menjadi milikku." Perintah kris pada salah satu pelayan yang mengikutinya.

"saya mengerti, yang mulia." Katanya paham.

"bukankah sakit melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi milkmu dirampas park?" batin kris menang.

Jam sudah menunjuk ke angka 8, tepat jam 9 nanti akan dilangsungkan pernikahan akbar antara pangeran Christopher Willhavitincov atau biasa di pangil kris putra kedua dari dari garis keturunan King Georgiou Willhavitincov dan Princess Lixiang dari china.

Semua persiapan sudah siap tinggal beberapa hal kecil saja yang perlu diperhatikan sekali lagi. Tubuh baekhyun masih sangat lemas namun ia sudah mulai bisa berbicara dan sedikit bergerak.

"kk,,ken,,napa k..kau melakukan ini semua?" kata baekhyun susah payah.

"apa? Memang aku melakukan apa, manis?" kris malam melempar balik sebuah pertanyaan pada baekhyun. Dia sudah siap dengan stelan tuxedo putih dengan sebuah bunga mwar putih cantik yang menghiasinya.

"bukankah.. hh.. . dia..temanmu.."

"teman? Pria brengsek macam dia kau bilang teman? Hhh… kau pasti bercanda." Jawab kris.

"apa maksudmu?" baekhyun menatap kris bingung

"kau tak tahu apa yang telah ia lakukan padaku. Dia terlalu sering meluakaiku. Kau tahu aku dan dia adalah teman sekelas sejak kami kecil. Kami bersekolah di sekolah kerajaan di inggris. aku setiap hari giat belajar demi meraih nilai tertinggi bahkan aku rela begadang semalaman untuk belajar namun aku selalu saja kalah dengan seorang anak berwajah bodoh dan selalu membuat onar macam park Chanyeol sialan itu. Aku selalu saja jadi yang nomer dua. Aku yang belajar siang dan malam harus kalah dari bocah ingusan yang hanya mengandalkan otak jeniusnya ohh. Itu sungguh menjengkelkan. Penderitaanku terus berlangsung sampai kami sekolah menengah, namun tiba-tiba aku mendengar dia pindah ke korea. Aku jadi penasaran apa yang membuatnya meninggalkan sekolah, ternyata setelah aku selidiki dia sedang mengejarmu. Sejak saat itu aku mulai berfikir untuk memanfaatkanmu untuk membuatnya hancur, maka dari itu aku membuat rencana ini. Aku hebat kan?" kata kris bangga.

Baekhyun terlihat tersenyum mengejek kearah kris "hah.. jadi hanya karena itu kau melakukan hal sejauh ini, paduka?" kata baekhyun sarkastik

"apa maksudmu dengan hal ini,hah! Ini semua menyangkut harga diriku sebagai seorang bangsawan. Harga diriku tak menerima segala penghinaan ini." Kata kris kesal

"lalu menurutmu, dengan melakukan ini kau akan merasa impas denganya?" Tanya baekhyun sambil berusaha berdiri di kaki lemasnya.

Kris mengedikkan bahunya asal. "entahlah, tapi satuhal yang aku tahu dia pasti akan sangat menderita. Dan aku menyukainya. Hahaha.." kris terlihat begitu puas dan senang sejauh ini.

"hhh,, aku sungguh kasihan melihatmu tuan besar. Kau menyalahkan chanyeol tiap kali kau kalah bersaing dengannya. Kau mengatakan kau yang sudah bekerja keras kenapa bisa kalah dari anak yang terlihat bodoh macam dia? Apa kau lupa tuan, banyak orang bijak mengatakan jangan pernah menilai sesuatu dari tampilan luarnya saja yang artinya jangan hanya melihat penampilan luar seseorang jika kau ingin menilainya. Cobalah untuk lebih dekat dengannya maka kau akan tahu seperti apa orang itu sebenarnya." Kata baekhyun panjang.

Kris memandang baekhyun tajam "hhh,.. jadi kau berfikir chanyeol memang jauh lebih baik dari aku begitu?"

Baekhyun membalas tatapan kris dengan senyumnya "ya, dia seribu kali lebih baik darimu. Kau tahu mengapa? Karena dia adalah pria sejati. Dia selalu jujur pada hatinya. Segala yang ia lakukan semuanya berdasarkan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya. Dia bukan pribadi yang lembut dan sopan diluar namun jahat dan licik di dalam." Jawab baekhyun mantap.

"hoohooho… aku tersentuh sekali dengan semua pembelaanmu untuk kekasihmu itu, ahh,, sayangnya sebentar lagi dia akan segera menjadi mantan kekasihmu karena suka atau tidak kau akan menikah denganku." Kata kris lalu membelai pipi putih baekhyun.

PRAANNGG!

Kaca yang ada di samping mereka duduk tiba-tiba pecah. Kalian tahu kenapa? Kalian tahu itu ulah siapa? Yap! Benar! Park chanyeol datang!

"SUDAH KUPERINGATKAN KAU PIRANG! JANGAN PERNAH MENYENTUH KEKASIHKU!" kesal chanyeol lalu menendang kuat tubuh kris sehingga pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu terhuyung jatuh kebelakang.

"aku sudah mendengar semua yang kau katakan, maaf aku tak tahu jika selama ini kau memendam rasa kesal padaku sedalam itu. Jujur, tak pernah ada maksudku untuk melukai harga dirimu. Aku juga tak pernah tahu otak cerdasku bisa melukai seseorang." Kata chanyeol lirih.

Kris diam sambil memgangi dadanya yang terasa remuk.

"aku selalu menganggapmu teman karena kita tumbuh besar bersama. Meski kau sering diam, aku tetap menyayangimu, teman." Kata chanyeol.

"teman? Hah! Berani kau mengatakan kau temanku sedangkan setiap kali kau selalu saja melukaiku, park!" desis kris pelan

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya pelan "maafkan semua sikapku selama ini jika memnag tanpa sengaja aku menyakitimu. Sungguh tak pernah terlintas sedikitpun dalam otakku untuk menyakiti temanku sendiri. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf teman." Semua kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut chanyeol begitu tulus dan jujur.

"tapi jika untuk menebusnya aku harus menyerahkan kekasihku, maaf kawan sampai matipun aku tak akan melakukannya. Baekhyun adalah tujuan hidupku sekarang. Membahagiakannya adalah kewajiban untukku. Senyum dan tawanya adalah semangat hidupku. Untuk itu aku harus minta maaf sekali lagi padamu, maaf aku harus membawa kekasihku pulang."

Chanyeol menghampiri baekhyun yang sedang berdiri disudut ruangan sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya.

"maaf membuatmu menunggu lama." Katanya lalu mengangkat tubuh mungil baekhyun ala bridal style. Dia berjalan menuju balkon dimana sebuah helicopter sudah menunggunya.

"kita pulang.." bisiknya pada baekhyun.

Baekhyun memeluk erat leher chanyeol dan mengangguk kecil disana.

Helicopter itu pergi meninggalkan istana megah milik kris tak berselang lama kemudian.

Kris tersenyum kecil "hhh,,, aku memang akan selalu akan kalah darimu park.." katanya pelan.

.

.

Pesawat jet pribadi chanyeol sedang mengarah kembali ke seoul sekarang. Chanyeol sendiri sekarang terlihat sedang menmani baekhyun yang sedang tertidur lelap diatas ranjang. Tangan chanyeol tak pernah lepas dari jemari lentik baekhyun.

"eennghh…" baekhyun melenguh kecil sambil berusaha membuka matanya.

"hai, baby…" chanyeol menyapa baekhyun yang terlihat mulai sadar.

"dimana ini?" Tanya bekhyun linglung.

"kita ada di pesawat menuju pulang. Kau masih lemas?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"bagus, kalau begitu. Istirahatlah disini aku akan keluar." Kata chanyeol.

"tidak usah keluar.. tt..temani aku…" cicit baekhyun.

"eh? Bolehkah?" ulang chanyeol bodoh.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

Chanyeol terlihat sangat gembira. Ia segera mendudukkan tubuhya disamping menyandarkan tubuya di kepala ranjang lalu mengambil sebuah ipad yang ia letakkan di nakas sebelah ranjang untuk melihat jadwalnya. Namun tiba-tiba chanyeol terkejut dan nyaris menjatuhkan benda pintar itu ketanah saat dengan santainya baekhyun memluk tubuhnya dan meletakkan kepalanya diatas perut chanyeol.

"bb…baby.." gagapnya bodoh.

"hhmmn…kenapa tak boleh?" jawab baekhyun santai.

"bb…bukan begitu. Ah.. tap..tapi.."

"kalau begitu diam saja." Jawab baekhyun sambil tersenyum kecil dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh chanyeol.

"kau tahu,tiang…. meski aku kadang masih sering sebal dan kesal padamu, tapi aku mulai terbiasa melihatmu disisku. Aku muali merasa aku membutuhkanmu. Entahlah.. aku hanya merasa jika tak ada kau akan lain rasanya.." kata baekhyun lirih.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali berisaha meyakinkan bahwa apa yang baru saja ia dengar itu bukan mimpi.

"mm,,maksudmu? Kau menerimaku?"

Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap wajah chanyeol. Dia tersenyum manis lalu secepat kilat dia menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir chanyeol. Kali ini bukan hanya mengecup tapi uri baby baek rupanya mulai berani bermain. Dia dengan santainya melumat belahan bibir chanyeol lembut yang membuat seorang park chanyol yang hebat hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang saking kagetnya. Tak ada nafsu disana hanya sebuah bentuk kasih yang hendak ia tunjukan pada namja yang entah sejak kapan mulai mengusik kedamaian hatinya.

TBC

Mianhe ya bang kris di ff aku yang ini aku bikin karakter abang jadi sedikit nyebelin…# sujud

Buat para pecinta naga,, bukan maksudku buat begitu tapi ini tangan tiba-tiba ngetik itu nama sendiri. kalo mau marah, marahin tangan aku aja yang dengan seenak jarinya ngetik sembarangan # mulai gila…!

Baiklah abaikan saja, ne. ok chap ini selesai kita melangkah lagi ke chap selanjutnya!

See ya…

Sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE : FLOWER IN A STORM

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

GENRE : COMEDY ROMANTIC

LENGTH : CHANYEOLAPTERED

MAIN CAST :

Park Chanyeolanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

And the others….

ALWAYS GS…..

DISCLAIMERS

Semua cast yang ada disini adalah milih tuhan, keluarga dan diri mereka. Aku Cuma minjem nama-nama mareka aja.

NO SIDERS, ARAACHI!

IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, SO DON'T READ IT!

IT'S SIMPLE RIGHT..?

"mm,,maksudmu? Kau menerimaku?"

Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap wajah chanyeol. Dia tersenyum manis lalu secepat kilat dia menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir chanyeol. Kali ini bukan hanya mengecup tapi uri baby baek rupanya mulai berani bermain. Dia dengan santainya melumat belahan bibir chanyeol lembut yang membuat seorang park chanyol yang hebat hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang saking kagetnya. Tak ada nafsu disana hanya sebuah bentuk kasih yang hendak ia tunjukan pada namja yang entah sejak kapan mulai mengusik kedamaian hatinya.

.

.

.

Tanpa terasa hubungan baekhyun dan chanyeol sudah terjalin selama hampir empat bulan lamanya. Meski kadang masih sering terjadi salah paham dan teriakan-teriakan khas byun baekhyun yang membahana, namun mereka masih bisa mempertahankan hubungan mereka.

Baekhyun sedang membawa senampan penuh makanan yang akan dia hidangkan di meja makan saat ia mendengar suara-suara wartawan yang sedang berusaha mengejar seorang Park Chanyeol, pemuda yang berstatus resmi menjadi kekasih dan tak resmi jadi suaminya(?).

"tuan Park..tuan Park apakah benar perusahaan anda sedang berusaha menyaingi perusahaan Microsoft? Atau kepergian anda ke amerika untuk membicarakan bisnis dengan pihak mereka?" Tanya seorang wartawan entah yang mana.

"tuan Park.. apakah benar anda akan mengakuisi saham YGE?"

"apakah benar anda akan menjalankan bisnis dengan kerajaan inggris?

"tuan park, kami mohon katakan sesuatu.."

"tuan park,,..kami mohon stetment anda.."

Begitulah yang terdengar dari layar tv yang sedang ayah dan adik baekhyun tonton. Baekhyun memandang siaran berita itu sambil mengela nafas. "apa iya dia sehebat itu?" batinya.

"bukankah itu pacar si bebek gendut?" kata daehyun aka adik baekhyun

"bukankah dia terlihat keren, daehyunie… aaiigoo,, menatuku tampan sekali…" puji tuan byun bangga.

Mendengar pujian ayahnya, daehyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "tsskk, hebat apanya, wajah idiot begitu, huh.." katanya sambil mendengus.

"plaaak!" sebuah geplakan melayang tiba-tiba keatas kepala mulus daehyun. "YAK!" teriaknya tak terima.

"berhenti mencela orang lain, byun daehyun! Kau tidak sopan!" marah ibunya.

Daehyun mendecih kesal. "tsskk,, padahal kan dia memang terlihat tolol.." batin daehyun sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Tangannya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sedikit panas akibat ulah sang ibu.

"tuan park… tuan park.. kami mohon katakanlah sesuatu…" para wartawan itu masih berusaha mendesak chanyeol untuk mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

Kelihatannya, usaha mereka membuahkan hasil. Tiba-tiba saja chanyeol yang tadinya sibuk berjalan tanpa sedikitpun menghiraukan semua wartawan yang sibuk mengerubunginya berhenti.

Dia menoleh kearah salah satu kamera dan melepaskan kacamata hitam yang senantiasa bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya.

"tuan park,, jadi bisakah anda memberikan statement.." ulang seorang wartawan bertubuh kurus bermata sipit yang tepat berada di depan chanyeol.

Chanyeol menunjukan senyum miring khas miliknya "hallo, baby baek istriku sayang.. apa kabarmu..? aku merindukanmu…" katanya sambil tersenyum seperti biasa (:baca idiot)

"…" hening. Semua wartawan sejenak terdiam saat chanyeol berbicara. Otak mereka berfikir siapa yang baru saja disebut sebagai istri park chanyeol,eoh?

"bbbbrruusshh,,, uuhhuukk….uhukk..." mendengar kata-kata chanyeol, sontak membuat baekhyun menyemburkan sup yang sedang dimakannya. Sambil terbatuk ia mencoba menepuk-nepuk dadanya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit akibat tersedak.

"YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BEBEK GENDUT!" sembur daehyun yang dengan tak elitnya terkena semburan sup dari mulut baekhyun.

"baekkie,, gwaenchana…" kata ibunya khawatir.

"awas saja kau tiang! Kalau bertemu denganku, kau mati! Sial.. aku malu!" batin baekhyun geram.

Kembali ke tuan tampan kita aka Park Chanyeol yang terhormat.

Setelah sempat terdiam beberapa saat kini wartawan-wartawan haus berita itu mulai memberondong chanyeol dengan pertanyaan lainnya.

"tuan park, bisa anda jelaskan apa maksud anda tadi….?"

"siapa yang anda panggil baby baek itu?"

"tuan..!"

"tuan.."

Bukannya menjawab chanyeol justru dengan santainya meninggalkan kerumunan wartawan itu. Dengan bantuan puluhan bodyguardnya yang bertubuh kekar bak Hercules tentu saja tak sulit baginya untuk berlalu dari sana. Ia sudah selangkah lagi masuk kedalam mobilnya saat tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara yang memanggilnya.

"baby yeollie…" terdengar sebuah teriakan nyaring.

Chanyeol sontak menenggok. Dari jauh dia melihat seorang yeoja sedang berlari kearahnya. Seorang yeoja yang dia kenal….

"kim yejin…."

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan ogah-ogahan menuju kelasnya padahal sekarang jam sudah hampir menunjuk jam 8 pagi tapi tak sedikitpun ia berniat mempercepat langkahnya.

"greep…" tiba-tiba sebuah tangan melingkar nyaman di pinggang ramping baekhyun.

"baby… bogoshipo…" terdengar rengekan manja yang baekhyun kenal betul siapa pemiliknya.

"…." Tak ada jawaban dari mulut baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang tak mendapatkan balasan mengkerutkan alisnya bingung. "eh? Kenapa kau diam, baby? Apa kau tak rindu padaku?"

"…." Dia masih diam tak bergeming.

"baby…. Kau kenapa? Sakit?" chanyeol membalik tubuh baekhyun sehingga kini ia bisa menatap wajah cantik yang hampir seminggu ini tak bisa ia lihat secara langsung karena dia harus pergi ke amerika untuk urusan bisnis.

"jangan dekati aku, aku tak mau yeojamu itu marah padaku." Kata baekhyun dingin

"eh? Yeoja? Siapa?" ulang chanyeol bodoh.

"sudahlah, tak usah berlagak lupa dihadapanku. Cepat minggir aku ada kelas." Baekhyun melepaskan cengkaraman tangan chanyeol di bahunya dengan sekali sentakan kuat. Namun ternyata chanyeol yang masih belum faham tak berniat melepaskan kekasihnya itu. "jelaskan maksudmu. Aku tak mengerti, sungguh? Siapa yang kau maksud yeojaku,eoh? Yang aku tahu hanya kaulah yeojaku, kekasihku dan calon ibu dari anak-anakku tak ada yang lain." Kata chanyeol tenang.

Baekhyun mendengus "lalu siapa itu kim yejin? Orang iseng? Atau orang yang sedang mencari popularitas?" kata baekhyun sarkastik.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya pelan "hhh, jadi dia..masalahnya."

Flashback on

Jpret..jpert..jepret.. puluhan blits kamera mengarah kepada chanyeol dan seorang yeoja yang bernama kim yejin. Mengapa mereka difoto? Kalian bingung? Baiklah akan aku jelaskan. Jadi sekaramg mereka terlihat sedang berpelukan, ah ani tepatnya yejin yang memeluk chanyeol. Yeoja cantik putri pengusaha hotel terkenal itu terlihat begitu gembira saat memeluk chanyeol.

"baby,, aku merindukanmu.." katanya girang.

Bukannya senang chanyeol justru terlihat risih dengan perlakuan yeoja itu. "apa yang kau lakukan yejin-ssi" kata chanyeol sambil melepaskan pelukan yeoja itu dari tubuhnya.

Si yeoja aka kim yejin terlihat kesal pada chanyeol yang seolah tak menghiraukannya. "iisshh,, baby… kenapa kau kaku sekali pada tunanganmu sendiri,eoh?" katanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"huh,, kau tak cocok berlagak imut begitu nona! Masih imutan baby baek kemana-mana!" keluh chanyeol dalam hati.

"hh,, yeah,, dalam mimpimu saja nona, kim.." kata chanyeol pelan

"tapi appamu sudah menyetujui pertunangan kita,bukan!" kata yejin ngotot.

"itu dia, bukan aku. Kalau begitu kau saja yang tunangan dengannya bagaiman?" jawabnya chanyeol cuek. Dia melanjutkan langkahnya kedalam mobil tanpa sedikitpun menghiraukan yeoja itu.

Flashback off.

"dia bukan siapa-siapa, baby." Jawab chanyeol sambil menatap intens manik kelam baekhyun yang indah.

Baekhyun mendengus "huh? Benarkah? Bukankan kalian akan bertunangan? Bahkan kudengar orang tua kalian sudah pernah bertemu?"

"terserah apa yang orang tua itu katakan, aku dan yeoja gila itu tak ada hubungan apapun! Kau tak perlu mendengarkan mereka, baby.." kata chanyeol berusaha memberi penjelasan pada baekhyun yang masih terlihat kesal.

Chanyeol menakup wajah mungil baekhyun. "dengarkan aku, baby. sumpah demi tuhan, hanya kaulah yeoja yang ada di hatiku. Hanya padamulah aku mneyerahkan hatiku sepenuhnya. Jadi kau tak perlu memikirkan yang lainnya, apalagi mendengar berita-berita bodoh itu, arrachi."

"tapi dia cantik,,," gumam baekhyun kecil

Chanyeol mengulum senyumnya lembut "kau sejuta kali lebih cantik darinya baby. yeoja plastik itu bahkan tak bisa dibandingkan dengan ujug kukumu.." rayu chanyeol sambil membelai lembut pipi baekhyun yang perlahan mulai merona setelahnya.

"ttssskk,, dasar pembual.." decih baekhyun. Perlahan terbentuk sedikit lengkungan di bibir manisnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang melihat kekasihnya itu sudah mulai percaya. dia menarik baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. "jeongmal bogoshipo, baby…." katanya lirih. Dia menumpukan kepalanya di bahu sempit baekhyun dan mencium wangi strowbery yang menguar dari tubuh baekhyun.

Baekhyun membalas pelukan ch dengan mengusap lembut punggung namja bertinggi 187cm itu. "kau pergi lama sekali…" katanya alih-alih jawabannya.

"mianhe.. banyak hal yang harus aku tangani disana. Lain kali jika aku pergi lagi, aku akan mengajakmu baby.." kata ch sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu.

"tsskk…" decihnya sekilas namum baekhyun tersenyum tak lama kemudian. Jujur dia senang chanyeol akan mengajaknya nanti, yah, nanti entah kapan itu.

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya namun tak berarti ia melepaskan baekhyun begitu saja. Ia melihat koridor sudah sepi. ia menyeringai dalam hati.

Dia menakup wajah itu lagi lalu tanpa aba-aba ia mencium kening baekhyun lembut dan intens.

Desiran aneh langsung baekhyun rasakan saat bibir basah dan lembut chanyeol menempel di keningnya. Rasanya ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan dari perutnya. Meski ini bukan ciuman pertama mereka tapi harus baekhyun akui setiap sentuhan chanyeol membuatnya pusing.

Chanyeol melanjutkan aksinya dengan mencium kedua kelopak mata baekhyun yg tertutup. "aku merindukan tatapan dari mata ini." Gumam chanyeol

"aku juga merindukan kedua pipi putih ini yang selalu terlihat menggembung lucu saat aku goda.." tambahnya sambil mencium pipi putih dan sedikit berisi milik baekhyun.

"dan yang pasti aku sangat merindukan benda kenyal dan merona ini sampai hampir gila." Katanya lalu mengecup bibir baekhyun lembut. Ia mengulum bibir tipis itu intes. Meski tak terkesan menuntut namun baekhyun tahu chanyeol akan makin menggila jika ia berurusan dengan bibirnya.

"mmppccppkcpkcpk,,,eennhh." Benar saja, tak berapa lama namja tampan itu mulai menjilat-jilat bibir baekhyun untuk mencari akses kedalam mulutnya. Baekhyun yng mengerti, membuka sedikit mulutnya sehingga lidah panjang chanyeol bias menerobos masuk.

Ciuman itu makin lama makin liar. Bahkan mereka seoalah tak sadar mereka sedang melakukannya di area sekolahan. Namun beruntung mereka teralang beberapa loker yang menjadi tameng mereka.

"eenngghh.." desahan baekhyun tak terbendung lagi saat chanyeol mulai meliukkan lidahnya didalam mulut baekhyun. Benda tak bertulang itu membelit lidah dan mengabsen deretan gigi baekhyun tanpa terlewat satupun.

Ch mendorong tubuh baekhyun menuju pojok ruangan berloker-loker itu sehingga kegiatan panas mereka tak akan ketahuan. Dia sedikit mengangkat tubuh baekhyun sehingga kini tubuh yeoja mungil itu menempel erat padanya. Baekhyun meremas pelan rambut chanyeol sebagai pelampiasan rasa panas yang mengglayar disekujur tubuhnya.

sekian lama mereka saling memagut panas namun oksigen jualah yang harus membuat mereka menyudahi adegan panas mereka karena paru-paru mereka seolah menjerit minta pasokan.

Baekhyun memukul pelan dada chanyeol sebagai tanda ia sudah kewalahan. Chanyeol yang mengerti melepaskan ciumanya meskipun sebenarnya ia enggan.

"mmhhh…"

Baekhyun menunduk malu. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat rebus sekarang. Ia sering merutuki dirinya yang selalu saja tak pernah bisa menolak chanyeol saat namja tinggi itu menciumnya.

"kita membolos saja, ne." kata chanyeol sambil nyengir kuda.

Baekhyun mendelik "mwo! Shiro! Aku mau masuk kelas." Tolak baekhyun.

"tssk… arra,arra. Cha kita masuk, nanti kita terlambat." Kata chanyeol tanpa dosa.

Baekhyun sekali lagi mendengus sebal "kau kira salah siapa jika kita sampai terlambat, tiang mesum!" dongkolnya.

Melihat baekhyun yang masih diam, chanyeol menarik tangan kekasihnya itu menuju kelas mereka di lantai dua.

Tiga jam waktu belajar akhirnya usai juga, sekarang saatnya istirahat. Oh, tak tahukah kalian kata itulah yang sejak tadi sedang chanyeol tunggu dengan tak sabarnya.

"astaga.. akhirnya…" katanya keras saat ia mendengar bunyi bel tanda istirahat menggema.

Kata-katanya yang tanpa sensor itu langsung di hadiahi tatapan tak suka dari kwak songsaenim yang merupakan guru kalkulus kelas mereka.

"kau terlihat sangat senang sekali tuan Park?" kata sang guru.

"ah, tentu saja songsae, sebab aku sudah sangat lapar." Jawab chanyeol jujur. Dia benar-benar sangat lapar sekarang.

Mendengar jawaban polos chanyeol namja yang berstatus sebagai guru itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. "hhh.. dasar anak muda zaman sekarang…" batinnya. Tak lama kemudia ia meninggalkan ruangan kelas.

"baby,, temani aku makan, ne,,," rengeknya pada baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya.

Baekhyun memandang chanyeol jengah. "apa kalau aku bilang tidak, kau akan membiarkanku pergi darimu?" Tanya baekhyun retorik

Chanyeol tentu saja nyengir tak jelas karena dia sadar dengan atau tanpa izin dari baekhyun dia akan tetap membawa kekasih cantiknya itu kemanapun ia mau.

"hhhh… sudah ayo.." kata baekhyun sambil mendengus kecil

Chanyeol tersenyum senang, dia segera berdiri dari kursinya dan mengamit jari lentik baekhyun."kajja.."

Mereka berjalan bersama menuju kantin yang ada di lantai bawah. Setelah sampai, mereka memesan beberapa jenis makanan untuk memuaskan hasrat makan chanyeol yang ternyata sangat besar.

"kau yakin akan menghabiskan semua makanan ini?" Tanya baekhyun pada chanyeol yang sedang menata makanan diatas meja mereka. Namja itu mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum bodoh. "tentu saja, aku lapar baby.." katanya.

"kau mau meledakkan perutmu apa? Ttsskk… dasar…." Keluh baekhyun.

"hehehe…habis aku lapar sih,, sudah jangan hanya bicara saja, baby. Ayo makan."

Chanyeol mengambilkan semangkuk jjajangmyon pesanannya dan meletakkan makanan itu di depan baekhyun. "makanlah selagi panas, baby.."

"hhmmnn…" jawab baekhyun.

Mereka makan sambil sesekali chanyeol menggoda baekhyun sehingga tak jarang yeoja manis itu menatap chanyeol geram.

"ah,, iya baby aku hampir saja lupa." Kata chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "wae?"

Chanyeol merogoh saku jasnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna hijau. "ini untukmu, bukalah." Katanya sambil menyodorkan benda itu kedepan baekhyun.

"apa ini?" Tanya baekhyun

"buka saja, kau akan tahu isinya." Jawab chanyeol.

Baekhyun menurut lalu membuka kotak itu. Di dalamnya ia melihat sebuah jepitan rambut berhiaskan sebuah bunga kering yang indah. "yeppuda,," gumam baekhyun pelan.

"kau suka?"

Baekhyun mengangguk "ini indah sekali.." katanya dengan wajah berbinar.

"jinjja? Hhh.. sukurlah kau menyukainya, baby. Sini aku pasangkan di rambutmu." Kata chanyeol. Dia mengambil jepitan itu lalu memasangkanya di rambut baekhyun. "waahh,, kau terlihat makin manis baby…" seru chanyeol heboh.

Baekhyun menunduk dengan wajah sedikit merona. "tsskk.."

Acara makan mereka berakhir beberapa saat kemudian. Karena sebentar lagi sudah masuk jam pelajaran berikutnya, baekhyun dan chanyeol segera meninggalkan kantin setelah membayar semua makanan yang mereka makan.

"hari ini aku yang akan membayar semua makanan kalian.." kata chanyeol pada seluruh siswa yang sedang makan bersama mereka. Sontak saja teriakan riuh langsung terdengar tak berserang lama

"hhoorree…!" kompak mereka.

"hitung semuanya dan serahkan padaanak buahku, mereka akan mengurusnya." Katanya pada ibu kantin yang ada di hadapannya.

"gomawo, sunbae…"

"gomawo,,, chanyeol-ssi.."

"kapan-kapan lagi ya chanyeol-ssi…"

"sunbae kau jjang!"

Beberapa teriakan heboh mengiringi langakah mereka saat keduanya meninggalkan kantin. Saat keduanya sedang asik berjalan tiba-tiba saja langkah mereka terheti karena teriakan nyaring seseorang.

"berhenti!" pekiknya nyaring.

Kedua sejoli itu otomatis menengok untuk melihat si pelaku.

"tsskk..dia lagi.." keluh chanyeol kesal.

"eh? Bukankah dia yeoja itu? Dia kim yejin bukan? Apa yang dia lakukan disini?" beberapa pertanyaan berkecamuk di otak baekhyun.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sekolah kumuh macam ini, baby..iihh.. sudah jelek, letaknya terpencil pula? Kenapa kau mau jauh-jauh pindah dari inggris jika kau hanya akan bersekolah di tempat seperti ini,eoh?" kata yejin panjang. Dia mendecih jijik sambil terus memandangi seisi tempat itu.

"kurasa itu juga bukan urusanmu, kim yejin-ssi. Aku mau pindah kemana itu terserah padaku. Sudah ayo baby jangan hiraukan yeoja gila ini." Kata chanyeol sambil menggandeng tangan mungil baekhyun erat.

Yejin mendelik kesal saat chanyeol menggandeng baekhyun. "yak! Apa yang kau lakukan! Singkirkan tanganmu darinya!" teriak yejin lantang

Chanyeol menatap yejin remeh "memangnya kau siapa berani memerintahku, eoh!" katanya dingin sambil melewati yeoja itu.

Yejin tak habis akal. Dia mencekat tangan baekhyun untuk menghentikan pergerakan mereka. "aku bilang berhenti!" katanya masih ngotot.

"tsskk,,," dengus chanyeol bosan.

Yejin memandang baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah seolah menilai sosok baekhyun. "kau terlihat biasa saja. Tidak cantik." Katanya

Baekhyun diam.

"kau juga tidak sexy, dan aku rasa kau juga bukan anak pejabat, lalu apa yang kau lakuakn pada chanyeol sehingga membuatnya jatuh kedalam pelukanmu,eoh?" kata yejin sarkastik.

"tutup mulutmu, yejin! Apa hak mu menilai kekasihku, hah!" geram chanyeol.

"aku kan hanya mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Dia memang tidak cantik,sexy apalagi kaya bukan."

Chanyeol sudah akan membantah namun baekhyun menatap chanyeol seolah mencegah namja itu untuk membalas ucapan yejin.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan "hhh.. memang semua yang kau bicarakan benar, yejin-ssi. Tapi kurasa kau juga tak berhak menilaiku, memangnya siapa kau? Orang tuaku? guruku? Atau calon mertuaku?" kata baekhyun pelan tapi menusuk.

Yejin memandang baekhyun geram. Sepanjang hidupnya tak pernah ada satu orangpun yang berani membantah ucapannya. "NEO,,," geramnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat baekhyun yang terlihat begitu santai. "kau memang yeoja manisku, baby.. jangan salahkan aku kalau aku makin tergila-igla padamu…" batinya.

"berani sekali kau membantahku, hah!" teriak yejin. Dia memandang sengit baekhyun dengan mata bulatnya. Dia melihat sebuah jepitan cantik bertengger manis diatas rambut baekhyun. Dia langsung mengasumsikan benda itu pasti hadiah dari chanyeol karena dia tahu benda itu mahal dan yeoja sekelas baekhyun tak akan mampu untuk membelinya. Dia menarik jepitan itu keras sehingga benda itu kini terlepas dari tempatnya.

"hhhh,, benda ini terlalu cantik jika menempel di rambut jelekmu itu." Katanya lalu membuang benda itu melalui kaca jendela.

Kejadian itu terlalu cepat sehingga baekhyun tak sempat menyelamatkan benda itu. "yak!" teriaknya tak suka.

"wae? Mau melawan,eoh?" jawab yejin tak kalah nyalang.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba merangsek kedepan yejin. Tanpa aba-aba ia menarik tas Gucci yang ada di bahu yejin dan membuangnya juga. "yak! Apa yang kau lakukan! Itu tas baruku!" pekik yejin.

"sekarang impas. Kau membuang milik baekhyun aku membuang milikmu!" jawab chanyeol santai.

Yejin kesal setengah mati pada kedua sosok manusia itu. Ia mengehetakkan kakinya keras lalu meninggalkan keduanya. Ia menaikki motor sport merah yang sudah menunggunya. Namun sebelum ia pergi ia sekali lagi berteriak.

"hai kalian! Coba lihat apa yang aku bawa?" katanya sambil mengibarkan selembar kertas.

Chanyeol dan baekhyun menajamkan mata mereka untuk melihat benda apa itu. Mata chanyeol mendelik saat menyadari apa itu

"surat pendaftaran pernikahan?" katanya

"ya! Aku haya tinggal menandatangani surat ini dan kau akan resmi secara hukum jadi suamiku tuan park chanyeol, bagaimana keren bukan?"

"apa yang kau lakuan hah! cepat berikan benda itu!" teriak chanyeol.

"kenapa kau begitu nekat, yejin-ssi. Apa kau begitu mencintai chanyeol?" Tanya baekhyun sambil memandang bingung yeoja yang ada di depannya itu.

Yejin tergelak mendengar pertanyaan baekhyun. "apa cinta? Tenu saja tidak!" jawabnya.

Wajah baekhyun mekin terlihat bingung. "lalu jika bukan cinta lalu apa yang membuatmu sampai senekat itu?" tanyanya lagi.

"well,, kalau mau jujur aku ingin dia jadi suamiku karena dia kaya. Hartanya berlimpah dan dia terkenal. Setelah aku menjadi istrinya hidupku akan enak dan aku tinggal bersenang-senang saja." Jawab yeoja itu tanpa beban.

"tssskk,, dasar yeoja gila! Kau fikir siapa juga yang mau menkahi yeoja macam kau hah!" sembur chanyeol.

"hh,, aku juga tak begitu peduli padamu! Yang aku pentingkan itu harta dan statusmu, park! Sudah aku akan pergi dan melegalkan ini. Sampai jumpa lagi suamiku…" katanya yejin lalu menarik gas motornya untuk meningglkan sekolahan.

Saat motor itu sedang menjoba melaju, tanpa diduga baekhyun melompat keatas motor itu. Entah bagaimana caranya baekhyun kini berdiri tepat di depan kemudi motor sport bertenaga besar itu sehingga membuat yejin sedikit oleng. "YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI YEOJA GILA!" pekiknya kaget.

"serahkan surat itu maka aku akan pergi." Kata baekhyun dingin.

Yejin menyeringai "tak akan pernah!" katanya lalu menaikkan kecepata motornya. Dia sengaja melajukan motornya kearah hutan yang ada di sebelah sekolahan baekhyun. Baekhyun yang hanya bermodalkan nekat, terlihat sedikit bingung karena ia tak punya pegangan kuat. Tapi tentu saja itu tak akan menguragi sedikitpun niatnya untuk merebut surat itu dari tangan yejin.

"hah! Kau tangguh juga rupanya. Baik,, kita lihat sejauh mana kau bias bertahan." Kata yejin.

Melihat yejin sedikit lengah, baekhyun segera menarik kertas yang sejak tadi di genggam yejin erat. Tak ingin miliknya direbut, yejin berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan benda itu.

Tarik menarik antara kedua yeoja cantik itupun tak dapat terhindarkan. Bahkan saking seriusnya mereka sampai tak menyadari bahwa laju motor mereka berjalan tak karuan.

"lepas!" bentak yejin

"shirro!" tolak baekhyun.

"ssrraakk…" akhirnya kertas itupun robek menjadi dua.

Baekhyun dan yejin membulatkan matanya. "yak! Lihat apa yang kau lakukan yeoja gila!"kesal yejin lalu tiba-tiba ia menekan remnya dalam sehingga mmebuat baekhyun yang tidak siap terlempar dari atas motornya.

Tubuh baekhyun melayang dari atas motor. Dalam hati baekhyun berharap semoga saja lukanya tak akan terlalu sakit. Dia menutup matanya besiap menghadapi hal terburuk. Namun alih-alaih mencium tanah kini tubuhnya malah berada di pelukan seseorang

"eh?" kagetnya.

"gwaechana baby…"terdengar suara berat khas seorang namja. Baekhyun membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah chanyeol diatas wajahnya. "yeollie…" gumamnya pelan.

"ne, ini aku. Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Kau tidak terlukan bukan?" ulang chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "aniyo." Jawabnya.

"baguslah. Aku takut sekali jika tindakanmu tadi sampai membuatu terluka, baby. Kenapa kau ceroboh begitu,eoh? Bagaimana jika tadi aku tak ada? Tubuhmu pasti akan remuk menghantam tanah!" kata chanyeol kesal.

Baekhyun diam saat mendengar chanyeol sedikit kesal. Jujur ia juga sebenarnya tak tahu kenapa dia begitu nekat tadi. Yang ia tahu ia tak rela yejin melakukan hal itu pada chanyeolnya… tunggu apa dia bilang? Chanyeolnya? Sejak kapan baekhyun mengklaim pemuda jangkung itu milknya?

"mianhe,," kata baekhyun lirih nyaris berbisik.

Chanyeol meraih tangan baekhyun yang sedang menggenganm erat robekan kertas itu. "kau tak perlu sampai senekat itu hanya untuk lembaran kertas bodoh ini, cintaku. Kertas itu tak akan bisa membuatku jatuh kedalam pelukan yeoja gila itu. Hhh,,,, kau membuatku hampir terkena serangan jantung tadi, untung saja aku datang tepat pada waktunya." Kata chanyeol panjang.

Lagi-lagi baekhyun hanya diam. Dia merutuki kebodohannya. Kenapa ia bisa melupakan fakta bahwa chanyeol bukan orang biasa? Kenapa dia bisa melupakan bahwa seorang park chanyeol yang hebat tak akan mudah terkalahkan?

"hh,, pabo!" rutuknya pada kebodohanya.

"kumohon jangan lagi melakukan hal-hal yang membahayakan dirimu, baby. Kau bisa membuatku mati berdiri jika kau masih melakukanya, arrachi?" katanya.

Baekhyun dengan bodohnya hanya mengangguk kecil tanda menegrti. Bukanka itu terlihat manis? Seorang byun baekhyun yang garang terlihat begitu patuh pada orang yang terlihat idiot? (mian chagi..#lirik chanyeol)

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menurunkan baekhyun dari atas gendonganya sehingga kini tubuh mungil itu berdiri tegak di depannya.

"saranghae, jeongmal…" katanya sambil mengecup kening baekhyun lembut.

Baekhyun diam sambil memejamkan matanya. Bibirnya selalu seolah kelu jika chanyeol sudah membisikkan kata-kata mesra itu padanya.

"tsskk! Berhenti bermesraan di depanku!" kesal seseorang.

Baekhyun dan chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati yejin sedang menatap mereka kesal.

"hh! Kau tidak asik oppa! Baiklah aku akan mencari namja lain saja. Aku akan mencari namja yang seratus kali lebih kaya darimu! Kau lihat saja, nanti jika aku kembali aku akan membawa orang itu kehadapnmu!" katanya lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan keduanya.

Baekhyun dan chanyeol hanya bisa melongo melihat kelakuan ajaib yejin

"dasar yeoja aneh" fikir keduanya.

Setelah itu mereka berdua berjalan beriringan sambil bergandengan tangan menuju kelas mereka. Saat mereka sudah hamir masuk, tiba-tiba saja chen muncul.

"maaf, tuan." Kata chen

Chanyeol menoleh "wae?"

"saya minta maaf tapi sekarang anda sudah ditunggu oleh para dewan direksi untuk memimpin rapat tahunan." Kata chen sopan.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya malas. "hhh.. benarkah? Apa memang harus sekarang?" keluhnya

Chen mengangguk "sekali lagi saya minta maaf taun, tapi itulah yang tertulis di jadwal anda." Kata chen menyesal. Ia sangat tahu tuannya itu sebenarnya enggan pergi.

"pergilah, kau sedang ditunggu." Kata baekhyun.

"tapi aku kan baru saja pulang baby.." rengek chanyeol.

"sudahlah,,, bukankah masih ada lain waktu,eoh? Sekarang sebaiknya kau segera pergi lalu kembali lagi padaku jika kau sudah selesai." Kata baekhyun lembut.

Chanyeol akhirya memilih mengalah. Dia berjalan pelan meninggalkan baekhyun menuju mobilnya.

"aku janji saat aku kembali aku akan memberikanmu sebuah kejutan, baby…"katanya chanyeol

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil "ne, sudah sana." Katanya.

"ne, aku pergi. Saranghae baby.." kata chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Mobil yang membawa chanyeol beranjak pergi sebelum baekhyun menjawab pernyataan chanyeol.

"hhhh,,," dengusnya. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya namun baru beberapa langkah dia kembali berhenti. Ia melihat sebuah benda tergolek diatas tanah. Dia memungutnya.

"hhh,, rusak…" keluhnya.

"eh? Bukanya itu yang tadi chanyeol berikan padamu, baekie?" seru myungsoo yang tiba-tiba saja muncul entah dari mana.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil

"sepertinya benda itu sudah rusak, sebaiknya kau minta ganti saja pada chanyeol." Saran myungsoo.

Baekhyun diam namun kemudian dia tersenyum miris "tidak, aku tak akan melakukanya." Jawab baekhyun lalu kembali berjalan meninggalkan myungsoo yang sedikit bingung.

"eh?"

Baekhyun menggengamn erat jepitan rambutnya. "aku tak akan pernah bisa, karena benda ini tak akan pernah bisa terganti oleh yang lain. Benda ini benda pertama yang diberiakn chanyeol untukku…hhh dan bodohnya aku sudah merusaknya… mianhe,,,"

TBC

Hhh…..!# lap keringet!

Olla,,, yeoroberun! Oremaneyo,..! kangenkah padaku? Hah! Ngarep.

Baiklah, tak perlu banyak cing and cong, langsung di repiu aja ne.

See ya

Sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife


	8. Chapter 8

TITLE : FLOWER IN A STORM

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

GENRE : COMEDY ROMANTIC

LENGTH : CHAPTERED

MAIN CAST :

Park Chanyeolanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

And the others….

ALWAYS GS…..

DISCLAIMERS

Semua cast yang ada disini adalah milih tuhan, keluarga dan diri mereka. Aku Cuma minjem nama-nama mareka aja.

NO SIDERS, ARAACHI!

IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, SO DON'T READ IT!

IT'S SIMPLE RIGHT..?

OLLLAA! AKU BALIK LAGI DENGAN LANJUTAN FF INI...

SEMOGA MASIH ADA YANG NUNGGU FF ABAL INI NE...!

HAPP READING!

Baekhyun menggengamn erat jepitan rambutnya. "aku tak akan pernah bisa, karena benda ini tak akan pernah bisa terganti oleh yang lain. Benda ini benda pertama yang diberiakn chanyeol untukku…hhh dan bodohnya aku sudah merusaknya… mianhe,,,"

.

.

.

Part eight begin….

Seminggu lebih chanyeol hilang tanpa kabar. Sekolah terasa begitu sepi bagi baekhyun jika si namja tiang tidak ada, pasalnya tak ada lagi orang yang menggodanya.

"hhh… bosan,,.." keluh baekhyun sambil membuang nafasnya berat.

"kau kenapa,eoh? Dari tadi kau membuang nafas seprti itu?" Tanya myungsoo ketua kelasnya.

"eobseo,,, aku hanya bosan." Jawab baekhyun singkat.

"kau merindukan, kekasihmu itu,eoh? Aaiihh.. orang yang sedang kasmaran memang berbeda.." godanya.

Baekhyun yang bisaanya akan langsung menyalak kesal, justru hanya diam sambil menatap kearah lapangan sekolahnya yang sedang kosong. "hhh,,,, aku memang merindukannya…" batinya.

"ttreett…trettt…treeettt…" bel tanda istirahat menggema di penjuru sekolahan kuno itu. Secepat kilat murud-murid yang tadinya terkurung di kelas berhamburan keluar kelas mereka masing-masing.

"kau tidak kekantin, baekkie?" Tanya miran.

"em,, ani. Aku disini saja." Kata baekhyun.

"ah, baiklah. Apa kau mau menitip sesuatu? Nanti akan aku belikan?" tawarnya lagi.

Baekhyun tersenyum "aniyo.. aku tidak lapar kok."

"ah, baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ne…" miran pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"hhh…" dia menghela nafasnya lagi saat melihat suasana kelasnya yang kosong tak berpenghuni selain dirinya tentunya.

"hhuufftt… tiang itu lama sekali perginya…"dia menoleh kearah jendela.

"eh..? salju?" katanya saat melihat butiran salju pertama yang muncul pertanda akan datangnya musim dingin.

"musim dingin sudah tiba… " katanya sambil tersenyum cantik. Baekhyun selalu suka musim dingin karena saat musim dingin berarti akan ada hari natal. Dia suka sekali suasana natal yang meriah dan penuh suka cita.

"natal sebentar lagi datang…" pekiknya senang.

Baekhyun menghabiskan sisa harinya di sekolah dengan malas-malasan. Sesampainya dirumahpun dia melakukan hal yang sama. Dia hanya menghabiskan hampir sepanjang waktunya untuk bediam diri di kamarnya.

"eonniemu kemana,eoh?" Tanya nyonya byun pada anak lelakinya.

Daehyun mengendikkan bahunya. "molla.. paling juga kalau tidak tidur dia melamun." Jawabnya.

"hhh.. ada apa sebenarnya dengan anak itu." Keluh ibunya.

.

.

Pagi ini baekhyun sengaja berangkat lebih lambat. Dia berjalan perlahan menuju sekolahnya sambil mendengarkan lagu di ipod miliknya. Sambil bersenandung kecil dia melangkah menuju sekolahnya yang berjarak lumayan jauh.

Bogoshipda.. bogoshipda

(aku merindukanmu, merindukanmu)

Ireon naega miwojilmankeum

(aku membenci diriku yang seperti ini)

Ulgo shipda nege mureup kkeulgo

(aku menagis, aku ingin berlutut)

Modu eobdeon iri dwilsu it damyeon

(kalau saja semuanya tidak terjadi)

Michildeut saranghaetdeon giogie

(mencari kenangan dimana aku mencintaimu seperti orang gila)

Chueokdeuri neoreul chatgo itjiman

(tetapi kenangan itu mencarimu)

Deo isang sarangiran byeonmyeongi

(aku tak bisa lagi bersembunyi dari cinta ini)

Neorul gadulsu eobseo

(aku tak perlu melakukan ini)

Ireomyeon andweajiman

(ini tidak bisa seperti ini)

Jugeulmankeum bogo shipda

(aku ingin melihatmu sampai mati)

Baekhyun menyanyikan sepenggal syair lagu dari penyanyi kawakan kim bumsoo. sebuah lagu yang mewakili perasaannya saat ini. Kalau boleh ia jujur ia memang sangat merindukan sosok tinggi nan tampan itu. Yah, sekarang baekhyun sadar bahwa selama ini dia sudah jatuh cinta pada namja itu. Namja yang sering kali membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Lucu memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

"hhh,,,, tiang itu benar-benar membuatku seperti orang gila." Keluhnya.

Setelah hampir dua puluh menit berjalan akhirnya ia sampai. Matanya membulat sempurna saat ia melihat seseorang tengah menunggunya sambil tersenyum. Seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini membuat hatinya kacau.

"yeollie,,," cicitnya.

Chanyeol melambaikan tanganya semangat. "sayangku… apa kabar…?" teriaknya heboh.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihat sikap konyol dan tak tahu malu kekasihnya itu. "tssskk.. jangan berteriak!" katanya pura-pua kesal padahal dia sangat gembira sekarang.

Chanyeol membalasnya dengan cengiran khasnya. "heheh.. biar saja, aku kan hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku pada kekasihku, eoh." Jawabnya asal. Dia berjalan kearah baekhyun lalu menarik yeoja mungil itu kedalam pelukannya.

"bogoshipo…." Katanya pelan sambil merapatkan pelukannya.

Baekhyun membalas pelukan itu sambil mengusap lembut punggung chanyeol. "nado.." jawabnya lirih

Jawaban baekhyun membuat chanyeol menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Dia melepas pelukannya "aku punya sebuah hadiah.." katanya.

Kening baekhyun mengkerut bingung. "eh? Hadiah? Untukku?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "aniyo."

"lalu? Untuk siapa?" katanya bingung.

"untuk sekolah ini.." jawabnya .

"eh..? maksudmu?"

Bukanya menjawab dia justru tersenyum lalu mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku jasnya. "chen.. suruh mereka membawa masuk benda itu." Kata chanyeol.

Dia memasukkan lagi ponselnya kedalam saku lalu merangkul pundak baekhyun. "tidak usah bingung begitu, sebentar lagi barang itu akan datang." Katanya sambil menggusak sayang rambut baekhyun.

Benar saja tak berapa lama sebuah truk besar datang kemudian beberapa orang turun sambil membawa sebuah pohon cemara berukuran besar.

"eh? Kenapa ada cemara?"

"apa itu?

"cemara? Siapa yang membawanya?

"cemara? Untuk apa itu?"

Silih berganti pertanyaan dari beberapa siswa bermunculan. Sama halnya dengan siswa yang lain, pertanyaan yang sama juga ada di otak baekhyun.

"cemara? Untuk apa kau membawa potongan pohon cemara kesekolah,eoh?" Tanya bekhyun pada chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum singkat, "ini adalah hadiah dariku, untuk kalian semua. Kalian tentu tahu bukan sebentar lagi natal akan tiba." Kata chanyeol

Semuanya kompak mengangguk.

"maka dari itu aku mengirimkan pohon ini untuk kita hias jadi pohon natal yang indah. Kalian belum pernah memiliki pohon natal sebesar ini, bukan?" katanya lagi.

Semuanya kembali mengangguk.

"nah, makanya tahun ini aku sengaja menebangkan salah satu pohon dirumahku untuk kalian. Aku juga sudah membawakan beberapa perlengkapan untuk menghias pohon itu. Kita bisa melakukannya nanti. Bagaimana kalian suka?"

"neee…." Kata semuanya gembira.

"gomawo sunbae,,"

"wahh,, pasti akan indah,.. gomawo sunbae."

"sunbae,,, kau hebat..!

"wah.. daebak! Pohonya pasti akan indah!

"hoorreee…"

Teriakan riuh langsung menggema.

Baekhyun memandang chanyeol lembut. "gomawo.." katanya.

"sama-sama, baby. Aku melakukan semua ini hanya untukmu." Katanya lalu sekali lagi membawa tubuh mungil baekhyun kedalam dekapannya.

Beberapa anak buah chanyeol memasukkan pohon besar itu kedalam sekolah dan meletakkan peralatan penghiasnya juga disana. Semua siswa dan para guru yang ada sepakat untuk menghiasnya saat istirahat nanti.

Sepanjang kelas berjalan, tak henti-hentinya semua siswa tersenyum senang begitu pula dengan baekhyun yang Nampak begitu ceria. Chanyeol terlihat sangat gembira melihat kekasihnya itu terus menerus tersenyum. "dia sangat cantuk jika tersenyum… hhhh.. aku makin mencintaimu, baby.." katanya.

Waktu istirahat yang ditunggu akhirnya datang juga. Setelah mendengar bunyi bel semua siswa berhamburan keluar menuju tempat pohon natal yang akan mereka hias bersama.

Semuanya nampak sangat antusias untuk mengias bahkan para gurupun juga ikut terlihat ikut andil didalamnya.

Baekhyun sedang meletakkan lonceng-lonceng kecil di pucuk dahan cemara yang ada di depannya. Dia terlihat begitu senang.

Chanyeol mendekap baekhyun dari belakang. "kau suka.." katanya

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. "gomawo…" cicitnya.

"aku senang kau menyukainya." Katanya lagi.

"oiya, aku lupa. Siang nanti sepulang sekolah kita akan langsung terbang ke london."

"eh? london?" ulang baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk "euhm,., kau akan menemaniku kesana. Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakan bahwa aku akan mengajakmu jika aku pergi lagi?" kata chanyeol sambil memasang sebuah hiasan kecil bergambar peri di ranting-ranting cemara.

"eh.. eum.. iya sih.. tapi bagaiman dengan sekolahku?"

"tak usah kawatir aku sudah mengurusnya, jangankan sekolah, aku juga sudah meminta izin umma dan appa. Kita bisa langsung berangkat pulang sekolah nanti." Jawabnya santai.

"eh?" kaget baekhyun.

Mereka menghabiskan lebih dari dua jam untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan menghias, mengingat tingginya pohon itu tentu saja itu bukan hal aneh. Chanyeol mencolokkan kabel kedalam stop kontak untuk menyalakan lampu-lampu di pohon itu sebagai sentuhan terakhir.

"waahh.. yeppudaaa…" kompak semuanya saat melihat pohon natal mereka yang berkerlip indah. Suasana makin terasa indah saat mereka melihat salju yang mulai turun di luar.

"natal memang selalu menyenagkan.." gumam baekhyun.

"dan tahun ini akan makin menyenagkan karena tuhan telah mengirimkanmu padaku, baby." Jawab chanyeol.

Pipi baekhyun merona saat chanyeol membisikkan kata-kata lembut itu padanya.

"tsskkk…"

Pelajaran tak dilanjutkan lagi, karena pihak sekolah memberikan sedikit dispensasi pada siswa. Hari ini mereka semua bisa pulang lebih awal.

Chanyeol menggandeng baekhyun menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari kelasnya. Setelahnya mereka segera melesat menuju bandara pribadi tempat chanyeol memarkirkan jet pribadinya.

"kita akan berapa lama disana?" Tanya baekhyun saat ia dan chanyeol menaikki tangga menuju kedalam pesawat.

"ehm,, mungkin sekitar satu minggu. Sebenarnya pertemuanya hanya dua atau tiga hari, sisanya kita bisa menggunakanya untuk liburan." Katanya.

Baekhyun mengaguuk. "ah, arrra."

"selamat datang tuan, nona. Silahkan masuk.." sapa seorang pramugari cantik yang bertugas.

Chanyeol dan baekhyun duduk di kursi yang sudah di sediakan. Tak berapa lama pesawatpun lepas landas menuju London.

"kau mau pidah kekamar, baby?" tawar chanyeol.

"boleh, kebetulan aku sedang lelah." Jawab bekhyun.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju sebuah kamar yang tersedia di dalam pesawat mahal itu.

"sebaiknya kau mandi, lalu istirahat. Bajumu ada di dalam koper itu" Saran chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengagguk. Dia berjalan menuju sebuah koper yang tadi di tunjukan chanyeol padanya. Setelah menggambil sepotong pakaian dia masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya.

Tak berselang lama, baekhyun keluar lagi dengan wajah yang lebih segar. Dia menggulung rambutnya dengan handuk karena basah. Kontan saja tindakannya itu membuat leher putih nan jenjang miliknya terekspos sempurna. Belum lagi baju tidur tipis yang ia gunakan.

"glup.." chanyeol meneguk ludahnya susah.

"apa kau sedang menggodaku, baby.." batinya.

"kau tidak mandi?" kata baekhyun tanpa beban.

"eeh,, eum,, ne. aku mandi." Gagap chanyeol. Dia langsung kabur kekamar mandi.

"tsskk.. dasar aneh." Keluh baekhyun saat melihat tingkah chanyeol.

"deg,,deg..deg.." chanyeol memegangi dadanya yang bergemuruh.

"sial… aku bisa kelepasan jika melihatnya seperti itu,, aaiigoo…." Katanya.

Tak berapa lama chanyeol keluar dengan celana pendek dan kaos longgar. Dia melihat baekhyun sedang mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"mau aku bantu?"

Baekhyun sedikit terlonjak kaget mendengar suara berat chanyeol. "aiihh.. mengagetkan saja." Kata baekhyun sambil memandang chanyeol sengit.

"hehe.. sini biar aku bantu." Katanya lalu menggambil hairdryer yang dipegang baekhyun. Dia menggeringkan rambut baekhyun dengan telaten sampai selesai.

"cha.. sudah selesai.. aaiggoo.. kau cantik sekali.." katanya sambil mematikan mesin itu.

"tsskk,," baekhyun mencebik.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba memeluk bakehyun dari belakang. Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher baekhyun sambil menghirup wangi strowbery yang menguar lembut dari tubuh mungil itu.

"hhhmm,, kau harum sayang." Gumam chanyeol sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati keharuman milik baekhyun yang menenangkan. Chanyeol mencium tengkuk baekhyun lembut.

"ssshh,,," baekhyun menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan desahannya.

"kau tahu baby, aku sangat mencintaimu…." Guman namja tampan itu lalu melanjutkan ciumanya keatas leher putuh baekhyun. Ia menyesapnya layaknya vampire yang sedang menghisap darah mengsanya.

"eengghh….sshhh….yeollieehh.."baekhyun mulai gelisah diperlakukan selembut itu.

"ne.. baby.." jawab chanyeo sambil terus melanjutkan aksinya. Dia mencium seluruh area leher baekhyun yang selalu menggodanya. Dia menyesapnya kuat sampai muncul sebuah tanda merah kecil diatasnya.

"eeenngghh.. yeolliehhh… asssshh.." racau baekhyun sambil reflex meremas pelan rambut kecoklatan chanyeol.

Tak tahan terus mendengar desahan lembut baekhyun chanyeol segera meraup bibir mungil baekhyun dan memagut benda mungil itu liar. Dia menyesap dan menjilat bibir itu seperti orang gila.

"eennghh… mmppccppkk.. nnghhhh…."

Saking liarnya pagutan mereka sampai beberapa saliva mereka merembes keluar dari mulut keduanya.

"mmhh..nngghh….mmppcckk,.." mereka memiringkan kepala mereka kekanan dan kekiri untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Tidak sepertia bisaaya, kali ini baekhyun cenderung bergerak lebih aktif. Dia tak sunggkan untuk meladeni permainan chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh mungil baekhyun dan membaringkan tubuh itu keatas ranjang yang ada dibelakangnya. Tanpa sedikitpun melepasakan ciumannya, chanyeol merangkak menaiki tubuh kekasihnya itu.

Ciuman chanyeol turun keatas leher baekhyun. Dia lagi-lagi menyesap area sensitive itu lagi dan lagi sehingga membuat sang empunya mengerang nikmat.

"yyeoolliehh,,, nnghh…." Desah baekhyun sambil tanganya reflex meremas lembut rambut kecoklatan chanyeol yang sudah acak-acakan karena ulahnya.

Entah siapa yang memulai kini kedua insan itu sudah menanggalkan pakaian mereka. Tubuh keduanya hanya berbalut pakaian dalam saja.

Tubuh baekhyun sudah penuh peluh dan nafasnya mulai tersengal saat chanyeol mengusap lembut perut datarnya dengan gerakan perlahan.

"nngghh…"

Saat jemari chanyeol mengarah makin kebawah, baekhyun segera menangkap tangan itu.

"hhh,,gemanhe..hhh.." katanya sambil tersengal.

Meski berat chanyeol melakukanya. Ia sadar mungkin sekarang belum saatnya ia memiliki baekhyun seutuhnya.

Chanyeol mendongak lalu mencium kening baekhyun lama. "tidurlah.." katnya lalu beranjak turun dari ranjang.

Sebelum ia sempat turun baekhyun mecekal tangannya. "kau marah?" cicitnya.

Chanyeol menoleh lalu tersenyum lembut "aniyo, aku tahu kau mungkin masih belum yakin padaku. Gwaenchana." Katanya.

Baekhyun diam.

"aku akan mengerjakan beberapa laporan sebentar lalu aku akan menyuslmu tidur." Kata chanyeol. Dia mengambil baju milik baekhyun yang tadi ia buang sembarangan lalu menyerahkan pada yang punya.

"jangan tidur terlalu malam." Saran baekhyun.

"ne, nyonya park." Kata chanyeol sambil mengerling.

BLUSH,,,,

Wajah baekhyun memerah seketika. "margaku byun, babo!" katanya.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan "ne, tapi sebentar lagi aku akan merubahnya. Sudah ya, kau tidur dulu saja. Jaljjayeo baby.." kataya sambil mengecup kening baekhyun mesra.

Baekhyun yang memang sudah mengantuk mulai menutup matanya lalu tidur.

.

.

Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya sedikit sesak karena ditindih sesuatu yang berat. Ia berusaha membuka matanya untuk melihat benda apa yang menindihnya. Saat matanya perlahan terbuka ia melihat sebuah lengan kekar memeluknya posesif. Dia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati wajah chanyeol tepat berada di balik tengkuknya. Nafas hangat chanyeol menerpa kulit lehernya sehingga meninmbulkan sensasi aneh di tubuhnya.

Dia memutar tubuhnya sehingga kini dia menghadap langsung pada wajah chanyeol yang sedang tertidur lelap. Dia melihat ada sedikit kantung mata di wajah tampan itu.

"apa kau begitu lelah.." gumamnya.

Dia mengelus lembut mata dan pipi chanyeol lembut. Dia mengecup pelan mata tertutup chanyeol.

"jangan terlalu lelah bekerja.." katanya kecil.

Chanyeol sedikit bergerak namun tak terbangun namja itu justru makin mengeratkan pelukannya sehingga kini wajah baekhyun hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari bibir chanyeol.

"kau tahu tiang, sepertinya aku tak bisa lagi membohongi diriku… aku memang jatuh cinta padamu.." katanya lalu mencium bibir chanyeol sekilas sebelum kembali menutup matanya dalam pelukan chanyeol.

Tok..tok..tok…

Pintu kamar mereka diketuk pelan.

"tuan… sebentar lagi pesawat akan sampai.." dari suaranya itu pasti chen.

Baekhyun menggeliat bangun saat ia mendengar suara chen. Dia menggoyangkan tubuh chanyeol untuk membuat namja itu bangun.

"yeollie,, ireona.." katanya.

"eengghh… lima menit lagi,," guman chanyeol tanpa membuka matanya.

Tok..tok..tok.."tuan.. apa anda masih tidur..?"

Baekhyun ingin membuka pintu namun pelukan chanyeol membuatnya tak bisa bergerak. "dia masih tidur, chen.. aku akan berusaha membangunkanya…" kata baekhyun setengah terriak.

"ah, baiklah nona." Jawab chanyeol paham.

Baekhyun kembali mencoba membangunkan chanyeol. "yeollie.. ireona.. kita sudah sampai." Katanya sambil menggoyangkan lagi tubuh kekar chanyeol.

"nnhh,,," gumam namja itu.

Baekhyun yang mulai kesal akhirnya memilih cara kekerasan. "yak! Park chanyeol! Bangun atau aku tendang!" teriaknya.

"ttsskk,ne, ne, baby…" kata chanyeol sambil berusaha membuka matanya yang nyaris masih terpejam.

"bagus, sekarang cuci muka, chen sudah memanggilmu sejak tadi." Perintah baekhyun.

Chanyeol menurut. Dengan langkah terseok dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh tubuhnya. Tak lama ia keluar dengan wajah lebih segar.

"setelah ini aku langsung ada rapat, kau tidak apa-apa kan aku tinggal?" kata chanyeol sambil mengancingkan kemejanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk "ne, gwaencahana."

Baekhyun turun dari ranjang lalu membantu chanyeol berpakaian. Dia memakaikan dasi dan jas chanyeol.

"kau tampan juga kalau begini.." kata baekhyun.

"tsskk,, kau baru tahu kalau kekasihmu ini tampan,eoh nyonya?" jawab chanyeol sambil tersenyum miring.

"tsskk, kau mulai lagi.." katanya sambil merapikan jas chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang melihat perhataian baekhyun padanya. "kau tahu baby,, kita seperti penganti baru saja.. aaiigoo,,, aku makin tak sabar menikahimu secara resmi…" katanya santai.

BLUSH,,,,

Wajah baekhyun memerah, "yak!" teriaknya sambil memukul pelan dada chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan lalu mendekap baekhyun. "saranghae jeongmal." Katanya.

Tok,,tok..tok.. "tuan.. apa anda sudah siap?" chen muncul menggangu momen mereka disaat baekhyun sudah hampir membuka mulutnya.

"tsskk,,, anak itu selalu saja mengganggu! Hhuuh!" keluh chanyeol kesal.

"ne.. tunggu sebentar." Jawab chanyeol setengah hati.

"aku akan ganti baju, kau tunggu sebentar ne." kata baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "aku menunggumu diluar."

Baekhyun dan chanyeol menuruni tangga pesawat bersama-sama. Namun keduanya menaiki mobil yang berbeda.

"aku janji akan kembali secepatnya." Kata chanyeol pada baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengnagguk kecil "ne,"

Chanyeol mencium kening dan bibir baekhyun sekilas sebelum menaiki mobil yang akan membawanya.

"silahkan masuk nona." Kata salah satu anak buah chanyeol sopan. Mobil itu melesat menuju sebuah hotel mewah yang ada di kawasan London.

Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya seharian di dalam kamar hotel. Jam sudah menujuk angka 11 malam, namun batang hidung chanyeol belum juga terlihat. Baekhyun terlihat mulai kawatir.

"sebenarnya apa saja yang dia lakukan seharian ini,eoh? Apa dia tidak lelah?" gumamnya.

"ckelk.." pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampakkan sosok chanyeol yang berjalan pelan sambil melonggarkan kerah kemejanya. Namja itu menarik asal dasinya untuk melonggarkan benda itu dari lehernya.

"kau baru pulang?"

Chanyeol berjenggit kaget. "eh? Kau belum tidur?" tanyanya balik.

"tsskk, aku tanya apa kau jawab apa… dasar." Katanya lalu berjalan kearah chanyeol. Dia membantu chanyeol membuka jasnya.

"gomawo.." kata chanyeol

"hhmm,, seharian kau kemana saja? Apa tidak lelah?" tanya baekhyun sambil berusaha melepaskan dasi chanyeol.

"hhh.. kalau boleh jujur aku lelah, tapi aku masih bisa mengatasinya." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"tsskk,, jangan bekerja terlalu lama. Ingat kau bukan robot. Kau juga butuh istirahat." Kata baekhyun sambil memandang serius wajah lelah chanyeol. "dari wajahmu aku bisa merlihat kau sangat keleahan."

Chanyeol yang duduk di depan baekhyun langsung merengkuh tubuh baekhyun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada baekhyun. "gwaenchana,, selama kau ada disisiku aku bisa bertahan.." gumamnya.

Bakehyun mengusap lembut kepala chanyeol. "mandilah, aku akan membuatkanmu susu hangat…" katanya.

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Setelah chanyeol pergi baekhyun memesan segelas susu untuk chanyeol. Tak berselang lama chanyeol keluar.

"ini susumu, minum sampai habis lalu tidur." Perintah baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk patuh lalu mengambil gelas yang dipegang baekhyun dan meneguk isinya sampai habis.

"sekarang ayo tidur." Baekhyun menggandeng tangan chanyeol lalu menuntun namja itu untuk berbaring di ranjang.

"baby.." panggil chanyeol

"hhmm.."

"gomawo.." imbuhnya. Chanyeol merangsek kedalam pelukan baekhyun dan menelusupkan kepalanya dalam dekapan baekhyun.

"tidurlah…" kata baekhyun sambil mengusap lembut rambut chanyeol sayang.

Dia menggumamkan sebuah lagu untuk membuat chanyeol segera tidur dalam dekapannya.

Kejadian yang sama terus berlanjut sampai tiga hari kemudian. Chanyeol akan pergi di pagi hari dan baru pulang saat hampir tengah malam. Makin hari wajah chanyeol makin terlihat pucat namun tiap kali bakehyun bertanya chanyeol selalu saja menjawab bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Hari ini adalah hari keempat dia berada di London tapi tak sekalipun dia keluar dari kamar hotelnya padahal chanyeol sudah memintanya untuk keluar jalan-jalan bahkan kekasihnya itu juga menyerahkan sebuah credit card unlimited acsessnya pada baekhyun.

Baekhyun memandang jam yang masih menunjuk pukul 4 sore. Masih lama sebelum chanyeol pulang. Dia berfikir apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Akhirnya setelah menimbang dia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keluar. Tak lupa beberapa anak buah chanyeol mengikutinya.

Dia berjalan sepanjang jalanan London yang bersaju tebal mengingat sekarang sudah hampir akhir bulan desember.

"besok sudah natal..apa yang akan aku berikan padanya.." gumam baekhyun. Dia kembali berjalan melewati jejeran toko yang ditata cantik bertemakan natal. Tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah toko unik yang membuatnya ingin masuk kedalam.

Klinting.

Lonceng kecil yang ada diatas pintu berbunyi saat ia membuka pintu bercat hijau itu.

"welcome, miss.." sapa seorang yeoja paruh baya yang baekhyun yakin adalah pemilik toko ini.

"hallo.."sapa baekhyun ramah.

"wanna buy something for your boyfriend?" tanyanya

Baekhyun tersenyum "yes, I am. Do you have any suggestions?"

Yeoja itu Nampak berfikir sebentar sebelum tersenyum "yeah,, I have one. Eh no I have two." Katanya lalu berjalan menuju sebuah lemari yang ada di sampingnya. Ia mengambil sesuatu yang ada di dalam kotak warna ungu.

"Take a look here." Katanya sambil melambaikan tanganya pada bekhyun.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"They are beautiful, aren't they?" katanya sambil menunjukan sepasang kalung berbentuk aneh yang akan terlihat cantik jika keduanya digabungkan.

"It's not look special when we sparate them, but when we make it one it'll be beautiful." Katanya sambil menyatukan kedua liontin kalung itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. "yeah, they look beautiful. Two it's better than one, right?" imbuhnya.

Si pemilik toko tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"I'll take it. How much should I pay?"

"165 poundsterling."

"ah,,, oke." Katanya lalu mengambil uang dari dalam dompetnya. Jangan salah, itu uang pribadinya. Dia sengaja mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli hadiah untuk chanyeol.

Setelah membayar kalung yang seharaga dengan seluruh tabunganya itu baekhyun berjalan pulang sambil terus tersenyum senang. Malam ini dia akan memberikan kado natal special untuk chanyeol. Dia berharap chanyeol akan pulang sebelum malam sehingga mereka bisa merayakan natal pertama mereka bersama-sama.

Baekhyum berjalan riang memasukki kamarnya.

"darimana?"

Dia berjenggit kaget saat melihat chanyeol sudah ada di kamar padahal jam baru menunjuk angka 7 malam.

"kau sudah pulang?" tanyanya bodoh.

"ne, hari ini tak banyak yang harus aku kerjakan. Kau baru pulang jalan-jalan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk."ne."

Chanyeol membuang nafasnya berat "mian, aku tak bisa menemanimu. Hhh.. inilah yang membuatku tak ingin mengajakmu, baby. Aku takut kau bosan terus menugguku." Katanya dengan raut wajah menyesal.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut. "gwaenchana.. bukankah aku tidak mengeluh,eoh? Aku cukup senang kok. Lagipula aku juga tidak bosan." Katanya berusaha menghibur chanyeol.

"gomawo, baby. Oiya apa yang kau beli?" tanya chanyeol antusias.

"eh? Eum… aku.. emm itu.. sebenarnya tadi aku membeli sesuatu untuk mu, eh, untuk kita." Kata baekhyun gugup.

Kening chanyeol mengkerut "eh? Benarkah? Boleh aku melihatnya?"

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati chanyeol. Dia duduk di sisi chanyeol yang sedang duduk menghadap jendela. Keduanya duduk di bawah dekat perapian.

"aku tadi membeli ini." Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak ungu dari dalam kantong plastik yang ia bawa.

Chanyeol mengambil kotak itu lalu membukanya. "ini untukku?"

Baekhyun menggeleng "aniyo, ini untuk kita. Satu untukmu, satu untukku." Jawabnya.

"yang rantainya lebih panjang itu untukmu, dan yang pendek ini untukku." Imbuhnya.

Chanyeol terlihat bahagia menatap kalung itu. "ini bisa disatukan?" tanyanya

Baekhyun mengangguk "ne," katanya lalu menyatukan kedua benda itu menjadi satu.

"wow! Ini indah jika disatukan." Pekik chanyeo.

"hhmm,, indah bukan?"

Chanyeol mengagguk antusias. "gomawo." Katanya sambil terus mengamati kalung yang kini tergantung manis dia lehernya.

"kau tahu baby, dulu aku tak pernah ada hal lain yang ada di otakku selain bisnis dan uang. Sejak dulu aku selalu berusaha untuk memperluas bisnis keluargaku sampai-sampai aku tak memikirkan hal lain diluar itu. Sampai akhirnya hari itu aku bertemu denganmu. " kata chanyeol sambil menyenderkan kepalanya kebahu baekhyun.

"aku yang hanya mengerti memerintah, dan menomorsatukan uang dan kepentingan bisnis tiba-tiba jadi menomor duakan semua itu hanya karena ada kau."

"jadi aku menggumu, begitu?" tanya baekhyun

"bukan, bukan. Aku justru merasa aku beruntung mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bertemu denganmu sebab sejak aku mengenalmu ada banyak hal yang bisa aku temukan dalam hidup. Aku bisa menemukan indahnya sebuah persahabatan, kehangatan keluarga dan cinta.." katanya panjang.

"aku yang dulu yang hanya memikirkan urusan pekerjaan kini lambat laun bisa semakin menyadari bahwa ada hal lain yang lebih indah dari sekedar tumpukan materi dan kepopuleran. Denganmu aku merasakan banyak hal yang tak dapat aku rasaakn jika aku masih sendiri seperti dulu. Terima kasih kau telah datang dihidupku baby…terimakasih kau bersedia bertahan disisiku…" kata chanyeol tulus sambil mencium bahu baekhyun.

Baekhyun terharu mendengar semua kata-kata chanyeol. Dia tak pernah mengira bahwa namja yang dulu sempat membuatnya kesal kini berubah menjadi seorang namja yang lebih dewasa.

"kau tahu, tiang. Kurasa aku memang sudah mencintaimu." Katanya akhirnya.

"…" hening

Chenyeol yang biasanya berisik tiba-tiba tak mengeluarkan suaranya. Hal ini tentu saja membaut baekhyun bingung. Dia menengok dan mendapati chanyeol tertidur di bahunya.

"hhh…dia tidur." Gumam baekhyun pelan. Dia mengusap pelan wajah chanyeol namun ia tersentak kaget saat merasakan panas tubuh chanyeol.

"dia demam." Baekhyun berusaha membawa tubuh chanyeol keatas ranjang tanpa bantuan. Mengingat dia memiliki kekuatan lebih, tentu bukan perkara sulit untuknya. Setelah berhasil membaringkan chanyeol keatas ranjang ia segera menelpon chen untuk meminta bantuan.

.

.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Sedikit pusing ia rasakan saat ia mencoba membukanya. sekalia lagi ia mencoba dan berhasil.

Putih bersih itulah yang ia tangkap pertama kali lewat matanya.

"eenngghh…" lenguhnya pelan

"kau sudah sadar?" terdengar suara nyaring baekhyun

"ini dimana?" kata chanyeol lemah saat ia melihat sekitar dan menyadari kamar itu bukanlah kamar hotelnya.

"rumah sakit, kau pingsan karena deman kemarin." Jawab baekhyun

"pingsan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk "kata dokter, kau terlalu lelah. Kau harus istirahat total sampai tiga hari kedepan." Kata baekhyun panjang.

"mwo?"

"wae?"

"aku datang kemari kan untuk berlibur denganmu bukannya menghabiskan waktuku di tempat seperti ini, aaigoo…" katanya kesal.

"tak masalah, lagipula aku juga tak keberatan." Jawab baekhyun.

Chanyeol menekuk wajahnya kesal. "mianhe.. aku mengacaukan liburan kita." Sesalnya.

"aku tidak merasa liburan kita gagal. Aku justru suka liburan kali ini karena aku bisa tahu semua hal yang selama ini kau pendam padaku. Baekhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah ranjang tempat chanyeol berbaring.

"gomawo, aku suka cincinya." Katanya.

"cincin?" ulang chanyeol.

Baekhyun menunjukan cincin yang kini tersemat manis di jari manisnya. "ini cincin yang waktu itu kan?"

"ah,, iya. Sebenarnya aku ingin langsung menyerahkanya padamu sebagai kado natal, tapi, aahh,, aku malah sakit begini.."

"gwaenchana… yang penting aku sudah menerima kado darimu." Kata baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"yeolie.." panggil baekhyun

"hhmmnn….?" Chanyeol menoleh.

Baekhyun mengecup kilat bibir pucat chanyeol "saranghae…"katanya sambil tersenyum.

TBC

DDUAAARR! IGE MWOYA!

Mianhe ne yeorobeun.. ceritnya makin ngawuuurrr!

Aaiigghh.. gak tau kenapa tiba-tiba pingin buat moment suuiitt buat mereka.

Semoga semua yang minta chanbaek moment puas ama ini chap ne.

oiya, menurut kalian chep depan aku perlu naikin ratenya gak ya...? i need your comment guys!

Yang udah baca wajib komen, yang gak komen dosa!

Sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife


	9. Chapter 9

TITLE : FLOWER IN A STORM

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

GENRE : COMEDY ROMANTIC

LENGTH : CHAPTERED

MAIN CAST :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

And the others….

ALWAYS GS…..

DISCLAIMERS

Semua cast yang ada disini adalah milih tuhan, keluarga dan diri mereka. Aku Cuma minjem nama-nama mareka aja.

NO SIDERS, ARAACHI!

IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, SO DON'T READ IT!

IT'S SIMPLE RIGHT..?

Salam jumpa semuanya… aku datang untuk kalian!# aiisshh apa deh -_-"

Semoga pada masih nunggu lanjutan ff ini ne,,

Oke dah happy reading ajah!

"yeolie.." panggil baekhyun

"hhmmnn….?" Chanyeol menoleh.

Baekhyun mengecup kilat bibir pucat chanyeol "saranghae…"katanya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Part nine begin…

Setelah menghabiskan tiga hari di rumah sakit di London, hari ini chanyeol sudah di izinkan pulang. Setelah berkemas keduanya pergi menuju bandara dimana pesawat jet chanyeol sudah menunggu untuk membawa mereka kembali ke korea.

"sebaiknya kau istirahat saja, yeollie, Kau kan baru sembuh." Kata baekhyun saat dia melihat chanyeol memegang I padnya.

"gwaenchana baby.. aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Lagi pula ada banyak hal yang tertunda karena aku sakit kemarin." Jawabnya sambil masih sibuk dengan I padnya.

Baekhyun berdecak kesal. "tsskk… kau ini. Apa masalah bisnismu itu lebih penting dari kesehatanmu,eoh? Kalau kau sakit lagi bagaimana?" omelnya.

Chanyeol mendongak dari layar persegi itu. Ia menatap wajah kesal baekhyun sambil tersenyum. "aku janji ini hanya sebentar, nyonya park. Setelah aku selesai meneliti semua pekerjaan ini aku akan pergi istirahat, ok!" katanya sambil menunjukan cengiran khasnya.

"tsskk.. terserah kau saja." Jawab baekhyun lalu berlalu menuju ke kursi yang berjauhan dari kursi tempat chanyeol duduk. Rupanya uri baekie merajuk eoh?

Chanyeol mengulum senyumnya sambil menggeleng kecil melihat kelakuan lucu kekasihnya itu.

"dasar tiang bodoh! Memangnya apa sih yang ada di otakya! Diakan baru sembuh! Kenapa sudah sibuk dengan benda sialan tu lagi! Huufftt!" baekhyun mendumal kecil sambil memandang gumpalan awan yang ada di luar jendela pesawatnya. Dia memasang ipod di telinganya dan mulai memutar beberapa lagu untuk mengalihkan emosinya.

Saat dia sedang asik mendengarkan lagu, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan memeluknya dari samping.

"marah?"

Baekhyun diam sambil kembali bersenandung kecil mengikuti lagu yang sedang ia dengarkan.

"baby…" terdengar sebuah rengekan tapi baekhyun masih tak bergeming.

"baby.. jangan acuhkan aku.." chanyeol meraih dagu baekhyun agar yeoja cantik itu menoleh dan menatap wajahnya.

"apa awan-awan itu lebih tampan dari wajahku,eoh?" katanya kesal.

"apa benda sialan itu juga lebih penting dari kesehatanmu,eoh?" jawab baekhyun tak kalah kesal.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Dia tahu, dia harus mengalah daripada suasana semakin kacau.

"ne, ne.. arra.. aku yang salah. Mianhae ne…." katanya sambil menunjukan wajah memelasnya

"tapi kumohon jangan acuhkan aku.. kepalaku pusing jika kau mengacuhkanku baby.." imbuhnya lagi.

"kau pusing lagi?" katanya kawatir.

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil "euhm.. makanya jangan marahi aku…" katanya manja.

"tssk…. Salah siapa kau tak mendengarkanku,eoh?" jawab baekhyun kesal.

"ne, ne,, aku yang salah. Sudah ya marahnya baby…. Sekarang bisakah kau menemaniku tidur di kamar?" pintanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "euhm.. ayo." Jawabnya singkat.

Keduanya berjalan menuju kamar. Saat mereka berpapasan dengan chen, chanyeol berhenti sejenak.

"kali ini jangan ganggu aku, chen. Aku ingin tidur." Pesannya pada pengawal paling setianya itu.

Chen mengangguk mengerti. "algaesimnida, sajangnim. Jadawal anda untuk dua hari mendatamg cukup longgar. Jadi anda bisa menggunakan waktu itu untuk memulihkan kesehatan anda." Jawab chen panjang.

"euhm, arraseo." Kata chanyeol lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar.

Sesampainya di kamar dia langsung berbaring di ranjang.

"kau lapar?" Tanya bekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeleng kecil. "aniyo."

"tapi bukankah kau belum makan sejak tadi,eoh? Kau bisa sakit lagi jika kau tidak makan dengan benar! Aiigoo.. kau ini.."

"tapi aku kan tidak lapar, baby.." rengek chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kesal melihat kelakuan manja chanyeol tapi dia tak ingin terpancing emosi lagi mengingat chanyeol memang baru sembuh dari sakitnya sehingga mungkin saja nafsu makanya jadi menurun.

"lalu kau maunya bagaimana? Bukankah kau masih harus minum obat,eoh?" katanya sambil duduk di samping chanyeol berbaring.

"molla.." jawab chanyeol asal. Dia mendekap pingang ramping baekhyun dan menjadikan paha baekhyun sebagai bantalnya.

"tsskk.. anak ini.." decih baekhyun sambil mengusap lembut kepala chanyeol.

Chaneyol tersenyum senang melihat perhatian baekhyun padanya. "gomawo baby.." katanya pelan.

"eh? Untuk apa?"

"gomawo sudah ada untukku, gomawo untuk semua perhatianmu untukku dan gomawo telah mempercayakan hatimu padaku." Jawabnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Jujur sebenarnya dia malu tapi sekaligus senang? Jadi bagaimana mengekspresikannya,eoh? Kalian bayangkan saja sendiri bagaimana kira-kira wajah byun baek sekarang. Hihihihi….

"bagaimana kalau aku buatkan kau bubur?" tawar baekhyun tiba-tiba

"eh? Kau bisa?" kaget chanyeol.

"tentu saja aku bisa. Begini-begini aku pandai memasak tahu!"

"ah..,, baiklah jika kau memasak untukku aku akan makan." Janji chanyeol.

"yaksok?"

Chanyeol mengangguk semangat. "ne, selama itu kau yang buat aku akan memakannya sampai habis." Jawab chanyeol mantap.

"baiklah, kau tunggu disini sebentar aku akan membuatkannya untukmu." Kata baekhyun lalu beranjak dari ranjang lalu pergi meningalkan kamar.

.

.

"nona sedang apa?" Tanya chen heran saat ia melihat kekasih tuannya itu sedang berkutat di dapur.

Baekhyun yang sedang asik mengaduk buburnya mendongak dan mendapati wajah aneh chen sedang menatapnya. "memasak, apa lagi?" jawabnya asal.

"eh? Tapi kenapa anda sendiri yang memasak? Bukankah ada koki, nona?" Tanya chen lagi.

"ini bukan untukku, tapi untuk tuanmu yang manja itu, dia tak mau makan jadi aku menawarkan masakanku padanya dan dia mau." Jawab bekhyun panjang sambil kembali mengaduk buburnya lagi.

Chen manggut-manggut paham. "ah.. jadi begitu. Baiklah kalau begitu silahkan melanjutkan masakan anda nona." Katanya

Baekhyun mengangguk. "uhum,,kau juga jangan lupa makan chen. Kau terlihat lebih kurus dari terakhir kali aku melihatmu. Ingat kau juga harus menjaga kesehatanmu." Cerocos baekhyun panjang.

Chen tersenyum lembut "ne, nona. Saya mengerti." Jawabnya lalu meninggalkan baekhyun dengan masakannya .

Setelah sekian menit berkutat dengan buburnya baekhyun terlihat puas. Dia mengambil sebuah mangkuk untuk masakannya lalu segera melesat kembali menuju kamarnya.

Di dalam kamar dia melihat chanyeol sedang bersandar di sandaran ranjang sambil menonton televisi.

"ini makanlah.." kata baekhyun saat ia berjalan mendekati chanyeol.

"eh? Sudah matang? Hhmm dari baunya kelihatanya enak." Jawab chanyeol. Dia mengalihkan tatapanya dari layar datar televisi dan beralih pada wajah cantik kekasihnya.

"jangan hanya bicara, makanlah lalu minum obat."

"suapi.."rengeknya

"tsskk…." Decihnya namun dia melakukannya juga.

Baekhyun menyuapi chanyeol sesuap demi sesuap dengan telaten sampai bubur itu habis. Dia meletakkan mangkuknya lalu mengambil beberapa butir obat chanyeol.

"sekarang minum obatmu lalu tidur." Katanya lalu meyerahkan benda pahit itu pada chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengernyit kecil "haruskah..?"

"hmn.. sudah lakukan saja dan jangan tunjukan wajah memelasmu itu padaku karena aku itu tak akan mempan jika berurusan dengan obatmu." Tegas baekhyun

Chanyeol mendengus "ne, arra. Kau galak sekali nyonya park" Katanya lalu mengambil tiga butir pil yang baekhyun berikan padanya dan menelan ketiganya bersamaan.

"tsskk biar saja…sekarang tidur." Perintahnya mutlak

Baekhyun membantu chanyeol bebaring lalu menyelimuti tubuh tinggi kekasihnya itu sampai sebatas dadanya. Setelahnya dia berniat pegi namun tangan chanyeol mencegahnya.

"mau kemana?"

"ganti baju. Apa aku harus tidur memakai gaun ini?" katanya sambil memandang gaun yang sedang ia pakai.

"ah,, baiklah." Jawabnya lalu melepas tangan baekhyun.

Tak berapa lama baekhyun kembali lagi dengan sebuah piama yang melekat manis di tubuh mungilnya. dia mengambil tempat kosong di samping chanyeol lalu membaringkan tubuhnya.

"jaljjayo.." katanya

"ne,, jaljayo.." balasnya sambil merangsek masuk kedalam dekapan baekhyun.

.

.

11 jam waktu tempuh London- Seoul berlalu begitu saja. sepasang kekasih itu tengah bersiap keluar dari pesawat sambil bergandengan tangan.

"jangan lepaskan tanganmu dariku, arra." Pesan chanyeol pada bekhyun yang tengah membenarkan bajunya.

"ne," jawabnya singkat.

"sudah siap tuan, nona?" kata chen.

Keduanya mengangguk. "ne.." kompak mereka.

Keduanya turun dari pesawat lalu berjalan menuju keluar. Ternyata di luar sudah banyak wartawan yang berkerumun menunggu kedatangan chanyeol. Saat mata mereka menangkap siluet tubuh chanyeol tanpa aba-aba puluhan blitz kamera langsung berkilat hampir bersamaan. Mata mereka sedikit melebar saat melihat seseosok yeoja yang tengah di gandeng mesra oleh incaran mereka itu.

"tuan park! Apakah ini yeoja yang anda maksud waktu itu?"

"tuan park siapakah nona ini?"

"nona..? apa anda adalah istri tuan park?

"nona.. tuan.."

"tuan.."

"nona.."

Silih berganti wartawan itu memberondong pertanyaan pada mereka namun sesuai pesan chanyeol sebelumnya baekhyun hanya diam sambil sesekali tersenyum kecil. Akhirnya dengan bantuan anak buah chanyeol mereka bisa melenggang bebas dari kerumunan wartawan haus berita itu dengan cukup mudah.

"hhh.. mereka makin menyeramkan saja.." keluh chanyeol.

"gwaenchana, baby? Kau tidak terluka kan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "aniyo."

"baguslah, chen kita langsung ke rumah." Perintahnya pada chen.

"algaesimnida, sajangnim."

Beberapa menit mereka habiskan untuk sampai di istana megah chanyeol yang menawan. Baekhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan kekaguamnya pada rumah mewah itu saat sekali lagi ia memasukinya.

"baby,, aku sudah meminta izin pada appa dan eomma untuk membawamu ke rumah selama aku sakit." Kata chanyeol saat mereka memasuki rumah.

"kapan kau melakukanya? Kenapa aku tak tahu?"

"yah, adalah. Yang penting mereka sudah mengizinkanmu menemaniku. " jawabnya.

"hmmn,, baiklah." Pasrah baekhyun.

"oiya, aku lupa. Nanti malam apa kau mau menemaniku kesebuah acara?" Tanya chanyeol sambil mengandeng baekhyun menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

"kemana?"

"keacara pertemuan pengusaha begitulah.." jawabnya cuek.

"eh? tapi bukankan itu acara besar? Memang tidak apa-apa kau mengajakku?" katanya ragu.

"tentu saja. memang ada yang salah? Aku kan membawa kekasihku, ah ani istriku." Jawab chanyeol santai.

"tsskk,, kau ini aku serius tiang!" kesal baekhyun

"memang siapa yang bercanda,eoh? Kau tentu masih ingat bukan, aku sudah mendaftarkan pernikahan kita sebelumnya. Jadi secara hukum kau memang istriku, baby." Jawab chanyeol.

Mata baekhyun membukat "m..mwo? kit..kita? sudah menikah?" gagap bakehyun.

Chanyeol menganguk. "hem,, ne." kataya santai lalu membuka sebuah pintu besar bercat coklat natural.

"masuk dan istirahatlah." Katanya

"tapi aku tak pernah tahu kita menikah? Lagi pula siapa yang mengizinkan pernikahn kita?" Tanya bakehyun lagi.

"appamu, dia yang memberikan kartu pengenalmu dan membantuku mengurus pernikahan kita di catatan sipil beberapa saat yang lalu." Jawab chanyeol sambil melonggarkan dasinya.

"mwo..? aish orang itu benar-benar!" kesalnya.

"sudahlah, tidak perlu kesal seperti itu. Meski kita sudah menikah tapi aku tak akan meminta apapun darimu, baby." Kata chanyeol sabar.

Baekhyun diam.

"aku sudah menyiapkan ruangan untuk baju-bajumu di sebelah sana. Isinya juga sudah ada, kau tinggal memakai saja mana yang kau suka." Jelas chanyeol.

"eh.. ne." gagap baekhyun.

Baekhyun berjalan menunu ruangan yang tadi chanyeol tunjukan padanya dan saat melihatnya matanya melebar sempurna. Bagaimana tidak jika dia di hadapkan pada sebuah ruangan yang luas dengan deretan baju-baju indah yang tergantung manis di lemari besar.

"apa-apaan ini?" gumamnya.

"kau mau membuka butik,eoh?" teriak baekhyun dari dalam ruangan

"eh? Maksudmu?" Tanya chanyeol tak mengerti.

Baekhyun berbalik dan menatap namja tinggi itu intens. "kalau kau tidak ingin membuka butik lalu untuk apa semua baju-baju ini? Tsskk,, kau kira aku mau memakai gaun-gaun itu setiap hari,eoh? Dasar bodoh!" kesalnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya

Chanyeol terkekeh geli melihat kekasihnya itu mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

CHUUP..

Chanyeol menyambar bibir mungil itu cepat.

"yak!" kesal baekhyun

"makanya jangan mempoutkan bibirmu begitu, baby. Kau membuatku ingin menciummu." Jawab chanyeol asal.

"hhaaiisshh… dasar tiang mesum!" decihnya.

"tapi kau suka kan padaku." Goda chanyeol yang langsung membuat baekhyun diam dengan wajah memerah. Secepat kilat dia menarik baekhyun kedalam dekapannya.

"saranghae.." bisiknya

"nado…" cicit baekhun kecil sambil membalas pelukan hangat chanyeol.

Chanyeol menakup wajah mungil baekhyun lalu mencium kening baekhyun lama.

"kening ini milikku,"

Lalu ia beraih mencium kedua mata baekhyun yang tertutup. "kedua mata ini hanya boleh memandang lembut padaku.."

"hidung ini juga milikku.." katanya lalu mencium sekilas hidung mancung baekhyun.

"pipi ini hanya boleh merona saat aku yang memujimu…" imbuhnya lagi sambil mencium kuat pipi baekhyun yang membuat sang pemilik terkekeh geli.

"dan yang pasti, bibir mungil ini mutlak milikku." Katanya lalu menyambar bibir baekhyun yang selalu membuatnya kehilangan akal.

Dia melumat lembut belahan bibir baekhyun. Tak ada nafsu yang berlebihan, hanya sebuah penyampaian perasaan sayang chanyeol pada baekhyun yang begitu dalam. Dia menyesap rasa manis dan memabukkan dari benda kenyal milik baekhyun makin intes. Kepalanya bergerak kekanan dan kiri untuk sesekali memberikan celah pada mereka untuk menarik nafas disela cumbuan mereka.

Tangan baekhyun sudah mengalung manis di leher tinggi chanyeol. Dia meremas lembut rambut kecoklatan kekasihnya itu untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmat saat lidah chanyeol yang sudah berhasil menerobos pertahananya itu mulai beraksi. Benda panjang dan kenyal itu mengaduk isi mulut baekhyun. Dia membelit dan mengabsen deretan gigi baekhyun tanpa terlewat sedikitpun.

"eeenngghh…"sebuah desahan lolos dari bibir baekhyun saat chanyeol dengan sengaja menyesap kuat lidahnya.

Chanyeol makin bersemangat mengerjai bibir kekasihnya itu makin liar. Dia mendorong tubuh baekhyun sehingga kini tubuh mungil itu terhimpit di dinding. Bahkan tanpa sungkan chanyeol menaikan baekhyun ke sebuah meja kecil yang sebebarnya digunakan untuk tempat make up dan mendudukkannya di sana.

"mmppphhh,,,cpkcpkcpkcpk…yeollie,,,nnghh…." Desah baekhyun lembut saat chanyeol menurunkan ciumannya keleher putihnya.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk mempermudah namja tampan itu menjamah lehernya.

Sebenarnya chanyeol ingin membuat tanda kepemilikan dileher itu tapi dia sadar nanti malam mereka masih harus pergi kesebuah acara. Jadialh dia mengurungkan niatnya namun bukan berarti dia tak membuatnya hanya saja dia cukup jeli untuk memilih area mana yang bias ia gunakan. Chanyeol menurunkan sedikit baju baekhyun dan menyesap area diatas payudara baekhyun kuat.

"aaannghh,,yeolliehh,, shh,,," racau baekhyun linglung.

"give me xoxo love, you're my xoxo love.."

Saat keduanya sedang asik bercumbu tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi nyaring ponsel chanyeol.

"nnhhgg.. ponselmu,, ssshh,, berbunyihh,, aaahhhngghh,," kata baekhyun susah payah karena chanyeol masih mengerjai tubuhnya.

Chanyeol mendecak kesal karena ada yang mengganggu kesenangannya. "tsskk.. menggangu saja…" dia menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya dan beralih dari atas tubuh baekhyun untuk melihat siapa pengganggunya. "tsskk.. orang ini lagi.." decihnya

"yeoboseo…"

"aku dengar kau sudah pulang ke korea?" kata sebuah suara di ponsel itu

"yah,, begitulah. Ada apa?" tanya chanyeol malas.

"apa kau tahu gara-gara kau, kita terlewat beberapa tender penting bukan? Lalu apa yang bisa kau katakan sekarang?" Tanya suara itu dingin.

"tsskk,, kau tak perlu kawatir tuan! Aku akan mengganti semua itu dengan tender-tender yang lain yang nilainya bahkan melebihi semua tender yang aku lewatkan! tsskk,, sudah jika kau hanya ingin mengomeliku soal tender lebih baik tidak usah menelpon! Dasar!" kesal chanyeol

"tsskk,, dasar anak tidak sopan! Baiklah aku pegang janjimu tentang tender-tender itu. Ingat aku tak butuh janji tapi aku mau bukti tuan muda park!" balas suara itu tenang.

"tsskk.. ne tuan besar! Sudah kau menggangu keseanganku!" jawab chanyeol lalu menutup telponya sepihak.

Baekhyun yang mendengarkan percakapan itu hanya diam sambil mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"siapa yang telpon? Kenapa kau terlihat kesal begitu?" tanyanya saat ia melihat chanyeol melempar ponselnya asal,

"itu,, hhss,, orang tua labil" jawab chanyeol asal

"eh? Orang tua labil? Maksudmu?" bingungnya.

"itu appaku. Dia pasti menelponku untuk mengganguku." Jawabnya.

"hah! Tadi itu appamu?" ulangnya

Chanyeol hanya menganguk kecil"memang kenapa?"

Plak! Baekhyun menggeplak pelan kepala chanyeol

"kalau itu appamu kenapa kau bicara tak sopan padanya,eoh! dasar anak kurang ajar!" kesal baekhyun

"yak! Kenapa kau memukulku baby, aku kan masih sakit…" rengek chanyeol sambil mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja jadi sasaran baekhyun.

"salah siapa kau tak sopan!"

"hhh.. kau belum tahu saja, seperti apa orang itu! jika kau sudah bertemu dengannya kau akan tahu dia itu seperti apa." Decih chanyeol.

"tetap saja, kau tak boleh seperti itu!" kesalnya.

"ne,ne.. arra! Sudah lebih baik lupakan soal itu kita lanjutkan yang tadi ne..?" katanya sambil menunjukan wajah mesumnya.

"mwo..? andwae! Aku mau mandi!" kata bakehyun lalu secepat kilat berkelit dan meninggalkan chanyeol yang sudah mencak-mencak kesal.

"yak! Aku belum selesai denganmu nyonya park!" teriakknya kesal.

"memangnya aku peduli,, wlleeekk…" ejek baekhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "dasar…"

.

.

Jam sudah menunjuk ke angka 7 lebih namun sosok yang sedari tadi chanyeol tunggu belum juga menampakkan wujudnya.

"sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan di kamar,eoh?" keluhnya sambil sekali lagi menengok arloji rolexnya.

"cklek.." terdengar pintu kamar terbuka.

Chanyeol memandang kearah pintu kamarnya dan mendadak dia tertegun. Dia melihat kekasihnya itu keluar dengan sebuah gaun putih panjang cantik bergaya yunani kuno yang membungkus sempurna pahatan indah tubuhnya. Belum lagi hiasan berbentuk rangkaian bunga dia atas kepala baekhyun yang membuat gadis mungil itu terlihat seperti seorang dewi yunani.

"bb..baby…" gagapnya

"wae? aku terlihat aneh ya?" jawab baekhyun saat ia melihat chanyeol yang terdiam sambil memandangnya.

Chanyeol buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya semangat. "an,,anniyo..k,kkau..ehm,.kau cantik baby.." kata chanyeol nyaris terbata.

Baekhyun menunduk malu. "jeongmal?" katanya pelan.

Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya lalu berjalan mendekati baekhyun. Dia mengangat wajah baekhyun sehingga kini wajah tu menghadap langsung padanya. "kau sangat cantik, baby.."katanya lembut sambil tersenyum.

"gomawo.." cicitnya.

"sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang atau kita akan terlambat." Katanya. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mengalungkan tangannya kelengan chanyeol mesra.

Sepasang kekasih itu berjalan menuju mobil dengan chen yang sudah menunggu disana.

"wah,, anda cantik sekali nona.." puji chen.

"eh,,? Gomawo chen.." jawab baekhyun malu.

Tanpa menunggu lam mereka segera melesat menuju tempat acara.

"apa kau yakin membawaku kesana?" Tanya baekhyun sekali lagi.

"memangnya kenapa?"

"aku,, aku hanya takut akan mempermalukanmu disana." Jawabnya lemah.

"hhei lihat aku baby.." kata chanyeol lembut.

"kita sudah membahas masalah ini sejak tadi bukan. Aku tak mau kau terlihat rendah diri seperti ini. Kau itu gadis yang sanagt istimewa baby. Hanya padamulah aku bisa tergila-gila. Jadi apa yang kau takutkan.?"

"tapi aku ini Cuma gadis biasa? Bukan dari kalangan orang kaya seperti kau dan semua yang hadir disana."

"tsskk.. itu lagi..! sudahlah! aku tak mau dengar masalah itu!" kesal chanyeol. Di sedikit menaikkan suaranya sehingga membuat bakehyun sedikit tersentak.

"mm..mianhae.." katanya lirih.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Dia meraih tangan mungil bakehyun. "dengarkan aku baby,, aku tak suka kau membahas masalah itu lagi, arra?" katanya melembut.

Baekhun mengangguk kecil.

Setelah menunggu berapa menit mereka berdua sampai di tempat tujuan mereka.

"kita sudah sampai tuan.." kata chen

"hmmn,, aku tahu." Jawab chanyeol.

"ayo turun baby.." chanyeol mengulurkan tanganya pada baekhyun. Baekhyun menggengam tangan chanyeol lalu mengikuti kekasihnya itu menuruni mobil.

Jepertan kamera tak ayal langsung mengarah pada mereka. Hal ini tentu saja membuat baekhyun sedikit kurang nyaman. Dia menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik punggung lebar chanyeol untuk menghindari lampu-lampu itu.

"gawenchana?" Tanya chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk sekilas.

Dia memberi kode pada chen untuk menyingkirkan wartawan itu dari jalannya. Chen yang paham langsung memerintah anak buahnya untuk mengawal chanyeol sampai kedalam.

setelah sedikit berjuang di depan, akhirnya mereka sampai di dalam diamna sebuah acara mewah sedang berlangsung.

"selamat datang tuan park..sebuah kehormatan anda bisa menghadiri undangan kami.." kata seorang namja paruh baya bertubuh pendek dan gemuk yang langsung menghampiri mereka sesaat setelah keduanya menunjukan batang hidung mereka.

"bukan masalah." Jawab chanyeol enteng.

"oh.. anda datang bersama pasangan?" tanyanya lagi.

"ya, aku datang bersama istriku. Perkenalkan ini istriku, park baekhyun." Katanya bangga.

Mendengar pernyatann chanyeol tak ayal beberapa orang mulai berbisik-bisik.

"apa kau dengar itu istri si park?" bisik seorang yeoja tinggi berbadan layaknya model papan atas

"iya? Kenapa istrinya seperti itu? Tidak cantik.. huh cantikan juga aku.."balas temannya yang tak kalah tinggi.

"wah, istrinya cantik, ya." Terdengar seorang yeoja paruh baya memuji baekhyun

"iya. Meski masih terlihat sangat muda, tapi dia cukup anggun." Balas namja yang mungkin adalah suaminya.

Silih berganti bisik-bisik pendapat terdengar. Meski banyak yang mencela namun tak sedikit juga yang memuji kecantikan alami baekhyun.

Baekhyun mencengkeram erat lengan chanyeol karea gugup.

"ada apa?"

"aku takut.." jujur baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengulum senyumnya. "tenanglah,, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Jawabnya mencoba menenangkan baekhyun.

"hai park! Kita bertemu lagi!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara berat menyapa telinga mereka. Sebuah suara yang sedikit familiar.

Mereka berdua kompak menengok. "kris?"

"eh..? kau?" tunjuk baekhyun

"hai cantik,.. merindukanku?" katanya sambil tanpa sungkan meraih tangan baekhyun dan mengecup punggung tangannya sekilas yang langsung membuat chanyeol mendelik kesal.

"yak! Apa yang kau lakukana pirang!" kesalnya.

"wohhoo.. chill out my man! Aku hanya ingin menyapa nona cantik ini! Kau sewot sekali." Kata kris cuek.

Chanyeol geram "tsskk,, memangnya menyapa harus sampai seperti itu, hah!"

"yah,, begitulah adat negaraku.." jawabnya cuek.

"tuan park.." sekali lagi nama chanyeol di panggil. Namja kaya tu menoleh "ya.." jawabnya.

"bisakah anda ikut saya sebentar. Ada beberapa tamu yang ingin bertemu anda." Katanya sopan.

"hhmn,, haruskah?"

"kami mohon tuan, mereka adalah beberapa investor dunia yang ingin menanamkan modal mereka di korea namun mereka ingin mengenal beberapa pengusaha yang akan menjadi partner mereka.

Chanyeol memandang baekhyun sekilas. "apa kau tidak apa-apa aku tinggal sebentar?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. "ne, sudah kau temui saja mereka." Katanya lembut sambil tersenyum.

Melihat senyum baekhyun akhirnya chanyeol mengangguk. "baiklah, baby. Hei pirang jangan macam-macam pada istriku atau kubunuh kau!" ancam chanyeol garang.

"tssk,, dasar berlebihan! Sudah sana jauh-jauh!" usir kris.

Setelah chanyeol pergi sekarang tinggal baekhyun dan kris. Mereka duduk berdua sambil menikmati minuman yang tadi kris bawa untuknya.

"by the way you look nice tonight.." kata kris basa-basi.

"eh..? emm gomawo. Kau juga tampan."

Keduanya terkekeh bersama.

"kau senang disini?" kata kris sambil menyesap minumannya

"hmn? Maksudmu?"

"kau senang berada di pesta seperti ini? Apa kau merasa nyaman?" ulang kris.

"hhmm.. bagaimana ya.. kurasa aku bohong jika aku mengatakan aku nyaman sekarang tapi aku juga tak merasa keberatan berada disini." Jawab baekhyun sambil tersenyum kecil.

"benarkah? Apa kau senang?" Tanya kris lagi

"hhmm,, senang? Disini?" gumam baekhyun

"yah.. begitulah..?"

"terlalu dini jika aku mengatakan aku senang berada disini, tapi tak menutup kemungkinan suatu saat aku akan mulai terbiasa dan mengangakap semua ini hal yang biasa." Jawab baekhyun

"hhh.. jika saja kau memilihku saat itu, kau tak harus di hadapkan dengan semua ini, kau tahu." Kata kris sambil menatap menerawang.

Baekhyun terkekh kecil. "chanyeol bisa merebusmu jika dia mendengar apa yang baru saja kau katakan padaku."

Kris tergelak "hahaha.. kau benar…"

Obrolan mereka berlanjut beberapa saat namun sekali lagi baekhyun harus ditinggal karena kris harus menemui beberapa kolega bisnisnya. Jadilah kini baekhyun duduk sendirian.

"apa kau lihat tadi istri si chanyeol?" tiba-tiba ia mendengar seseorang membicarakan dirinya. Baekhyun memilih diam untuk mendengarkan ocehan mereka.

"ya.. hhh.. apa sebenarnya yang dilihat chanyeol dari yeoja itu! Cantik tidak, sexy juga tidak.. hh.. aku yakin yeoja itu pasti menggunakan tubuhnya untuk menjerat chanyeol." Katanya asal.

"kau benar? Eh tapi apa iya dia mau dengan tubuh jelek itu? Hahahaha….

Baekhyun geram mendengar semua ejekan kedua gadis itu. Ia berdiri dari kursinya laku dengan sengaja menabrak tubuh yeoja yang berdiri paling dekat dengannya.

Bruk..

Tubuh ramping yeoja itu sukses terjatuh mencium lantai. "yak! Bisakah kau berjalan dengan benar!" kesal yeoja itu.

"ah,, mianhe.. ini salahku.." kata baekhyun pura-pura menyesal.

Teman yeoja itu rupanya mengenali baekhyun, "kau? Kau bukannya istri chanyeol? Hah! Kau benar-benar memalukan! Aku yakin kau pasti sering malakuakn hal kasar bukan?" dia menolong temannya berdiri.

"yeoja kasar sepertimu tak pantas untuk chanyeol. Kau lebih pantas dengan pereman-preman di luar sana." Ejek yeoja itu lagi.

"kau benar.. dan lihat ini! kau membuat gaunku robek."

Teriakan-teriakan yeoja itu rupanya menarik perhatain beberapa tamu. Sontak saja pandnagan mereka kini beralih pada mereka bertiga.

"m,,mianhe.. aku tak sengaja." Kata baekhyun kecil.

"hhh,, kau pasti sengaja.. dasar yeoja rendah!" yeoja itu menyiram baekhyun dengan minumannya.

"sekarang kita imapas." Katanya puas.

"ADA APA INI!" teriak chanyeol

Kedua yeoja itu terlihat ketakutan. "bagaimana ini.." bisik mereka.

"AKU TANYA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN, HAH!" wajah chanyeol memerah kesal. Apa lagi ia melihat tubuh baekhyun basah kuyup.

"gwaenchana baby..?" dia mendekati baekhyun untuk melihat keadaan kekasihnya. Namun saat tangannya hendak menyentuh baekhyun, yeoja cantik itu menampik tangannya dan memilih pergi meninggalkan chanyeol begitu saja.

"baby..! tunggu..!" teriak chanyeol.

"kalian akan lihat apa yang bisa aku lakukan pada kalian jika kalian berani melukai istriku!" desis chanyeol marah pada kedua yeoja itu sebelum kembali mengejar baekhyun yang sedang berlari menuju mobil mereka.

"jalan chen!" perintah baekhyun.

"tapi? Tuan masih didalam?" katanya bingung.

"sudahlah, cepat! Katanya sambil membanting pintu."

Chen yang tak tahu menahu memilih menurut saja daripada keadaan semakin buruk.

Chanyeol sampai saat mobil miliknya sudah melesat pergi. "sial!" makinya.

Dia meraih ponselnya dan meminta seorang anak buahnya untuk menjemputnya. Beberapa saat kemudian sebuah mobil menjemputnya.

"cepat kerumah!" perintahnya gusar.

"baik tuan."

Selagi dia menunggu di didalam mobil, sepintas otaknya kembali memutar kembali pembicaraannya dengan kris beberapa saat yang lalu.

"kau mencintainya?" Tanya kris saat keduanya duduk bersama.

"tentu saja. Memang kenapa?" jawab chanyeol.

"apa kau tak takut dia akan terluka jika dia ada disisimu?"

Kening chanyeol mengkerut bingung "apa maksudmu, kris? Kenapa aku harus takut?"

"yah,, kau tahulah siapa kau. Apa kau tak takut suatu saat dia akan terluka atau sakit hati? Kau tentu tahu seperti apa dunia mu?" kata namja tampan yang sedikit lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya itu.

Chanyeol diam, dia rupanya memikirkan apa yang temanya katakan.

"aku tahu mungkin kau sangat mencintainya, tapi cobalah kau berfikir apakah dia akan selau bahagia dengan cintamu? Apalagi dengan semua kondisimu. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu satuhal, kadang kala kita berfikir kita bisa melalakukan apapaun untuk membahagiankan seseorang yang kita cintai padahal tak jarang orang yang kita cintai malah akan terlukan tanpa kita sadari."

Perkataan kris terus terngiang di kepala chanyeol sampai-sampai membuatnya mengerang kesal!

"aarrgghht! Brengsek!" makinya.

Tak lama dia sampai dirumahnya. Dia melihat mobilnya sudah terparkir manis di depan pintu.

"dia didalam?" tanyanya ada chen

Chen mengangguk pelan.

Chanyeol segera berlari masuk untuk mengejar bakehyun. Pikirannya berkecamuk sekarang. Dia benar-benar kalaut.

"baby… kau dimana?" teriaknya. Dia mengarahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Dan benar saja ternyata kekasihnya itu sedang meringkuk diatas ranjang sambil terisak. Dia mendekati baekhyun dan membelai lembut kepalanya.

"hai, baby? Apa yang terjadi?" katanya lembut.

"hiikks,, hiks,,, hiks…." Tak ada sahutan dari baekhyun. Hanya isakan tertahan yang chanyeol dengar.

"baby, kumohon jangan menangis.. kau membuatku sakit jika kau menagis.." kata cahnyeol lagi.

"hiks,,hiks,,,mianhae.. hiks,, hiks,," baekhyun menunjukan sedikit wajah basahnya.

Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti memilih menarik baekhyun kedalam dekapannya. "hhssstt,, uljima..uljima…" katanya sambil menepuk pelan punggung bergetar baekhyun.

Setelah sesaat berdiam diri tanpa bicara akhirnya tangisan baekhyun mereda.

"kau sudah bisa cerita.." Tanya chanyeol lembut.

Baekhyun mengangguk dalam dekapan chanyeol.

"kau kenapa? Kenapa menangis? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "ani, justru akau yang bersalah." Cicitnya.

"eh? Benarkah? Memangnya ada apa?"

"hhh…mianhe sudah menghancurkan acara itu, aku tidak sengaja.."

"siapa bilang kau menghancurkanya?"

"tapi aku kan membuatmu malu tadi?"

"aku tidak malu? Memang kenapa aku harus malu,eoh?" chanyeol menanggapi santai ucapan baekhyun.

"tsskk,, kau ini aku serius pabo! Apa kau tidak malu aku disiram begitu!"

"aku? Malu? Tidak! aku justru marah pada kedua yeoja jelek itu! Bisa-bisanya mereka membuatmu seperti itu! awas saja mereka nanti!" geram baekhyun.

Baekhyun diam dan justru memeluk chanyeol. "gomawo.."katanya lirih.

"kurasa justru aku yang harus minta maaf padamu baby.." kali ini giliran chanyeol yang bermuka sedih.

"eh? Wae? Bingung baekhyun.

"yah,, aku rasa aku harus meminta maaf padamu atas semua ketidak nyamanan yang kau terima karena aku. Aku memang mencintaimu, tapi terkadang aku lupa bahwa saat aku membawa seseorang kesampingku berarti juga aku membawa orang itu dalam bahaya. Kau tentu masih ingat bukan, banyak orang yang mengincar nyawaku? Selain itu, aku tampaknya juga melupakan satu hal bahwa saat aku membawamu kesisiku banyak juga mata orang yang memandang padamu. Meski terkadang mereka memujimu tapi tak jarang juga mereka menghujatmu. Hhh… aku tak tahu apa keputusanku untuk menikahimu dan hidup bersamamu itu adalah keputusan yang tepat mengingat begitu banyak rintangan yang harus kau hadapi jika kita bersama. Maka dari itu aku ingin menawarkan sesuatu padamu. Sesuatu yang hanya sekali ini akan aku tanyakan padamu." Chanyeol berhenti sejenak lalu menatap wajah baekhyun dalam

"ayo kita putus…" lanjutnya.

"eh?" baekhyun terlihat terkejut.

"aku merasa takut setengah mati setiap kali aku berfikir kau akan sedih dan terluka jika kau terus disisiku. Aku takut suatu saat kau merasa lelah dan memilih meninggalkanku. Yah,, aku sadar semua itu mungkin saja terjadi tapi kali ini aku ingin menegaskannya sekali lagi. Aku ingin tahu dari awal sebelum semuanya semakin jauh. Jadi baby, maukah kau hidup terpisah denganku atau kau mau terus hidup bersamaku dengan semua resiko dan rasa sakit yang siap menghadangmu?"

Baekhyun tertegun mendengar semua kata-kata chanyeol. Dia sadar benar apa yang baru saja disampaiakn kekasihnya itu benar adanya. Dia menarik nafasnya dalam sebelum mendongakkan wajahnya sehingga kini wajah keduanya saling berhadapan.

"aku memilih ini…" katanya lalu menarik jas chanyeol sehingga namja tinggi itu langsung ambruk menindihnya. Tak ayal kedua bibir mereka saling bertemu. Baekhyun melumat bibir chanyeol lembut. Jujur, memang masih ada sedikit rasa ragu di hatinya tapi dia mantap untuk memilih chanyeol sebagai pemilik hatinya.

Baekhyun melepas ciumannya dan beralih menatap intens manik hitam chanyeol dalam. "jadikan aku milikmu seutuhnya…" lirihnya.

TBC

HAHAHAHAHA….# ketawa puas

Pasti ini reader pada mau nimpukin aku ya…? Ah kabuurrr!

Well.. mau lihat mereka nc-an,eoh?"

Weeiitss.. sabar yeorobeun! Lanjutan nc-an mereka ada di chap depan, okai!

kalau nanti aku tunggu sampai jam 9 malem repiunya lebih dari sepuluh aku janji bakalan langsung update chap selanjutnya hari ini juga! yaksok! makanya ayo-ayo pada repiu,,,,,

See ya..

Sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife


	10. Chapter 10

TITLE : FLOWER IN A STORM

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

GENRE : COMEDY ROMANTIC

LENGTH : CHAPTERED

MAIN CAST :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

And the others….

ALWAYS GS…..

DISCLAIMERS

Semua cast yang ada disini adalah milih tuhan, keluarga dan diri mereka. Aku Cuma minjem nama-nama mareka aja.

NO SIDERS, ARAACHI!

IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, SO DON'T READ IT!

IT'S SIMPLE RIGHT..?

Baekhyun tertegun mendengar semua kata-kata chanyeol. Dia sadar benar apa yang baru saja disampaiakn kekasihnya itu benar adanya. Dia menarik nafasnya dalam sebelum mendongakkan wajahnya sehingga kini wajah keduanya saling berhadapan.

"aku memilih ini…" katanya lalu menarik jas chanyeol sehingga namja tinggi itu langsung ambruk menindihnya. Tak ayal kedua bibir mereka saling bertemu. Baekhyun melumat bibir chanyeol lembut. Jujur, memang masih ada sedikit rasa ragu di hatinya tapi dia mantap untuk memilih chanyeol sebagai pemilik hatinya.

"jadikan aku milikmu seutuhnya…" lirihnya.

.

.

.

Part ten begin….

Chanyeol mengerjapkan mata bulatnya berkali-kali setelah mendengar kata-kata baekhyun barusan. Otaknya mendadak tersendat sehingga membuatnya terlambat berfikir.

"mm..maksudmu apa baby?" gagapnya bodoh.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut dan tulus. Dia membelai lembut pipi putih chanyeol "aku memintamu untuk menjadikan aku miliku seutuhnya, suamiku…" katanya

Rasanya chanyeol ingin terbang tinggi menembus awan saat ia mendengar kata-kata lembut baekhyun padanya. Apalagi kata terakhir itu, dengan sadarnya baekhyun memanggilnya suami? Ya,, suami dia bilang.

"kau yakin?" Tanya chanyeol ragu.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil "ne.."

Tak menunggu lagi chanyeol segera melumat bibir mungil baekhyun yang selalu menjadi candunya. Dia melumatnya lembut seolah takut baekhyun akan terluka jika ia terlalu kasar. Ia sengaja menahan tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangan agar tubuhnya tak menghimpit baekhyun terlalu dalam.

"nngghh…" baekhyun mendesah tertahan saat chanyeol dengan sengaja mengelus lembut dadanya yang masih tertutup pakaian.

Ciuman chanyeol turun keleher baekhyun dan mulai menyesap area sempit lagi menggoda itu intens. Ia menjilat, menyesap tanpa sedikitpun peduli ulahnya itu akan membuat leher baekhyun berhiaskan kissmark buatannya.

"nngghh,,,sshhh…yeolliehh….aaaahhhhnngg…" baekhyun maracau tak jelas tiap kali ia merasakan cumbuan lembut chanyeol pada tubuhnya.

"mendesahlah baby.. aku suka suaramu.." perintah canyeol pada baekhyun yang kini tengah menggeliat resah dalam kungkungannya.

Chanyeol menelusupkan tanganya kebalik punggung baekhyun untuk membuka gaun panjang baekhyun yang Ia rasa mulai menggangu. Dengan mudah ia meloloskan gaun indah itu turun dari tubuh mungil kekasihnya.

Matanya tak bisa berkedip dengan benar saat melihat tubuh setengah polos baekhyun. Meski bukan kali pertama namun kali ini dia merasa lain karena kali ini dia tak lagi harus menahan hasratnya.

Setelah berhasil menyingkirkan gaun itu ia kembali menindih tubuh baekhyun dan mulai lagi menjamai seluruh tubuh indah itu seduktif. Tanpa sungkan ia menjilat permukaan leher baekhyun yang sudah berhias peluh sehingga membuat sang empunya menggelinjang resah di bawhnya.

"nngghh.. yeollieeehh…. Aaahnngghh…." Baekhyun meremas kuat rambut chanyeol setiap kali ia merasakan nikmat yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

Lagi-lagi tangan chanyeol bergerak kebalik pungungnya. Kali ini sasarannya adalah pengait bra milik baekhyun.

"trak,," benda kecil itu terbuka sempurna dan menyembulah dua gundukan payudara baekhyun yang memandangnya tanpa berkedip.

Melihat chanyeol memandangi tubuh polosnya baekhyun langsung menyilangkan tanganya untuk kembali menutupi dadanya.

"eh..? kenapa?" Tanya chanyeol

"aku malu,," lirih baekhyun.

Chanyeol melepaskan tangan baekhyun dari atas tubuhmungil itu. Dia mendekat kearah wajah baekhyun. "kenapa malu? Kau indah baby.. apalagi jika kau tak memakai apapun.." desahnya seduktif

BLUSH,,,

Wajah baekhyun mendadak memerah saat chanyeol menggodanya. Dia memukul dada chanyeol pelan. "tsskk,, geojimal.." rengeknya.

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil. "aku serius.. kau indah baby.. dan kau milikku.." sekali lagi chanyeol membisikan kata-kata mesra yang cenderung posesif padanya, namun anehnya baekhyun menyukaianya.

"neeeh.. aku miliku,,nnhhggg…." Baekhyun sengaja mendesah di telinga chanyeol. Tak berhenti sampai disitu dia juga menjilat seduktif cuping telinga chanyeol yang sensitive.

"nngghh,,, baby, kau nakal…."

Kembali chanyeol menyambar bibir baekhyun liar. Ciuman mereka makin liar dan panas bahkan tak jarang saliva mereka merembes keluar dari mulut mereka saking liarnya pergulatan mereka. Tanpa disadari tangan baekhyun seolah bergerak sendiri untuk melucuti pakaian chanyeol. Satu persatu dia membuka pakaian yang melekat di tubuh kekar chanyeol mulai dari jas, kemeja sampai kaos dalam yang chanyeol gunakan. Dengan lembut ia mengelus dada dan perut ber-abs sempurna milik chanyeol yang langsung membuat sang pemilik mengerang tertahan.

Chanyeol tak ingin kalah dengan kekasih cantiknya itu, ciumanya turun makian kebawah sampai dia kini dihadapkan pada dua gundukan indah milik baekhyun yang sudang mengacung tegang. Dengan gemas ia meraup nipple kanan baekhyun dan menyesapnya kuat

"aagghhrrtt.. aaannngghh,,, sshhh… yeolliehh,, aahhh,,," baekhyun meremas kuat rambut chanyeol saat namja itu memanjakan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya melengkung dan bibirnya terus meracau kecil untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang menderanya.

Selagi mulutnya sibuk dengan payudara kanan baekhyun tangannya yang mengangur bermain dengan payudara kiri bakehyun dan meremas pelan benda kenyal itu.

Setealah menyesap kedua putting kemerahan itu berkali-kali ia melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk menelusuri perut rata dan halus milik baekhyun. Dengan lidah kasarnya dia menjilati seluruh permukaan kulit baekhyun yang sensitive. Sang pemilik sudah mendesah dan bergelinjang tak karuan menahan rasa panas yang melanda sekujur tubuhnya.

Chanyeol seakan menulikan telinganya karena fokusnaya kini beralih pada benda segitiga yang menutupi hal terindah milik wanita itu.

Dengan gerakan seduktif ia mengelus permukaan celana dalam baekhyun lalu sedikit demi sedikit melepaskan benda itu dari tubuh baekhyun.

Dia meniup pelan kewanitaan baekhyun saat ia telah berhasil membuka benda itu dan membuangnya asal.

"ngghh…." Baekhyun reflex menjepit kepala chanyeol yang kini berada di depan kewanitaannya.

Tanpa baekhyun sadari chanyeol mengecup dan mulai melumat belahan vaginanya lembut. Rasa nikmat bercampur geli sontak ia rasakan dalam tempo yang bersamaan. Dia meremas kuat bantal yang ada disampingnya untuk menyalurkan semua rasa panas dan nikmat yang menjalari tubuhnya.

Belum berhenti sampai disana ternyata chanyeol masih ingin mengerjai benda itu. Perlahan ia memasukkan sebuah jarinya kedalam lubang sempit itu.

"aarrgghh.. baekhyun memekik kaget saat ia merasakan benda asing mencoba menerobos liangnya.

Chanyeol merangkak menaiki tubuh baekhyun tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari sana.

"relekslah,, aku hanya ingin membuat kau siap..baby…" katanya. baekhyun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya sambil menganguk kecil.

Chanyeol kembali menyambar bibir bengkak baekhyun sambil menggerakkan jarinya untuk mengaduk liang baekhyun makin dalam.

"nnngghmmpphh,, nngpphmmm" desahan tertahan baekhyun makin membuat chanyeol bersemangat memompa tanganya bahkan dia menambah lagi jarinya sampi tiga buah.

"aaarrgghh…nngghh,, aahh,,aahh.." karena tak kuat menahan lagi desahanya baekhyun melepaskan ciuammnya dan mendesah kuat saat ia merasakan tiba jari chanyeol mengoyak miliknya.

"nngghh.. yeolie.. aahh.. lebih dalam.. ah… aahh….nnggh.." racau bakehyun sambil mendekap kuat tubuh chanyeol yang ada diatasnya.

"seperti ini baby.." katanya sambil menguatkan hentakkan tangannya.

"aaaggh,, ne,, ahh,, ne,,, aaah,, yeolie,, aku,, aahh, aku.,,,aaaaaaaggrrrrrrttt…" baekhyun melenguh keras saat ia merasakan sesuatu menyembur keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Saat benda itu keluar tubuhnya seperti terbang saking nikmatnya.

Chanyeol membiarkan baekhyun mengatur nafasnya sejenak sebelum ia melanjutkan aksinya.

"lelah?" Tanya chanyeol sambil mengusap peluh baekhyun yang menentes indah dari wajah indahnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. "ingin berhenti?" Tanya chanyeol sekali lagi.

Bakehyun membuaka matanya "ani,, lanjutkan.." katanya.

"baiklah, tapi aku tak bisa janji aku bisa berhenti setelah ini, eothe?" sarannya

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol intesn "aku tak keberatan.." katanya lembut.

Chanyeol tersenyum sekilas sebelum mulai melucuti sendiri sisa pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. Ia membuka cepat celana panjang dan celana dalamnya sehingga kini tubuh chanyeol sudah sepolos dirinya.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya malu saat melihat bagain tubuh terintim chanyeol di hadapannya.

"wae?" Tanya chanyeol pelan.

"aniyo.." jawab baekhyun masih tak memandang chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil. dia mendekati baekhyun lalu mencium kening yeoja yang sudah menawan hatinya itu mesra.

"ini akan sakit, lakukan apapun untuk meredakan sakitmu. Kau bisa menggigit dan mencakarku kalau perlu." Kata chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

"baiklah aku akan mulai." Kata chnayeol. Sebelumnya ia mengocok sekilas juniornya yang memang sudah menegang sejak tadi. Dia memposisikan tubuhnya di atas tubuh baekhyun. Dia menekuk kaki baekhyun sehingga membuat vagina baekhyun terbuka indah. Chanyeol tak bisa menahan lagi nafsunya, dia langsung mengarahkan junior besarnya kelubang itu dengan tempo perlahan.

"aaaggrrhht.. aappoo,," baekhyun merintih padahal baru pucuk junior chanyeol saja yang merasukinya.

"tahan, baby.. sebentar lagi..aaggrrhh…" chanyeol mengerang sakit saat ia merasakan baekhyun mencakar punggungnya dengan kuku-kuku panjangnya.

JLEB…!

Dengan sekali sentakan kuat chanyeol menghujamkan juniornya kedalam milik baekhyun

"aarrgghhtt…hiks,, hiks,, aappo.." baekhyun tak bisa menahan air matanya saat ia merasakan miliknya diterobos junior chanyeol yang besar. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang robek di dalam sana.

"mianhae baby.. mainhae,," chanyeol menciumi wajah baekhyun untuk membuat yeoja itu menghentikan tangisnya.

"aku berjanji setelah ini kau ahnya akan merasakn nikmat baby.." katanya meyakinkan baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih daiam karena rasa sakit yang menderanya sangat dalam. " tahan sebentar, yeolie,,"

"ne, baby… katakan saat kau siap." Jawab chanyeol.

"bergeraklah,,," Setelah cukup lama berdiam tanpa bergerak akhirnya ia mendengar baekhyun mengizinkanya bergerak.

Tanpa menunggu lagi canyeol mulai menggerakkan miliknya perlahan."nngghh.. sshhh.. aahh…" baekhyun mendesah pelan menahan rasa sakit bercampur perih yang ia rasakan di tubuhnya.

"ahhgg,,, god.. sshh…kau sempit baby.. ashhh.. sshh.. god…" racau chanyeol

Semakin lama gerakan pinggul chanyeol makin kuat seiring dengan permintaan baekhyun yang seakan sudah lupa dengan rasa sakit yang sempat menderanya.

"terus, yeolliehh,, annggh.. aahhnnghh.. disanahh,… aaggh,, aahh…ini,, nikmat,,," racau baekhyun sambil meremas kuat rambut chanyeol

Chanyeol merasakan hal yang sama seperti bakehyun. Juniornya seakan terjepit di dalam sana. Ia marasa miliknya diperas lembut dan terhisap makin dalam. "aaahhnng,, as you wish,,, baby..hhh…aahhh.." katanya sambil menguatkan sodokannya. Gerakan pingul chanyeol makin menggila. Baekhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya berlawannan dengan hentakan chanyeol sehingga membuat junior chanyeol makin tertanam dalam pada tubuhnya.

"aagghh…aannghh,, yeollie.,.. aaku.. aku,…"

"ne, baby aku juga.. bersama… aaahhh..ahh,,"

Setelah lama bergulat panas dengan berbagai gaya keduanya merasakan ada sesuatu yang mendesak keluar tubuh mereka. Keduanya semakin menggila menggerakkan tubuhnya saling berlawannan untuk menuntaskan hasrat mereka.

"yeollie,,, aaarrgghhh….!"

"ne,, bersama….baby…nnngghh…!"

Keduanya merasa lega luar biasa saat mereka merasakan cairan mereka keluar. Chanyeol menyemburkan spermanya di dalam baekhyun bahkan saking banyaknya cairan putih kental itu sampai merembes keluar.

Keduanya terengah mencoba menata nafas mereka yang memburu. "gomawo baby.." kata chanyeol tersengal

"ne,," jawab baekhyun sambil memejamkan matanya merasakan desiran lembut karena chanyeol menciumnya.

"tidurlah. Kau lelah bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah lalu menutup matanya diatas dada polos chanyeol.

"jaljayo baby…" kata chanyeol lalu mengecup kening baekhyun lembut.

"jaljayo." Balas baekhyun.

.

.

Paginya baekhyun terbangun lebih dulu karena ia merasakan bias sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendela kamar mereka. Dia mengerjap pelan untuk membiasakan matanya dengna sinar yang terang. Setelah dirasa cukup beradaptasi dia mengedarkan pandanganya berkeliling. Dia berniat bergerak namun dekapan chanyeol membuatnya kesulitan bergerak bahkan untuk menengokpun susah.

" .." katanya lembut sambil menggoyangkan tubuh polos chanyeol yang mendekapnya.

"nnghh.." chanyeol hanya menggumam kecil tanpa sedikitpun membuka matanya. Malah namja tampan itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ketubuh baekhyun.

"yeollie..ini sudah siang…ayo bangun…" katanya lagi sambil menggoyangkan lengan itu lebih kuat.

"sudahlah baby.. biarkan saja.. lagi pula ini kan hari minggu." Kata chanyeol cuek.

"tsskk, paling tidak biarkan aku mandi.. tubuhku bau." Katanya. Jujur saja bau percintaan mereka semalam menggangunya.

"ne,ne,,, mandi sana." Katanya lalu melepaskan dekapanya pada tubuh baekhyun.

Setelah terbebas dari cengkeraman tiang mesumnya, baekhyun segera berjalan kekamar mandi sambil merintih pelan. Rasa perih di kewanitaanya serasa menusuk-nusuk sakit.

Dia merendam tubuh lelahnya didalam bathup yang sudah ia bubuhi bubuk aromatherapy sebelumnya. "aahh.. berendam memang menyenagkan.." katanya sendiri.

Cukup lama ia berendam untuk merilekskan tubuh lelahnya. Setelah merasa segar ia keluar kamar dan masih mendapati chanyeol tertidur nyenyak. "tsskk, dasar pemalas." Decihnya. Dia beralih ke ruangan tempat bajunya disimpan. Dia terlonjak kaget saat melihat pantulan tubuhnya di depan kaca yang ia lewati.

"aiiggoo,, tiang itu! Apa yang dia lakukan pada leherku,eoh? Tsskk, kalau begini aku harus bagaimana!" decaknya kesal.

Dia memilih baju dengan gusar dan akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada sebuah kaos dengan bagian yang menutupi leher indahnya yang ternoda. Dia memadukan kaos merah itu dengan celana hijau pendek berbahan hangat.

Setelah puas dengan penampilanya dia berjalan keluar untuk membangunkan chanyeol. "yak! Ireona tiang! Ini sudah siang! Kesal baekhyun.

"nngghh.. nanti saja ne…" katanya lalu menarik selimut sebatas kepalanya.

Baekhyun yang geram beranjak kedepan jendela lalu membuka lebar tirainya sehingga cahaya matahari yang terang langsung memasuki kamar mewah itu seketika.

"baby,, yak!" pekik chanyeol kesal.

"makanya bangun, lalu mandi sana! Kau bau sekali!" katanya sambil menutup hidungnya.

"ne,ne,,, aku bangun..!" katanya malas. Dia mengacak rambut kustnya sebentar lalu berusaha membuka matanya yang nyaris lengket.

"yak!" sekali lai baekhyun memekik

"kenapa lagi,eoh?" Tanya chanyeol tak sadar.

"pakai bajumu! Aaiiggoo…" decak bakehyun sambil menahan malu. Wajahnya mendadak panas dan memerah melihat tubuh polos chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh "wae? Bukankah kau sudah melihat semuanya semalam,eoh?" goda chanyeol

"yak! Berhenti bicara mesum! Aaasshh… sudahlah terserah kau saja aku mau keluar!" katanya sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

Chanyeol sekali lagi terkekeh sebelum beranjak kekamar mandi. "dia lucu sekali."

Baekhyun berjalan keluar sambil mendumal kesal. Tanpa sengaja dia melihat chen yang sedang duduk di beranda sambil berbicara melalui ponselnya.

"iya, iya.. aku janji minggu ini aku akan pulang baozi.. aku sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Aku bahkan baru menginjak korea beberapa hari yang lalu." Kata chen di ponselnya.

"ne,ne.. aku yang salah. Baiklah kau sedang ada di seoul tidak?"

"baiklah kalu begitu . aku rasa aku bisa menenmuimu sebentar. Kau tunggu disana ne. kebetulan kalau minggu tuan muda bangun siang." Katanya lagi.

"ne, saranghae,,"

Chen mengakhiri telponya lalu kembali memasukkan ponselna kedalam saku.

"kekasihmu,eoh?" kata baekhyun

"astaga.. nona.." kaget chen.

"hehehe.. mianhae.. apa itu kekasihmu?" katanya ingin tahu.

Chen terlihat malu. "eum.. sebenarnya .. itu.. dia tunangan saya nona." Jawab chen.

Baekhyun manggut-manggut mengerti. "ah,, benarkah? Kalian ingin bertemu?"

Chen menggaruk tengkuknya aneh. "ahh.. sebenarnya ia, tapi saya tidak yakin bisa. Bukankah tuan muda sudah bangun?" Tanya chen.

"ah, masalah itu kau serahkan saja padaku, aku yang akan mengurusnya." Kata baekhyun

"tapi nona? Bagaiaman jika tuan nanti marah?" Tanya chen lagi.

"tsskk,, marah? Padaku? Oh jangan khawatirkan hal itu. Dia tak akan melakukannya, chen. Sekarang cepatlah bersiap-siap dan segeralah pergi. Kasihan kekasihmu itu menunggu." Kata baekhyun

Chen terlihat mengembangkan senyumnya cerah, "gamsahamnida nona, saya berhutang banyak pada anda." Katanya sambil membungkuk hormat.

"sudahlah tak usah seperti itu padaku. Yah anggap saja ini rasa terima kasihku padamu yang sudah setia menemani tiang itu selama ini." Katanya sambil tersenyum lucu.

"baiklah nona, saya pamit."

"baiklah, sampai jumpa saat makan malam."baekhyun melambaikan tanganya.

"apa yang kau klakukan baby?" kata cahnyeol yang sudah terlihat segar setelah mandi dan berganti baju yang lebih santai. Namja tampan itu menggunakan sebah polo shirt berbahan hangat dan sebuah celana pendek selutut berwarna coklat yang membuat tampilannya sempurna.

"ah, itu tadi chen, dia pamit pergi untuk menemui kekaishnya." Jawab baekhyun jujur

"oh,, begitu." Jawab chanyeol santai.

"aku tak pernah tahu dia punya kekasih.." imbuhnya sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi disamping baekhyun.

"tsskk..menang kapan kau peduli pada masalh orang lain tiang!" kata baekhyun sarkastik.

"heheh,, iya juga. Ahh.. kadang aku sering merasa bersalah pada chen, karena aku dia harus selalu sibuk."

"makanya, kau juga jangan terlalu sibuk, kan kasihan anak bauhmu itu."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. "tentu, tentu. Jika kita sudah tinggal serumah nanti, aku berjanji akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktuku dirumah bersamamu dan anak-anak kita." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Blush,,, wajah baekhyun memerah "tsskk,, anak? Kau saja masih seperti anak-anak!" decihnya lalu sedetik kemudia mereka tertawa bersama.

"kau mau kemana seharian ini? Kebetulan aku sedang tak ada pekerjaan baby.."

Baekhyun terlihat berfikir sebentar. "entahlah? Diluar sedang sangat dingin. Tapi kalau di dalam rumah juga kita Cuma berdua. Tidak asik." Katanya sambil bersedekap.

"hhmmnn.. bagaimana jika kita bermain?" seru chanyeol.

"bermain? Apa?" Tanya baekhyun antusias.

"aku memiliki sebuah taman bermain, ayo kita kesana dan menghabiskan hari sambil bermain seharian." Ajak chanyeol.

Bakehyun mengangguk senang lalu berdiri dan menyambar tangan chanyeol untuk segera bersiap. Keduanya kembali kekamar untuk ganti baju sebelum kemudian melesat menuju taman bermain.

Sesampainya disana, suasana taman sedang cukup ramai mengingat sekarang masih liburan musim dingin. Mereka berdua bergantian menaiki satu persatu wahana yang ada disana dengan riang.

Hari sudah semakin sore, besok mereka harus kembali kesekolah untuk memulai lagi kelas mereka. Sepasang kekasih itu sedang duduk sambil saling mendekap satu sama lain di sebuah bianglala. Mereka berada di pucuk sehingga mereka bisa melihat indahnya kota seoul dari atas. "indah bukan?" bisik chanyeol sambil menelusupkan kepalanya di ceruk leher baekhyun

"ne,, sangat indah." Balas baekhyun sambil mengelus lembut rambut chanyeol.

.

.

Sepulangnya kerumah, mereka langsung bersiap kembali ke rumah baekhyun. "semuanya sudah siap tuan." Kata chen yang sudah kembali dari kencannya.

"oke! Kita berangkat. " dia menggandeng tangan baekhyun untuk masuk kedalam helicopter yang akan membawa mereka kembali ke kota baekhyun.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian mereka berdua sudah sampai di sebuah landasan pribadi milik chanyeol lalu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka kerumah baekhyun dengan mobil. Mengingat hari sudah sangat malam, orang tua baekhyun meminta chanyeol untuk menginap sekalian.

"kalian pergi ke London dan pulang tak membawa apapun?" kata daehyun sambil menatap sengit keduanya.

"yak! Byun daehyun kau tak sopan." Kesal ibunya.

"gwaenchana, eomma. Aku tidak masalah." Jawab chanyeol.

"kau tenang saja, adik kecil. Aku tahu kau sangat suka mobil bukan?" aku membelikanmu sebuah mobil tapi untuk mendatangkannya kesini masih butuh waktu. Mungkin besok benda itu datang." Kata chanyeol ramah

Mata daehyun membulat "bb..benarkah kau membelikan mobil untukku?" Tanya daehyun tak percaya.

"ehum, aku membeli sebuah porche carera GT 2013. Kau suka?"

Daehyun mengangguk mantap. "tentu saja. Gomawo kakak ipar!"katanya girang.

"untuk apa kau memberinya barang itu,eoh! Kau ini terlalu memanjakannya." Kesal baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sekilas menganggapi protes baekhyun padanya."ah iya, untuk appa dan eomma, aku juga membawa sesuatu. Semoga kalian suka." Dia mengeluarkan beberapa barang yang tadi dibawa chen pada kedua mertuanya.

"wah.. ini kan mantel yang tadi aku lihat di majalah? Astaga ini untukku?" seru ibunya heboh.

Chanyeol menganguk"tentu saja, itu sangat cocok untuk eomma pakai. Bahannya halus dan menghangatkan."

Ibunya memeluk mantel itu sayang. "ahh,. Kau memang menantu idaman eomma…chanyeollie…" katanya sambil mencubit gemas pipi chanyeol.

Kini giliran sang ayah mertua yang memekik kaget. "kunci?"

"itu kunci mobil baru untuk appa. Mobil itu lebih aman dan lebih nyaman. Appa yang sering bepergian keluar kota untuk bekerja akan lebih mudah mengendarai mobil itu. Didalammnya banyak fitur yang bisa membuat appa releks selama perjalanan." Jelas chanyeol panjang.

"eh? Benarkah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk semangat. "ne, appa. Joknya sangat lembut dan ada pemanas dan gps yang siap menemani apa selama perjalanan. Desainnya yang simple namun mewah akan semakin menambah kepercayan diri appa untuk menemui klien appa." Imbuhnya panjang.

"wahh,, kau begitu memperhatikan appa. Gomawo ne,," kata ayahnya senang.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menggeleng kecil. "baiklah. Baiklah. Acara memberi kadonya sudah,ne. aku lelah. Jika kalian masih ingin melakukannya silahkan lakukan tanpaku. Aku lelah ingin tidur." Kata baekhyun lalu berjalan menuju kamaranya di lantai dua.

"ah, baiklah, eomma, appa daehyunie. Aku pamit kekamar ne.." pamitnya lalu mengikuti baekhyun menuju kamar.

Saat ia masuk baekhyun sedang melepas mantelnya dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk berganti baju.

Setelah selesai ia keluar lagi dan mendapati chanyeol sudah duluan tidur di ranjang dengan piama yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"kapan kau ganti baju?"

"baru saja. Sudah ayo tidur, aku lelah seharian bermain." Katanya.

Keduanya tidur saling berpelukan dan beberapa saat kemudian keduanya terlelap.

.

.

Pagi ini suasana rumah baekhyun sangat ribut. Siapa lagi pelakuknya kalau bukan daehyun dan appanya yang terlihat begitu girang melihat dua buah mobil terparkir manis di depan rumah mereka.

"appa lihatlah mobilku keren kan?"

"punya appa juga keren bukan?"

Keduanya makin heboh saat mereka berdua kompak melakukan test drive dengan mobil baru mereka masing-masing.

"kalian berisik! Huh!" kesal baekhyun.

"kau hanya itu hanya iri kan bebek gendut! wleek! Appa aku berangkat kesekolah ne..!" kata daehyun lalu melesat dengan mobil barunya.

"ne, appa juga berangkat dulu ne, sampai jumpa saat makan malam semua." Ayahnya terlihat sumringah lalu melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan rumah.

"kau mau berangkat sekarang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk singkat lalu berjalan mendahului chanyeol.

Keduanya sampai di depan gerbang sekolah yang langsung disambut beberapa teman mereka.

"wah.. kalian sudah pulang..selamat datang lagi.." myungsoo heboh.

"tsskk,, kau berlebihan sekali.

Baekhyun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelasnya. Baru saja mereka akan masuk kedalam kelas saat tiba tiba terdengar bunyi desingan pistol yang menghantam dinding luar sekolah mereka.

Sontak saja hal itu membuat para siswa berhamburan keluar untuk melihat kejadian apa yang sedang terjadi.

"PARK CHANYEOL! KELUAR KAU!" terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggil chanyeol untuk keluar.

"apa lagi sekarang?" keluh chanyeol.

"siapa mereka,eoh?" Tanya baekhyun sendiri.

Chanyeol keluar dan melihat di atas atap ada dua orang sedang menatapnya intens.

"serahkan dirimu pada kami, atau tembakan kami akan mengenai orang-orang yang ada disini tanpa terkecuali." Ancam seorang yang berambut panjang.

"tcih,, mengancamku? Siapa yang menyuruh kalian datang?"

"kami diperintahkan tuan Johanes mechrogen untuk membawamu ke kastilnya jika kau tak melawan maka tak akan ada yang terluka, tapi jika kau melawan aku tak jamin tak ada kepala yang akan berlubang karena tertembus peluruku."

"tsskk,, jangan ikuti mereka, yeollie. Bukankah mereka hanya berdua. Kau punya banayak anak buah diluar bukan?" kata baekhyun mulai kawatir.

Chanyeol tersenyum menenangkan. "tenanglah, aku yang mereka inginkan. Aku tak mau melibatkan banyak orang lain karena itu akan membahayakan nyawa mereka bukankah aku yang mereka inginkan? Jadi aku sendiri yanga akan menghadapi mereka."

"tapi.."

"tenanglah aku akan segera kembali." Katanya lalu berjalan pergi setelah mengecup kening dan bibir baekhyun sekilas..

Baekhyun menggengam tangan chanyeol "aku akan menemanimu." Katanya.

Keduanya berjalan keluar lapangan dimana kedua orang berpakaian serba hitam itu menunggunya

"wow! Kau membawa kekasihmu juga,eoh?" ejek yang berbadan lebih tinggi.

"dia cantik! bolehkan dia untukku?" godanya.

"berani kau menyentuhnya akan ku buat kau menyesal telah melakukannya." Desis chanyeol bengis.

"wow,, tenanglah tuan. Aku tak berniat melakukannya. Yah paling tidak untuk saat ini. Baiklah cepat masuk kedalam helicopter!" perintahnya.

"chen! Jaga baik-baik dia! awas kalau sampai dia terluka!" perintah chanyeol

Chen mengangguk. "baik tuan!"

"aku hanya sebentar baby.. aku janji kita akan kembali bersama…" katanya sebelum kedua orang itu menariknya masuk kedalam helicopter dan pergi meninggalkan sekolah.

Baekhyun memandang helicopter yang sedang mengudara itu dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Dia cemas, bingung dan resah. Rasanya dia ingin menjerit menagis dan memohon agar chanyeol tak pergi. Tapi tenggorokannya seolah tercekat.

"tuhan.. kumohon jaga chanyeol dimanapun berada…" doanya dalam hati.

TBC

Hhah! kira-kira mau dibawa kemana uri chanyeol,eoh? Pada penasaran? Ingin tahu jawabannya?

Tenang my man! Jawabannya ada di chap depan. Okai!

See ya

Sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife


	11. Chapter 11

TITLE : FLOWER IN A STORM

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

GENRE : COMEDY ROMANTIC

LENGTH : CHAPTERED

MAIN CAST :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

And the others….

ALWAYS GS…..

DISCLAIMERS

Semua cast yang ada disini adalah milih tuhan, keluarga dan diri mereka. Aku Cuma minjem nama-nama mareka aja.

NO SIDERS, ARAACHI!

IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, SO DON'T READ IT!

IT'S SIMPLE RIGHT..?

Baekhyun memandang helicopter yang sedang mengudara itu dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Dia cemas, bingung dan resah. Rasanya dia ingin menjerit menagis dan memohon agar chanyeol tak pergi. Tapi tenggorokannya seolah tercekat.

"tuhan.. kumohon jaga chanyeol dimanapun berada…" doanya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Part eleven begin…

Terhitung sampai hari ini sudah dua minggu chanyeol hilang tanpa kabar. Baekhyun sangat cemas namun dilain sisi dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa karena dia juga tak tahu dimana chanyeol sekarang. Yang dia tahu dari chen keluarga chanyeol juga sedang mencari putra mereka itu. Saat ini dia sedang duduk melamun di atas atap. Dia memandang birunya langit sambil menerawang jauh. Pikirannya tertuju sempurna pada namja tinggi yang telah menyita hatinya.

"apa kau baik-baik saja di sana, yeollie…." Batinya pilu.

"nona.." terdengar suara chen yang familiar di telinga baekhyun. Reflex dia menengeok dan melihat chen sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"ya.." jawabnya lesu.

"ehm,, sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin saya sampaikan pada nona." Katanya.

"benarkah? Apa itu? Apa ini tentang chanyeol?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Chen menganguk pelan.

"benarkah? Apa dia sudah ketemu? Apa mereka sudah berhasil menyelamatkannya?"" Tanya baekhyun berrentet.

Chen diam sebentar lalu menghembuskan nafasnya berat." Sebenarnya berita itu juga yang ingin saya dengar nona, tapi sayangnya bukan itu yang ingin saya sampaikan pada anda nona."

Melihat raut wajah chen yang kusut, perasaan baekhyun tak enak. "apa yang terjadi, chen?"

"sebenarnya,, hhh.. sebenarnya saya berat mengatakan ini. Tapi saya harus menyampaikan ini pada nona."

"baiklah, katakan saja.."

"nona, saya minta maaf. Tadi saya mendapatkan kabar dari kantor tuan besar bahwa proses pencarian tuan muda chanyeol akan di hentikan." Katanya lemas

"MWO? APA KAU BILANG CHEN! KAU SEDANG BERCANDA KAN!"teriak baekhyun tak sabar.

"hhh.. saya juga berharap saya salah dengar, nona. Tapi itulah kenyataannya."

"t,ta,tapi kenapa? Bukankah dia adalah pewaris utama? Apa orang tuanya tidak kawatir anaknya hilang,eoh?" bingung baekhyun.

"entahlah nona. Tuan besar memang selalu seperti itu. Dia adalah pribadi yang sanagat misterius. Saya juga sebenarnya bingung. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan pegawai rendahan macam saya nona." Chen terlihat sangat menyesal.

Baekhyun diam sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang meemburu. Hatinya panas, melihat fakta yang harus diterimanya. Otaknya seakan tak bisa berfikir ada orang tua yang akan merelakan anak mereka hilang diculik.

Baekhyun menatap chen tajam. "kau tahu dimana tuan park tinggal?"

"eh..? tentu, nona. Tapi kenapa anda menayakannya?" Tanya chen

"antarkan aku kesana. Aku igin bicara langsung pada tuan besarmu itu." Jawab baekhyun mantap.

"eh? Tapi…"

"sudah antarkan saja aku kesana. Jangan banyak bicara lagi." Baekhyun memotong kata-kata chen dan langsung menarik namja itu.

Meski sempat ragu tapi toh, chen menuruti juga permintaan baekhyun. Dia membawa baekhyun menuju kantor pusat Park Company di seoul. Dengan menaiki helicopter, tentu saja jarak tempuh yang harus mereka lalui menjadi singkat.

"tuan besar ada di lantai paling atas nona. Anda bisa langsung kesana. Saya akan meminta izin pada sekertaris tuan besar." Jelas chen sambil berjalan.

"baiklah, terima kasih chen." Jawab baekhyun sambil melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruangan ayah chanyeol.

Meski sempat kebingungan karena luasnya kantor itu melebihi dua kali lapangan bola, akhirnya dengan penuh perjuangan baekhyun bisa menemukan ruangan yang ia cari sejak tadi.

Dia menghembuskan nafasnya sebentar sebelum mengetuk pelan pintu ruangan itu.

"tok,,tok,,,tok,,"

Baekhyun masuk kedalam ruangan luas itu dengan wajah cengo, saking kagumnya. Ruangan besar itu tertata begitu rapi dan tentu saja mewah. Kaca jendela lebar di sisi luar ruangan membuat pemandangan kota seoul terlihat Indah luar bisaa.

"permisi, tuan park.." sapanya kikuk.

Dia melihat seseorang sedang duduk di kursi besar sambil menatap jendela luas yang menghadap keluar.

"permisi,, tuan park" ulang baekhyun karena sapaan awalnya tak disambut dengan baik.

Kursi itu berputar dan menampilkan sesosok namja paruh baya yang terlihat masih sangat tampan di usianya yang tak lagi muda. Yah,, dialah Park Yoochun yang terhormat orang terkaya di korea sekaligus ayah dari kekasihnya atau lebih tepatnya suaminya.

"ada yang bisa aku bantu nona." Katanya ramah sambil menunjukkan senyumnya.

"eh,, ehm.. ne. saya datang untuk menanyakan tentang chanyeol."

Namja itu masih terlihat santai. "benarkah? Apa hubunganmu dengan putraku?"

"eh? Itu.. saya.. ehm,,,saya kekasih anak anda tuan." Jawab baekhyun takut-takut.

Ayah chanyeol terlihat menganggukkan kepalanya "oh? Benarkan? Ya, ya.. lalu apa yang ingin kau ketahui, nona.."

"baekhyun.. byun baekhyun," jawab baekhyun.

"ah, ne nona byun."

"sebenarnya saya, ingin menanyakan langsung pada anda tentang berita yang saya dengar dari chen. Apa benar anda akan menghentikan pencarian chanyeol?"

"oh,, itu. Ya. Berita itu benar." Jawab ayah chanyeol santai.

Baekhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya mendengar pernyataan namja yang berstatus ayah chanyeol itu. "t,,tapi bukakah dia putra anda?"

Ayah chanyeol mengangguk "memang. Tapi bukankah bukan aku yang memintanya untuk mengikuti permintaan penculik itu?"

"tapi apa anda tidak merasa kawatir pada anak anda? Bukankah dia adalah penerus semua usaha anda?"

Ayah chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "hahhaa… memang dia putraku, tapi untuk masalah penerus usaha, aku tak perlu khawatir karena masih banyak yang bisa menggantikan posisi chanyeol untuk itu. Lagipula jika aku mengeluarkan anak buahku lebih banyak lagi hal itu hanya akan buang waktu dan tenaga untuk hal yang tak ada gunanya. Aku sarankan kau juga tak usah memikirkan hal ini lagi nona. Aku sarankan kau lupakan masalah ini dan lanjutkan hidupmu tanpa anak bodoh itu."

Baekhyun mendengus tak percaya mendengar semua pernyataan ayah chanyeol padanya.

"hhh,, apa anda sungguh-sungguh menyatakan semua itu dengan sadar tuan? Anda itu manusia apa bukan,eoh? Apa tak ada rasa kawatir sedikitpun di hati anda untuk chanyeol? Apa dia begitu terlihat tak berguna bagi anda? Apa ia tak ada artinya untuk hidup anda? Hhh.. saya tak menyangka kata-kata keji dan tak berperasan itu bisa keluar dari mulut anda ayahnya. Jika menurut anda chanyeol mudah tergantikan tapi bagi saya chanyeol tak akan pernah tergantikan oleh siapapun." Baekhyun begitu terlihat emosi. matanya memerah menahan air mata yang sudah menggantung di pelupuk matanya.

"baiklah.. jika memang anda tak lagi peduli pada chanyeol, maka saya sendiri yang akan mencarinya. Terima kasih atas waktu yang anda buang untuk mendengarkan ocehan saya. Dan maaf sudah berbicara kasar pada anda tuan. Saya pamit." Baekhyun segera pergi dari ruangan itu sambil mengusap kasar air matanya yang melelh keluar.

"tenanglah, yeollie. Jika memang tak ada lagi yang akana mencarimu maka aku sendiri yanga akan melakukannya.

Dia kembali menuju helipad yang ada di rooftop kantor megah ini segera. Disana dia berpapasan dengan chen yang juga sedang berjalan searah dengannya.

"anda sudah selesai nona?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"saya ada berita baik nona. Saya sudah berhasil menemukan letak kastil tempat tuan chanyeol disekap. Tapi sayangnya tempat itu sangat terpencil dan tidak termasuk dalam hubungan diplomatis dengan korea jadi, tak akan ada bantuan dari Negara jika terjadi apa-apa disana." Kata chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap chen dalam. "aku tak peduli dengan hubungan diplomatis sialan itu. Yang aku inginkan hanya bertemu dengan chanyeol." Tegasnya.

Dia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya sampai keatas. Dia melihat sebuah helicopter cangih milih keluarga chanyeol yang baru saja mendarat. Dengan langkah cepat dia menghampiri benda besar itu dan menaikkinya dengan cepat. Dia langsung menuju tempat pilot berada dan tanpa diduga ia mengekang leher pilot yang sedang bersiap mematikan benda terbang itu.

"jalankan lagi benda ini!" perintahnya sambil mengalungkan lengannya keleher pilot muda itu.

"siapa kau! Penjaga! Penjaga!" teriak pilot itu panic.

"percuma kau memanggil mereka. Mereka sudah aku lumpuhkan. Sekarang jalankan benda ini kalau kau juga tak mau bernasip sama seperti teman-temanmu itu." Ancam baekhyun lagi.

Pilot muda itu ketakutan setengah mati. Lehernya serasa tercekik dan dengan tangannya bergetar ia berusaha menyalakan tombol untuk menjalankan benda canggih itu. Tanpa baekhyun sadari ada seorang awak yang akan memukul baekhyun dari belakang. Saat orang itu sudah hampir mendekati baekhyun tiba-tiba chen datang dan memukul kepala orang itu dengan tangannya.

"brruuk…" tubuhnya jatuh di kaki baekhyun.

"eh? Chen?" kaget baekhyun.

"saya akan membantu anda nona." Kata namja baik hati tegas.

Baekhyun terlihat tersenyum dang mengangguk. "baiklah.. gomawo chen!"

Dilain sisi, sesaat setelah baekhyun meninggalkan ruanganya tuan park senior aka Park Yoochun terlihat tersenyum puas. "memang tak salah anak bodoh itu memmilih menantu untukku. Gadis itu sungguh mempesona." Gumamnya

"sehun…! Kau bisa keluar dari sana." Perintahnya.

Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan muncul di depannya. Seorang pemuda tampan berwajah datar muncul. Namja yang berprofesi sebagai pembunuh bayaran itu terlihat sedang melihat benda persegi cangih yang kini menampilkan lokasi orang yang ia cari. Namja yang bejuluk The Scorpion king itu terlihat menatap intens benda itu.

"kau sudah menemukannya bukan?" Tanya ayah chanyeol.

Scorpio mengangguk kecil. "tentu saja. Tak sulit juga menemukan orang itu." Jawabnya.

"baiklah, sekarang kau ikuti menantuku diluar. Dia sedang berjalan menuju atap untuk mengambil helikopterku." Katanya.

"hhh,, baiklah,.. tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku bingung. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mencari anak itu? Padahal selama ini kau terlihat santai saja anak itu diculik?'

Yoochun memghembuskan nafasnya berat "hhh.. sebenarnya aku hanya ingin bermain-main dengan anak kurang ajar itu sebentar tapi rupanya istriku tak menyukai cara bermainku. Dia mengancamku jika sampai akau membuat putra kesayangannya itu treluka. Yah,, jadilah aku menyewamu untuk menjaganya." Katanya jujur.

Sehun aka scorpio tersenyum mengejak. "kau ternyata penakut juga ahjussi. Hah,, baiklah aku pergi.."

Back to baekhyun dan chen yang sedang sibuk dengan helicopter mereka.

"kalian butuh bantuan?" terdengar sebuah suara dari belakang mereka.

"eh? Kau? Kau scorpio bukan? Sedang apa kau disini?" kata baekhyun bingung.

"apa yang kau inginkan scorpio?" desis chen tak suka.

Sehun bedecak kesal melihat raut wajah tak bersahabat dua orang itu padanya. "oh, ayolah jangan tunjukan wajah menyeramkan itu padaku. Kalian tenang saja, kedatanganku kali ini bukan untuk mecelakai kalian. Aku datang justru ingin membantu kalian."

Kening chen dan bekhyun mengkerut bingung.

"tapi kenapa? Bukankah dari dulu kau mengincar nyawa chanyeol,eoh?"

"benar itu?" timpal chen.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya gusar. "hhh,,,bisakah kalian tidak banyak bertanya dan segera pergi? Apa kalian tak khawatir dengan keadaan chanyeol,eoh?"

"ah, kau benar. berangkat saja dulu. Masalah lainnya kita bahas nanti." Potong baekhyun.

Helicopter itu melesat membelah langit yang biru menuju tempat dimana chanyeol disekap. Dengan kecepatan penuh benda canggih itu melesat.

.

.

Chanyeol tergeletak di lantai dengan wajah babak belur. Bahkan darah segar masih terlihat mengalir di sudut bibir dan beberapa luka menganga yang ada di tubunya.

"lihatlah apa yang kau terima akibat kesombonganmu tuan park! Hahahaha…salah sendiri kau mengabaikan tawaran bisnisku waktu itu, hah!"

Chanyeol membuang ludah bercampur darah dari mulutnya. Meski perih dan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya menyiksanya tapi bukan park chanyeol namaya jika dia menyerah. "hah.. aku tak akan menyesal menolak penawaranmu waktu itu pak tua!. Aku tak akan pernah menyetujui apapun rencana pengusaha kotor macam kau!"

"hah! kau masih bisa sombong di depanku setelah aku menghajarmu seperti ini? Baiklah jika ini kau rasa masih kurang. Maka hari ini juga aku akan mengirimmu keneraka park sombong!" kata namja itu angkuh.

Dia mengokang pistolnya dan mengarahkan senjata itu kehadapan chanyeol yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya.

Chanyeol memandang lemah pistol itu. Ia tidak takut sedikitpun pada benda itu. Justru yang ia takutkan adalah baekhyun. Dia takut baekhyun akan sedih karenanya. Tiba-tiba semua kenangan tentang kekasihnya itu terlintas dibenaknya. Mulai dari awal dia bertemu sampai saat mereka bercinta saat itu. Semua kenangan manis itu terasa begitu indah untuknya

Dia memejamkan matanya sembari berdoa. "tuhan.,,,, jika memang hari ini aku akan menghadapmu. Aku mohon jagalah kekasihku. Jagalah dia dan berikanlah kebahagiaan yang berlimpah padanya. Jika surga untukku bisa aku tukar dengan kebahagiannya aku akan melakukannya dan memilih tenggelam di neraka asalkan dia bahagia. tuhan…. Semoga kau mendengar doa hamba mu yang nista ini..aamiiin.."

Chanyeol memjamkan matanya kuat bersiap menjemput ajal yang kapanpun siap menjemputnya.

"ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia brengsek!" kata namja itu angkuh

.

.

Baekhyun tiba di kastil dengan selamat bersama kedua orang timnya.

"aku sudah mempetakan tempat ini. Kita akan berpencar mulai saat ini." Jelas sehun.

"baiklah, aku mengerti sehun." Jawab baekhyun. Kini dia tahu nama asli scorpio. Pembunuh bayaran yang sempat menyekapnya saat itu.

"kau chen, bisa menyusuri area sebelah kanan. Jika kau menmukan salah satu dari penjahat itu. Segera lumpuhkan. Namun kau harus berhati-hati karena mereka bukan orang sembarangan." Pesan sehun lagi

Chen menganguk paham "baik, aku mengerti. Lalu kau? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyanya pada sehun.

"aku? Aku akan menyisir sisi sebelah kiri dan membereskan salah satu dari mereka sama sepertimu." Jawabnya.

Semuanya menganguk paham. "baiklah, mari kita mulai berpencar!' baekhyun mendahului kedua namja taampan itu menuju kedalam kastil.

Sesuai rencana chen ke kanan, sehun kiri dan baehyun lurus. Ketiganya berjalan dengan waspada tingkat tinggi karena mereka tahu dua anak buah orang yang mneyekap chanyeol bukanlah orang sembarangan.

Baekhyun sedang berjalan menuruni tangga kecil saat ia mendengar seseorang berjalan kearahnya.

"hohoo.. kita kedatangan tamu rupanya?" kata seseorang yang baekhyun kenali sebagai salah satu yang menculik chanyeol waktu itu. Namja tinggi itu adalah orang yang menggodanya saat itu.

"oh, nona manis! Kau datang! wahh,, kebetulan aku juga sedang memikirkanmu tadi. Aaahh kurasa kita memang berjodoh,eoh? Hahahaah.." tawanya .

Baekhyun mendecih kecil."jodoh? denganmu? Lebih baik aku hidup sendiri jika jodohku kau!" tantang baekhyun tak gentar.

"hohoho.. kau berani juga menantangku, nona catik. Hhh.. kau makin membuatku suka padamu!" namja itu menyeringai lalu secepat kilat melompat kearah baekhyun dan mengunci pergerakan baekhyun dengan memeluknya dari belakang. Dia menarik lengan baekhyun kebelakang sehingga membat tangannya sedikit sakit.

"hhhmm,, selain cantik kau juga harum." Bisik namja itu sambil mencium rambut panjang baekhyun yang terurai.

"tcih.. singkirkan tanganmu dariku, namja rendah!" kata baekhyun lalu secepat kilat dia memutar tubuhnya sehingga cengkeraman itu terlepas. Perkelahian antara keduanya tak bisa terhindarkan. Keduanya saling beradu kekuatan dan berlomba untuk saling menjatuhkan.

Keduanya tersengah engah kelelahan.

"kau.. hebat cantik.. tapi sayangnya kau tak lebih hebat dariku." Kata namja itu.

"hah! Jangan banyak bicara! Kita lihat saja bagaimana akhirnya!"

Baekhyun menerjang kuar tubuh kekar itu. Meski sempat tak siap namun dengan cepat namja itu bisa menguasai tubuhnya. Dia menangkap tubuh baekhyun dan sekali lagi menggunci pergerakann nya. Dia menarik rambut panjang baekhyun keras.

"aaaaarrghh.." erang baekhyun.

Namja itu mengeluarkan pisau dari balik tubuhnya. "rambutmu indah.. aku ingin memilikinya..' katanya lalu secepat kilat memahkas rambut baekhyun hampir setenagnya."

Baekhyun sangat marah saat namja itu memotong rambut indahnya.

"dasar brengsek! Awas kau!"

Entah dengan cara bagaimana kini baekhyun berhasil terbebas dari cengkeramanan namja itu. Dengan bengis dia menatap wajah namja yang menjadi lawannya itu geram. Dia menendang kuat dada namja itu sehingga membuatnya terjatuh mencium tanah.

"aarghh…"desis namja itu kesakitan.

Namja itu sudah ingin berdiri namun garakannya terhenti saat sebuah lengan menahan tubuhnya.

"tinggalkan mahluk ini untukku. Kau cepat selamatkan saja chanyeol."

Sehun muncul untuk membantu baekhyun. Melihat sehun muncul baekhyun sedikit bisa bernafas lega karena memang tenaganya nyaris terkuras setelah melawan nama itu. Dia mengangguk lalu meninggalkan namja itu bersama sehun.

"kau milikku namja brengsek!" desis sehun

"tssk… aku tidak takut padamu albino!"

Kembali ke chanyeol yang sedang memejamkan matanya menunggu maut. Dia masih berharap kematiannya tak akan menyakitkan dan lama.

"semoga kau bahagia baby.. saranghae…." Gumamnya pelan.

"bbrraaakk! Alih-alih suara tembakan yang terdengar namun justru suara sesuatu yang berat terjatuh.

"aarrgghhh! Terdengar teriakan seseorang di dekat chanyeol yang langsung membuat namja itu membuka matanya. Dia melihat namja tua yang tadi menghajarnya sudah jatuh tersungkur ke tanah dengan jeruji besi penjara menimpa tubuhnya. Dan satuhal yang membuatnya makin menganga tak percaya saat ia melihata sesosok tubuh di depannya

"bb,,baby.." gagapnya. Dia menatap sosok indah itu setengah tak percaya. Dia mengucek matanya dengan kasar untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa sosok cantik yang sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya itu benar-benar kekasihnya.

"yeollie.." baekhyun berlari menghambur kearah chanyeol. Dia memeluk tubuh lemah chanyeol erat.

"yeollie…mianhae aku terlambat.. mianhae..hikkss,,, hikks,, kau tenanglah… semua akan baik-baik saja sekarang.."baekhyu tersisak pilu sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh chanyeol.

"aku tidak apa-apa baby.. justru kau yang terlihat tidak baik.. lihat tubuhmu penuh luka. Dan ini kenapa tanganmu berdarah?" chanyeol menatap kekasihnya itu iba.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut. "aku dan kau sama-sama menyedihkan,eoh! Tapi kau tak perlu kawatir aku masih bisa bertahan." Katanya

Chanyeol meraih bekhyun dalam pelukannya" saranghae, baby.. saranghae jeongmal.." katanya sambil menahan tangis.

Baekhyun membalas pelukan chanyeol dan mengelus lembut punggung chanyeol. "nado, yeollie.. sekarang sebaiknya kita keluar. Chen pasti sudah menunggu kita diluar."

Namja itu mengangguk, lalu keduanya berjalan sambil menopang bahu satu sama lain. Meski tetatih keduanya berhasil sampai di depan kastil. Disana dia meliahat chen dan sehun sudah menunggu.

"tuan!" pekik chen girang.

"hhhh,, akhirnya kau muncul juga!" gumam sehun.

"tsskk, kau lagi scorpio jelek! Hhh." Dengus chanyeol saat ia melihat namja yang sering mengincar nyawanya itu berdiri angkuh di hadapnnya.

Sehun terkekeh kecil. "berhenti bicara dan cepat kesini. Aku sudah lelah ingin pulang."

Baekhyun dan chenyol berjalan bersama melewati sebuah jembatan gantung yang memisahkan kastil dan daratan di depannya. Saat mereka sudah hampir di ujung jembatan. Tiba-tiba namja yang tadi mengancam chanyeol muncul dengan geranat di depannya.

"berhenti kalian!" teriakknya.

Baekhyun dan chanyeol menoleh.

"tak akan aku biarkan kau lolos dari tempat ini park! Kau harus mati! Mati!" katanya lalu meledakkan geranat di tangannya sehingga membuat jembatan gantung itu putus. Karena berdiri membentang diatas tebing tinggi jadilah kini mereka bertiga tergantung bebas dan hanya berpegangan pada kayu jembatan. Beruntung bagi baekhyun yang sudah sampai di ujung sehingga dia tak perlu merasakan tergantung di atas ketinggian seperti itu.

Dia memegangi tangan chanyeol kuat. Meski sebenarnya tangannya itu terasa sakit tapi tak sedikitpun dia ingin melepaskannya.

"bertahanlah yeollie.. aku memgangimu.." kata baekhyun panik.

"baby.. tanganmu berdarah,,,? Lepaskan saja tanganku, baby…" chanyeol tak tega melihat kekasihnya terluka dan menahan sakit untuknya.

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat. Air matanya mengalir deras dari mata indahnya. "shiro! Aku tak akan pernah melepasmu! Aku akan memegangimu sampai akhir, yeollie."

"tapi aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, baby.. sudahlah selamatkan saja dirimu.." katanya lamah. Jujur dia memang sudah tak memiliki kekuatan lagi sekarang, tubuhnya lemas dan kepalanya pening luar biasa.

"hhikks,, hikss,, shiro.. shiro! Kumohon bertahanlah demi aku yeollie.. kumohon jangan meninggalkanku. Aku tak mau kau mati. Hikks,, hiks,, kumohon bertahanlah dan kita bisa melanjutkan kisah kita lagi.. aku berjanji akan menjadi istri yang baik untukmu. Aku berjanji tak akan lagi berteriak keras padamu… aku berjanji yeollie,, aku berjanji,, tapi kumohon kau jangan menyerah… hiks,, saranghae,, yeolllie.. bertahanlah demi aku.." baekhyun terus berusaha menguatkan chanyeol agar namja itu tak menyerah.

Mendengar semua kata-kata baekhyun untuknya mendadak semangat hidup chanyeol kembali terpompa. Dia menggengam erat tangan baekhyun dan berusaha untuk naik keatas. Kesempatan ini digunakan baekhyun dengan baik, dengan sekali sentakan kuat ia berhasil menaikkan tubuh chanyeol keatas.

Tubuh mereka saling menindih satu sama lain. Baekhyun di bawah dan chanyeol diatasnya.

"sarangahe.." bisik baekhyun sambil mengelus pipi chnayeol lembut.

Chanyeol menangkup jemari baekhyun yang terluka dan menciumnya lembut "nado.."

.

.

.

Setelah insiden di pulau waktu itu baekhyun dan chanyeol mendapatkan perawatan intensif sepulangnya mereka ke seoul. Terutama chanyeol yang mendapatkan luka cukup parah di sekujur tubuhnya. Hampir seminggu mereka di rawat di rumah sakit untuk pemulihan kesehatan seminggu kemudian keduanya bisa keluar dari rumah sakit.

Beberapa minggu setelah mereka keluar dari rumah sakit baekhyun dan chanyeol melaksanakan pemberkatan pernikahan mereka bertepatan dengan hari kelulusan mereka berdua dari sekolah. Acara yang hanya di hadiri oleh pihak keluarga dan sahabat dekat itu berjalan dengan hikmat dan sakral. Sepasang keksih itu saling mengikat janji di hadapan tuhan dengan disaksikan tangis haru kedua orang tua dan sahabat mereka. Tak ketinggalan sehun dan chen juga hadir disana. Ada juga yejin yang terlihat menggadeng seorang namja tampan berdarah timur tengah disampingnya.

"sekarang kau boleh mencium istrimu.." kata sang pastur.

Chanyeol membuka cadar putih transaparan yang menutupi wajah cantik baekhyun di hadapnnya.

Tinggal beberapa sentilagi kedua bibir mereka bertemu namun….

"hhooeekk…hoeeek,," mendadak baekhyun mual dan ingin muntah.

"baby? Gwaencahanna?" panic chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya.

Saat baekhyun dan chanyeol panik keadaan berbeda justru terlihat dari kedua ibu mereka. Kedua yeoja cantik itu terlihat tersenyum.

"ahh, kita akan punya cucu,.." pekik keduanya bersamaan.

Chanyeol dan baekhyun saling pandang "mwo? Cucu?" kata mereka lucu.

Benar saja dugaan para ibu itu. Baekhyun memang dinyatakan positif hamil setelah mereka memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa baekhyun.

"selamat tuan park, anda akan jadi ayah!" kata dokter itu cerah.

Chanyeol tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya. "aku jadi ayah? Ahh,,,, astaga.. kau dengar itu eomma appa… aku akan jadi ayah..! aahahahhaa. Aku bahagia sekali,,," pekiknya heboh.

Semuanya tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan chanyeol begitu pula dengan baekhyun. Meski terlihat masih lemah dan hanya bisa berbaring di ranjang tapi baekhyun juga tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya. Dia mengelus perut datarnya sayang.

"baby..lihatlah appamu lucu bukan.." katanya lembut.

Selama kehamilan baekhyun, chanyeol berubah menjadi sosok yang begitu sabar dan lembut. Dia selalu dengan setia menemani masa-masa kehamilan baekhyun yang kadang-kadang membuat yeoja cantik itu kepayahan karena terus menerus mual dan muntah sampai empat bulan pertama. Baru di bulan kelima baekhyun mulai bisa beraktivitas meski masih hal-hal kecil. Saat ini usia kehamilan baekhyun sudah menginjak bulan kesembilan. Calon ibu muda itu makin rajin melakukan senam hamil untuk mempersiapkan proses kelahiran anaknya yang bisa kapan saja terjadi.

"yollie,, bisa kau ambilkan aku apel?" kata baekhyun sambil melanjutkan senam hamilnya.

"ne,, baby.. sebentar..!" teriak chanyeol yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Kepalanya masih basah dan rambutnya acak-acakan.

Saat ia sedang membelah apel itu keukuran lebih kecil tiba-tiba ia mendengar baekhyun berteriak kesakitan

"aaarrggh,, yeolllie..aarrghhhtt.. aapppoo…hiks,,appo,,"

Seperti mendapatkan sinyal, chanyeol langsung berlari menuju istrinya "kau akan melahirkan baby?" katanya.

Baekhyun mengeleng "molla! Tapi ini sakit, yeollie, ,,,hiks,,"rintihnya.

"tenang baby.. kita akan kerumah sakit.. atur nafasmu… buang… atur lagi.. buang.." chanyeol berusaha membuat bekhyun tenang.

Meski dia sudah berlatih berkali-kali untuk menghadapi prosesi persalinann, tetap saja chnayeol panik. Mereka sudah sampai di rumah sakit. Setelah berteriak kencang untuk memanggil dokter. Akhirnya kini mereka berada di dalam ruang persalinan. Chanyeol menggengam kuat tangan baekhyun untuk memberi dukungan pada istrinya.

"ayo nyonya.. sekali lagi.. dalam hitungan ketiga saya minta anda dorong sekuat tenaga.." perintah dokter yang menangani baekhyun.

"hhuufft,,,hhuuft…huffftt… aaaaarrggghhtt!1 baekhyu berteriak kencang sambil mendorong kuat berusaha mengeluarkan bayi dari rahimnya.

"ooeekk,,oooeeeekkk..oeeekk.." terdengar tangisan nyaring dari bayi mungil yang baru saja baekhyun lahirkan.

"selamat tuan.. nyonya.. bayi anda perempuan… dia lahir dengan sempurna." Kata sang dokter.

Chanyeol sampai menitikkan air matanya saat melihat bayi mungilnya untuk kali pertama. Dia mencium kening baekhyun lama. "gomawo baby.. kau hebat..! saranghae…!" katanya smabil menciumi seluruh wajah baekhyun.

Setelah dipotong plasentanya bayi merah baekhyun diarahkan pada ibunya untuk mendapatkan asi pertamanya. Bayi mungil itu terlihat menikmati asi pertamanya dengan lahap. Selama bayinya menyusu baekhyun mengelus lembut putrinya itu sayang.

"selamat datang di keluarka kita baby.."

.

.

.

5 years latter..

Seorang yeoja kecil sedang bermain bersama teman-temannya saat tiba-tiba ia melihat seorang namja muda menggangu seorang gadis yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Melihat yeoja itu ketakutan sontak membuatnya tak tega. Dia berjalan mendekati namja-namja itu tanpa takut sedikitpun.

"hei! what are you doing here! Let her go!" teriak gadis mungil itu lantang.

Namja yang sedang menggangu yeoja itu menengok untuk melihat orang yang berani menggangunya.

"hah! ada anak kecil sok pahlawan,eoh? Dan apa itu kau menggunakan bahasa inggris,eoh? Sok sekali kau ttccihh.." decih namja yang jauh lebih tua dan tinggi dari gadis mungil itu kesal.

"so what if I speak in English! Is it disturbing you, huh?" tantang yeoja mungil itu tak gentar.

"aiiggoo, anak ini…yak! Kau berani sekali pada kami hah! Kau fikir kau siapa! kau fikir kau bisa melwan kami, eoh! Berdiri saja kau belum benar sudah berani membantah kami.. dasar anak kecil!"

Yeoja mungil itu terlihat memandang namja tinggi itu sambil menyeringai mengerikan. "What if I can kick you out! Would you let her go?"

"hah! Kau fikir kau bisa melawan kami?" lalu tanpa aba-aba namja tinggi itu ingin menggeplak kepala yeoja mungil itu namun alih-alih berhasil menyentuh kepala yeoja mungil itu, namja itu justru mengerang kesakitan saat yeoja mungil itu dengan mudahnya memuntir tangan namja itu.

"aarrghh,, appo,,appo.. yak! Lepas..!" rengek namja itu.

"hah! Who is the child now…! Ejeknya.

"yak! lepas bocah tengik!"

"but, promise me you will never disturb her anymore. Arra!"

"bb,,baik,, baik,,aarrgghhhtt…" katanya.

"say it out loud!" bentak yeoja mungil itu

"bb..baik,, aku akan meninggalkannya!" kata namja itu sambil menahan sakit

Yeoja mungil itu melepas tangannya. "oke.. you can go now! but if I see you once again I'll give you a lot of pain than this one! Trust me I never lie…!" ancam yeoja itu.

Setelahnya namja-namja itu berhamburan pergi ketakutan

"adik kecil, terima kasih sudah menolong eonnie ne.." kata yeoja cantik itu.

Yeoja mungil itu tersenyum cantik. "oke, eonnie.."

Rupanya dari jauh ada dua orang yang melihat semua kejadian yang dialami yeoja mungil itu.

"lihatlah baby.. dia mirip sekali denganmu…" kata seorang namja tampan yang ternyata adalah ayah dari yeoja mungil tadi.

"hehee,, diakan memang anakku, jadi sudah pasti dia mirip aku," katanya bangga.

Keduanya lantas tersenyum bahagia melihat perkembangan sang putri yang begitu cepat. Keduanya turun dari mobil dan menghampiri putri mereka.

"baby.." panggil sang ibu.

Yeoja itu menoleh lalu tersenyum cantik "MOM….! DAD…!" pekiknya heboh saat ia melihat kedua orang tuanya menjempuntnya. Yeoja itu berlari kearah sang ayah yang akan selalu menggendongnya.

Hhup! Sang ayah menangkap tubuh mungilnya dan mengangkat tubuhnya keudara.

"hallo baby.. apa harimu menyenangkan?" Tanya sang ayah.

"sure dad! Everything is under control!" katanya sok seperti sang ayah.

Ayahnya terkekeh geli melihat putrinya itu menuruni sifatnya mutlak. "ahh…that my girl!" kata ayahnya senang.

"ah.. kau memang anak yang keren Park Taehyung..! dan kau putri kami.." imbuh ayahnya sambil menciumi gemas pipi gembil putri tercintanya itu.

"DADDY.. MOMMY.. V LOVE YOU ALL! MUUUAACCHH..!" yeoja cilik bernama lengkap park taehyung atau lebih sering dipanggil V itu mencium bibir ayah dan ibunya bergantian.

"we love you more baby.." kata kedua orang tuanya sambil tersenyum bahagia.

FIN!

HUUHH! Selesai juga akhirnya ini ff

Aaiigghh..,, lap keringet pake kaos chanyeol

Yyeeey! Kelar..! sekarang aku Cuma punya satu hutang! Doakan saya biar cepet bayar hutang ke kalian ne,, oiya yang gak tahu siapa anak chanbaek, dia itu v nya bts.. tahu kan? Itu tuh yang mukanya mirip banget ama uri baekkie. Oke dah cukup cuap-cuapnya. Yang udah baca wajib repiu ne…

See ya..

Sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife


End file.
